Mil Años Más
by Higushi
Summary: Cuando Hiccup fue obligado a ir a la academia militar por orden de Stoick, le prometió a Astrid que volvería. ¿El problema? Las cosas no salieron como esperaba y tuvieron que pasar años para reencontrase. ¿El otro problema? Le calló su identidad y ahora Astrid se había enamorado de nuevo de él, sin saberlo.. AU. Songfic. Crossover Frozen, Tangled, ROG, Croods.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen no es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.** La **canción** que aparece aquí es **A Thounsand Years** de **Christina Perri. **Les recomiendo ampliamente que la busquen en **Youtube** cuando aparezca la canción en cursiva. Es hermosa, no se arrepentirán.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**Mil Años Más.**

_Sinopsis._

Pese a tener todos los lujos que deseara, Hiccup sentía su vida triste y vacía… hasta que llegó ella: Astrid Hofferson fue el mayor pilar en su vida, su primer amigo real, la chica que le defendía a capa y espada, y su único amor. El día que fue obligado a partir a la academia militar por orden de su padre, hubo un beso y la promesa de algo que no había sido por falta de tiempo pero que deseaban. Por diversas circunstancias, cortaron el contacto por más de cuatro años, y el día en que Hiccup tuvo a Astrid de nuevo frente a él, las cosas no salieron como esperaba. En un impulso, decidió callar su identidad, enredándose en un conjunto de pequeñas mentiras mientras buscaba reconquistarla… Pero nada es eterno. ¿Qué pasará el día en que Astrid descubra que su mejor amigo volvió y esta fingiendo ser otra persona? Y aun más importante ¿Qué pasará si se da cuenta que se enamoró de él de nuevo, a pesar de todo?

* * *

**1.**

Para todo el que conociera a primera vista a Hiccup, dirían con seguridad que es un chico con mucha suerte: hijo único de alguien que también fue hijo único, heredero universal de una fortuna proveniente de muchas generaciones y un apellido de abolengo, fama y prestigio. Su única familia es su padre, militar del más alto rango, siempre estando de misión por el mundo, y al que sólo ve en momentos festivos. Eso deja a Hiccup en una mansión para él solo, a cargo de personal que lo consiente en absolutamente todo y jamás se le negaba algo.

El sueño de todo niño. Pero no el de él.

Su cuerpo es menudo y su estatura baja para su edad. Nació prematuro y eso le afectó a su vista, por lo que debe usar lentes de fondo de botella, así que la esperanza de que pueda presumir sus ojos verdes esmeralda para conseguirle aunque sea alguna admiradora es remotamente imposible. El ama de llaves de la mansión, que funge de estilista-amiga-diseñadora de imagen-consejera-nana-madre sustituta, siempre le corta el pelo en forma de cazo porque lo encuentra adorable pese a que está demasiado pasado de moda, y él no tiene corazón para decirle que realmente corta horrible el cabello, además que su rostro está empezando a mostrar ligeros brotes de acné y eso le preocupa.

No tiene amigos, no tiene vecinos que acuden a su puerta cada día para jugar en la piscina, en el salón de videojuegos, el brincolín o la sala de cine… y no sabe porqué es así. Porqué se siente así, como el cuento del pájaro en la jaula de oro o _Richie Rich_. Triste, solitario, abandonado.

Aun así, siempre es amable con todos y ayuda a cualquiera que pueda necesitarlo. Es también aplicado en la escuela más jamás lo presume para que los demás niños no piensen mal de él. Es optimista aunque no haya sido un buen día y jamás busca pleitos. Trata de contar buenos chistes para encajar pero nadie se queda a su lado lo suficiente como para escucharlo decir más de cinco palabras. Pese a todas las virtudes que trata de tener, que se esfuerza por demostrar, le repelen. Nunca se lo contó a nadie pero a veces llora en los baños porque se siente muy solo.

Hasta que llegó ella, el último año de primaria. Se llamaba Mérida, tenía el pelo rojo, los ojos azules y piel blanca. Un día en el recreo simplemente se le acercó y le habló, y Hiccup no pudo ser más feliz.

—¡Hola! ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? —sonrió, con inocencia. Su voz era quizá demasiado aguda, demasiado practicado el tono de amabilidad. ¿Pero quién es él para juzgar, él que tanto pide al cielo un amigo? Hiccup ni siquiera trata de ocultar su sonrojo al verla.

—S-si, ¡claro! —apenas ella se sentó, Hiccup le ofreció galletas—. ¿Quieres?

Mérida se rió. Era un sonido demasiado alto y chillón, pero de nuevo no le importó porque debía ser la primera niña que no hacía una mueca de asco nomas con verlo. Hiccup se aferraría a ello cuanto pudiera, la esperanza bailando en su pecho.

—¡Si, me encantan! ¡Muchas gracias, Haddock!

La emoción de saber que conocía aunque sea, su apellido, casi le hace saltar de alegría. Incluso ignoró la manera en la que ella le había prácticamente arrebatado el paquete de galletas y comido todas sin importarle que no fueran suyas. _Alguien me ve, alguien en este lugar sabe que existo._

—¿Quieres comer conmigo mañana? —preguntó Hiccup, mirando a Mérida con ilusión—. Puedo traer mucho para los dos, si quieres.

Ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo que duró apenas unos pocos segundos, pero suficientes para que él sintiera un enamoramiento instantáneo. Hiccup está tan necesitado de amor, de un cariño que fuera más allá del servicio de su casa, que lo tomará en cualquier forma que venga. No sabe qué es el amor, el inocente, pero piensa que seguramente debe de ser no sentirse tan miserable como él lo percibe a cada segundo de su día.

—¡Eso sería genial, nos vemos mañana!

Ese día, Hiccup estuvo despierto una buena parte de la noche, impaciente por el siguiente día. Su nana, la Sra. Potts, incluso le preguntó que le había ocurrido en la escuela para que estuviera tan animado. Él simplemente había sonreído y pedido ración extra de carne, dispuesto a iniciar ese mismo día un plan riguroso para ganar más musculo en sus brazos que parecían fideos.

Cuando llegó el momento al día siguiente, apenas pudo controlarse en no saltar de alegría al momento de salir del aula e ir al patio a esperar a su nueva amiga.

—¡Haddock, me ha pasado algo horrible! —chilló la niña, aproximándose hacia él con sendas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El pelo le brillaba como fuego y se alborotaba tanto—. ¡Perdí todo el dinero que me dio mi papá para gastar en el mes! —lo abrazó, apretándolo y chillando más fuerte contra su hombro como si intentar matarlo de asfixia resolvería todos los problemas.

—¡No te preocupes! —consoló Hiccup, palmeándole la espada y sonriéndole de manera alegre. Ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias de lo que iba a decir. Él es solo bondad e inocencia, buena disposición para con su prójimo. Tan joven e inexperto para distinguir entre la conveniencia y la lealtad—. Yo te daré lo que perdiste, y te traeré el almuerzo siempre para que no gastes.

Mérida rompió el abrazo y lo miró, parpadeando con ilusión. Sus mejillas regordetas tenían un rastro de lágrimas, pero sus ojos no estaban rojos por llorar, sólo húmedos; como los actores de las telenovelas baratas que de un segundo lloran descarriadamente si perder ni un poco el maquillaje.

—¡Pero son ciento cincuenta dólares!

Hiccup se rió, y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó el dinero de su bolsillo. Jamás advirtió en ese momento el tono victorioso y feliz que había optado Mérida, en vez de uno presuntamente preocupado.

—No te preocupes, tengo mucho. Ayudar a un amigo es lo más importante.

—¡Gracias, Haddock! Eres mi mejor amigo —y lo abrazó de nuevo, saltando de felicidad y arrebatándole de las manos el dinero para luego salir corriendo, excusándose que debía ir al sanitario.

No volvió a verla hasta el día siguiente aunque él la esperó en ese mismo lugar hasta que el receso terminó, pero para este momento Hiccup estaba tan feliz por tener una amiga que ignoró el hecho que Mérida le pidiera de favor hacerle la tarea el siguiente día de clases, y que él, solícito, accedió de buena gana prometiéndole que le ayudaría diario con los deberes.

—¿Mer? —llamó Hiccup por detrás de la línea telefónica, conteniendo el impulso de toser de manera profusa. Su voz sonaba algo débil y cortada. Era uno de esos días de cambio de estación de primavera a verano, y no hacía ningún favor por su nariz congestionada, la garganta cerrada que parecía cuchillo al intentar tragar y el cuello ardiendo en temperatura.

—¡No, Haddock! Mi nombre es Mérida, no Mer —renegó la niña, ignorando el estado de Hiccup. Estaba a la mitad de una película de superhéroes y no podía, ni quería, perderse el más mínimo detalle de la pelea de la pantalla.

—L-lo siento, no volverá a pasar —se cubrió con una mano un arranque de tos flemática y volvió a dirigirse a la línea telefónica en cuanto estuvo seguro que no dejaría el pulmón en el teléfono—. Quería decirte que no podré ir mañana a la escuela porque…

—¡No puedes faltar! ¿Quién llevara el almuerzo? —interrumpió Mérida con voz únicamente preocupada por sus necesidades, y el hecho de que su héroe favorito acababa de recibir una herida fea en la cara, ignorando de nueva cuenta lo que él trataba de decirle.

—No te preocupes. Le diré a alguien de aquí que te lo lleve… —carraspeó. En ese momento le parecía una buena idea mencionarle su nombre real, dado que si ella le pedía que le hablara por el suyo completo, consideró que él también podía pedir lo mismo ¿Eso son los amigos, no? Apoyo y comprensión siempre—. Por cierto, me llamo Hiccup H-

—¡No! Hiccup no se qué, es un nombre horrible. Tú eres y siempre serás Haddock, por el apellido de tu padre que es tan famoso —se rió—. ¡Nos vemos!

Colgó el teléfono, sin darle a Hiccup tiempo de explicarle que estaba enfermo y le haría ilusión que fuera a verle, que mínimo le dijera ilusamente que todo estaría bien y se repondría. No supo porqué razón, pero presentía que de cualquier modo le habría ignorado. Jamás había ido a su casa de cualquier manera.

Así pasaron dos meses. Hiccup no era tonto, sabía que un amigo normal no pediría tantos favores sin devolveros; pero se excusaba diciendo que él jamás había tenido uno, y no podría decir cómo se comportaban. Pudo seguir así por mucho tiempo, pero cosas como esas siempre caen por su propio peso, más temprano que tarde. El fatídico día que se graduaron de sexto de primaria, ocurrió lo inevitable.

—¡Mérida! —gritó Hiccup en el mismo segundo en que la vio pasar a unos cuantos metros de él. Se veía orgullosa en su vestido de celebración por haber pasado el año con buenas calificaciones, y Hiccup quería compartir esa alegría con ella, por lo que corrió a su lado lo más rápido que sus enclenques piernas le permitían.

Jamás se esperó que ella le empujara e hiciera una mueca de asco apenas lo vio llegar, un poco demasiado fuerte para una niña.

—¡Aléjate de mí, gafotas! —gritó Mérida, apuntándole con el dedo de manera amenazadora. Ahora desde el suelo y mirando hacia arriba, la imagen de ella parecía más como un verdugo que como una amiga—. Ya pasó el año escolar, ya no me sirves.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó Hiccup, parpadeando con desconcierto.

Era imposible que la niña alegre que conoció fuera la misma agresiva y cínica que tenía enfrente. Creyó ilusamente que podría ser una mala broma de graduación, pero entonces ella le enseño la lengua con desdén.

—Jamás sería tu amiga, ñoño. Sólo me juntaba contigo porque hacías todo lo que quería. Me ayudaste a pasar el año —pasó a su lado, corriendo y empujándole—. ¡Ahora piérdete, Haddock!

Aquello fue devastador para su ánimo. Fue como sentir que le arrancaban algo del pecho y lo tiraran al suelo para después patearlo. Mérida jugó con su amistad y sus sentimientos, jugó con su buena voluntad e intenciones; le escupió a su confianza y se rió en su cara de la peor forma.

Ese día, volvió a visitar el baño de niños para llorar.

Los días después fueron lentos. El verano lo pasó encerrado en su casa, sumiéndose en pilas de libros y evitando lo más posible pensar en salir y ver a otros niños divertirse entre amigos, creyendo que así podría despertar suficiente lástima en su nana como para finalmente contratar a un profesor particular. Sólo esperanzas inútiles, incluso la Sra. Potts era más optimista que él con que algún día haría buenos amigos.

Agosto llegó inevitable y con ello el día en que debía volver a la escuela. Comenzar la secundaria y la tan horrorosa y temida pubertad. Mientras se alistaba con su uniforme más pulcro y limpio que pudieron darle, se hizo el juramento inquebrantable frente al espejo de que Mérida Dunbroch sólo era un tropiezo, un simple tropiezo que cualquier podría tener, algo natural que superar y sobre todo, algo que jamás impedirá el que siga sonriendo porque así llegaría alguien que se hiciera su amigo de verdad.

Los dioses de allá arriba, sin embargo, no fueron tan benevolentes. Hiccup era como su juguete de tortura favorito ¿Cómo dejarle las cosas fáciles? _No sueñes tan alto, cariño. _Así que, sí, las cosas no ocurrieron como él esperaba. La secundaria, pese a ser de mucho prestigio y clase, era totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado: en la primaria si eras el marginado simplemente te ignoraban. Aquí, eras tan notado que prácticamente todos los preadolescentes querían toparse contigo.

Pero sólo para golpearte, humillar, robarte el dinero, humillar, gastarte bromas, ¿Mencioné humillar? Los niños de tercer año eran agresivos, iban por los pasillos buscando a su presa… y Hiccup fue como el nuevo y asustado blanco luminoso y llamativo que todos miraron como el mejor objetivo de hacerlo sentir miserable.

_¡Pero, vamos!_ Bien dicen por ahí que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Y los dioses finalmente decidieron que Hiccup merecía ser feliz. Y por eso, después de las vacaciones de navidad, ocurrió aquello que marcó la historia de su vida.

El cuerpo menudo de Hiccup salió disparado contra los casilleros. Su espalda hizo un ruido sordo contra el aluminio mientras profería un quejido de dolor por el golpe, más no le dio tiempo de comprobar si estaba moreteada puesto que unas manos considerablemente más grandes que las suyas se ciñeron sobre su sweater verde y fue elevado unos centímetros del suelo. Su agresor era un niño grande y ancho con el ceño fruncido y la capacidad de escupir saliva cuando hablaba. Su sonrisa era burlona y le miraba como si fuera un insecto.

—¿Disfrutaste las vacaciones lejos de mí, tarado? —habló el abusón, riéndose sonoramente de su propio chiste. Sin esperar una respuesta de Hiccup, lo volcó de cabeza con sus manos en los tobillos y lo sacudió de manera violenta de arriba a abajo—. ¡Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, entonces!

—No traigo dinero —gimió Hiccup, luchando poderosamente con la necesidad de llorar. Estaba temblando de miedo y hasta ese punto sólo quería salir corriendo a casa—, déjame por favor.

—¡Cállate y dámelo! —profirió el abusivo, sacudiéndolo con mayor fuerza para que las monedas cayeran por la fuerza de gravedad.

Y lo que ocurrió después fue rápido e increíble, como esas películas predecibles pero que aun así te emocionan: un cuerpo menudo se abalanzó sobre el bravucón, colgándose de su espalda como un mono y mordiéndole el hombro con tanta fuerza de sus pequeños dientes que él soltó un enorme y agudo grito de dolor y automáticamente se alejó hacia atrás, dejando libre a Hiccup, que no podía hacer más que mirar la escena con asombro.

Una niña le había salvado. Una niña rubia que ahora se encontraba de frente al niño que había atacado, mirándolo con odio y tal determinación en sus ojos azules que _Wonder Woman_ se sintió orgullosa.

—¡Ey tu, pedazo de cerdo con patas! —gritó ella, llena de coraje en sus palabras—. ¡Métete con alguien que si se defienda!

—¡Estas muerta, niñita! —gritó el bravucón enrojecido de furia, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, buscando capturarla entre sus manos.

Ella sonrió, con arrogancia, casi con condescendencia. Como si fuera un movimiento natural, se barrió entre las piernas de él con suma facilidad y flexibilidad, levantándose de un salto y pateándole en el trasero con fuerza, obligándole a caer de bruces contra el suelo. Sin darle tiempo a que se levantara, se trepó de su espalda de nuevo y le torció ambos brazos para los lados contrarios.

—¡Déjame, déjame demonio! —gritó el niño, pataleando en el piso y no luchando por llorar.

Ella lo soltó y le dio una patada en el costado.

—¡Largo! —le gritó. El niño obedeció enseguida y salió disparado hacia enfrente sin siquiera voltearse a mirar—. ¡Si vuelves a molestarlo te arrancare el brazo, lo juro! —Después se volteó hacia Hiccup. Para este momento, él estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para incluso desear que el niño volviera y lo molestara en vez de sufrir bajo la rubia que tenía enfrente. Pero ocurrió lo que creía imposible e irreal: la niña se aproximó hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, mirándole con una genuina preocupación en sus ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado. Se veía totalmente diferente ahora, tan amable y bonita que Hiccup tuvo el impulso de pellizcarse para comprobar si era real—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… s-si, gracias —Hiccup ni siquiera supo cuándo empezó a tartamudear, o cómo es que se sonrojó tanto, pero tampoco le tomó mucha importancia porque ella sonrió y de pronto todo era menos importante a eso—. En realidad… estoy acostumbrado a que hagan esto. No es nada.

La expresión de molestia de ella fue instantánea.

—Claro que lo es. Lamento no haberte defendido antes… pero no te preocupes —se rió, y a él le dio la sensación que escuchaba una melodía única. Ella le extendió su mano izquierda con la intención de ayudarle a levantarse, y saludarlo—. Soy Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup se tomó unos segundos para procesar la información, mirando la mano extendida de ella y su rostro alternativamente. De nueva cuenta, la idea de que fuera un sueño de repente se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero de cualquier modo no importaba, porque alguien lo había defendido y se había sentido condenadamente bien que alguien lo notara más allá de lo habitual.

—Soy Hicc… —se calló y tragó saliva, recordando el momento en el que Mérida le dijo que su nombre completo era horrible—. Haddock. Sólo Haddock.

Tal vez con un nombre mejor, pensó, evitaría que ella lo tomara por un tonto y se alejara. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, así Astrid recordaría cómo llamarlo. Así le agradaría.

—¡Muy bien, Haddock! —contestó Astrid, mirándolo con una sonrisa que podría competir con el sol—. Prepárate… porque desde ahora yo estaré contigo.

Hiccup no pudo encontrar punto de comparación entre la sonrisa de labios para afuera de Mérida, y la de Astrid, mostrando los dientes blancos y los ojos vivaces. Eran tan diferentes una de la otra: la primera siempre fue falsa, y ésta parecía tal real que no pudo evitar ilusionarse con la idea de que ya no tenía que buscar más.

Había encontrado a un verdadero amigo.

* * *

—¡Me mentiste!

Hiccup se detuvo en seco y tragó saliva con pesadumbre mientras se retuerce las manos de manera nerviosa. Sólo ha pasado dos semanas desde que se encontraron por primera vez, desde que se convirtieron en mejores amigos automáticamente, pero aun así la conoce como jamás pensó que conocería a alguien. Y es por eso que él no necesita voltearse para saber quién le habla, y repentinamente lo único que desea es arrodillarse y pedir perdón, sin importar siquiera saber qué hizo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hiccup, temiendo saber la respuesta. Se volteó lentamente sólo para ver la mancha de pelo rubio, mientras se aproxima corriendo hacia él.

Astrid hace un puchero con sus mejillas y le pega en el hombro sin intención de lastimarle, más como un gesto de reproche, pero como no controla su fuerza a Hiccup se le escapa un leve quejido de dolor que ella decide ignorar porque está muy molesta.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamabas Haddock, si ese es tú apellido? Tú, pequeña y maldita sabandija mentirosa —le jala la oreja como si fuera su madre—. ¡Eres Hiccup Horrendous III!

El desvía la mirada y se queda inmóvil mirando un punto muerto. De pronto, los recuerdos de las palabras de una falsa amiga son más nítidos que nunca. Astrid nota su cambio y olvida instantáneamente que estaba molesta. Lo suelta, mirándolo preocupadamente.

—Oye, sabes que no quise decir en serio eso de que eras una sabandija.

—No, yo sé —afirma Hiccup, y niega con la cabeza para dar más énfasis—. Es solo que… Pensé en Mérida y cómo dijo que mi nombre horrible y ridículo. Ni siquiera lo menciones, yo quiero que tú pienses que soy cool y eso.

Astrid lo miró perpleja por exactamente quince segundos antes de echarse a reír, ante la mirada estupefacta de Hiccup.

—Eres un tonto —contradijo Astrid, perdiendo el humor ahora y mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué te pusieron ese nombre? Antes de tomar en cuenta comentarios de personas idiotas a quien no le interesas, analiza qué es lo que tú opinas —lo abrazó sorpresivamente desde su cuello—. Aprende a quererte, Hiccup —se separó de él, apenas unos centímetros para poder mirarle directamente al rostro y besarlo en la mejilla.

A partir de ese momento, Astrid siempre lo llamó así. Y de nuevo, Hiccup sintió que las cosas eran justo como siempre debieron ser.

* * *

Los meses siguientes pasaron de una forma vertiginosa. Astrid presentó a Hiccup a Elsa, su hermana melliza, y Anna, su hermana menor. Elsa, tan sólo tres minutos mayor que Astrid, tiene el pelo rubio platino y es considerablemente alta para su edad, con ojos azul oscuro y piel mortalmente blanca. Anna en cambio, de pelo cobrizo, ojos azul oscuro y pecas por todo el rostro. Ellas eran mucho más tranquilas que Astrid, pero lo recibieron con total familiaridad; como si ser amable y dulce fuera algo natural e inconsciente.

Ellas fueron sus segunda y tercera amiga, también sus inseparables. Hiccup a veces esperaba que ellas llegaran un día pidiéndole algo, pero aquello jamás ocurrió, al contrario: Elsa y Anna se juntaban con él después de clases y hacían las tareas, llevaban el postre y lo compartía sin chistar… y Astrid siempre se colgaba de su brazo cuando estaba aburrida e iba por todo el instituto presentándolo con sus conocidos, incitándole a que hiciera amigos.

No supo en qué momento fue que se enamoró de Astrid, pero así fue. No era lo mismo que sintió con Mérida y su fugaz enamoramiento a raíz de un simple gusto: Astrid lo trataba como un igual, como un verdadero amigo. Alguien que a veces te ayuda y a veces tú lo haces, alguien que te da palabras de aliento cuando tienes un examen difícil y te regaña cuando no quieres hacer algo importante, alguien que te visita los fines de semana y se sienta a lado de tu cama a obligarte a tomar la sopa cuando estás enfermo.

Astrid era todo eso, y más. Ella, Elsa y Anna eran su familia, pero Astrid era su indiscutible pilar. Para Hiccup, era verla y desear con todas sus fuerzas siempre tenerla cerca. Pero el destino, una vez más, se encargó de hacerle ver que las cosas no ocurren como él espera.

Fue estando a un mes de terminar el tercer año de secundaria, teniendo quince años. Hiccup seguía conservando esa apariencia de niño enclenque, con el acné a punto de desaparecer de su rostro, el peinado de forma de hongo y los lentes en fondo de botella. Astrid en cambio, comenzaba a desarrollar su cuerpo, curveándose justo donde debía ser y con los atributos propios de una jovencita resaltando a través de la ropa.

Una gran parte de los chicos deseaba salir con ella, y lo odiaban a muerte a él porque era el único al que le permitía acercarse. Ellos solían aprovecharse de ver a Hiccup solo, para molestarle y amenazarlo que dejara de verla, pero Astrid siempre lograba aparecer milagrosamente en el campo de visión, echa un torbellino de furia y gritando cuánto les haría sufrir si no le dejaban en paz.

Hiccup solía pedirle que no lo defendiera, que quería luchar él por la amistad. Pero solo bastaba una mirada de Astrid pidiéndole que no la excluyera para que toda su determinación se fuera de paseo; jamás podía negarle nada.

—¿¡Cómo que te vas!? —gritó Astrid, mirando a Hiccup con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta de la consternación.

Hiccup suspiró con pesadumbre. Se suponía que la idea debería alegrarlo, pero no lo hace: no quiere alejarse de Astrid, no quiere perder esa rutina; aunque eso signifique que pueda pasar tiempo con su padre. Ambos se encontraban parados en la entrada de la puerta de la casa de Astrid. Hiccup había pasado a verla en cuanto se enteró de la noticia de que se iría al día siguiente.

—Fue una orden de mi padre. Él… se enteró que tú me defiendes de los que me molestan, y le pareció un insulto —la miró, con tristeza y desolación—. Iré a una de las escuelas militares que tiene mi abuelo.

Astrid soltó un quejido.

—¡No es justo! —berreó, conteniendo las ganas de soltar un par de groserías hacia la ascendencia de él—. ¿Cuándo volverás?

—No sé, mi padre no me especifico… pero ¡Ey! ¡Anímate! —dijo Hiccup, fingiendo un optimismo que no sentía, tan sólo para tranquilizarla—. Nos comunicaremos diario por Skype, te mandaré cientos de inbox al día y vendré en cuanto pueda. Es una promesa.

Astrid lo miró, haciendo un puchero de molestia con los labios y sus ojos resplandecientes de tristeza.

—Más te vale, o juro que iré hasta allá a golpearte.

Cerraron el trato con un abrazo. Un abrazo que quería decir tantas cosas y lo callaba todo.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo Hiccup, mirando el rostro de Astrid de manera nerviosa—. Quiero regalarte algo —él aun recuerda a la preciosa ejemplar de Boxer de Astrid llamada Meatlug, regalo de sus padres cuando tenía ocho años. Sabe que desde hacía un tiempo, la rubia deseaba otro perro para que le hiciera compañía—. Ven —pidió, tomándole de la mano y jalando su cuerpo suavemente para que le siguiera al auto que lo trajo hasta allí, donde el chofer le esperaba dentro.

Apenas estuvieron a un palmo de distancia, Hiccup abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás y Astrid asomó la cabeza, curiosa por saber de qué hablaba él. Lo que vio en el asiento la dejó perpleja: cómodamente dormida, estaba una cría de Husky Siberiano de alrededor de dos meses. Su pelaje era esponjoso y bello de color dorado, y por la simple forma de su mandíbula podía notar la calidad de la raza.

—¡Es hermoso! —halagó Astrid sin poderlo evitar, mientras se acercaba al cachorro y lo tomaba entre sus brazos para acariciarlo. El perro se despertó animosamente y le lamió los brazos con alegría, moviendo su cola y clamando su atención tratando de llegar a su rostro. Tenía los ojos de un profundo azul claro.

—Es hembra, en realidad. Y es tuya.

Astrid detuvo sus juegos de pronto y le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

Hiccup asintió y le sonrió con ilusión. Colocó la mano en la espalda de ella, y la condujo de nuevo hacia la entrada de su casa.

—Es para que me recuerdes mientras no esté.

Y Astrid no lo pudo evitar: las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, amenazando peligrosamente con caer por sus mejillas. Aquello era uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido, no por el valor monetario de la mascota, si no por el empeño de Hiccup por regalársela; por lo que significaba para ella. El hecho que él se lo esté dando a nada de irse, no hacía más que aumentar el nudo en su pecho producto de la inminente despedida.

Sin previo aviso, Astrid dejó el perro en el suelo y le pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Hiccup, abrazándole con fuerza y recargando la cabeza en su clavícula. Él se quedó pasmado, con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella jamás se daba cuenta de cómo aquel acto tan simple que hacía con tanta frecuenta siempre lograba sonrojar a Hiccup y dejándolo con la cabeza en las nubes.

—Idiota —susurró, sonriendo suavemente—, no te olvidaré ni aunque quiera —se separó de él, mirándole a los ojos a un palmo de distancia—. Gracias.

—¡B-bien! —dijo Hiccup, separándose de Astrid con evidente nerviosismo. Su cercanía le desconcertaba, y no había más que desear acortar las distancias y besarle, declararle sus sentimientos y pedirle su amor eterno. Pero sabía que esa batalla la tenía perdida, más aun que su partida era un hecho—. ¿Quieres ir a _Tiana´s Place_ conmigo por última vez antes de irme?

Hiccup esperaba que Astrid accediera de inmediato. _Tiana´s Place_ era su restaurante favorito después de todo. Por eso es que se sorprendió cuando Astrid, en su lugar, le miró fijamente por casi un minuto, con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera cavilando un plan justo en ese instante. Y a juzgar por la sonrisa que de pronto se formó en los labios de Astrid, Hiccup podía jurar que acababa de decidir algo y no había manera en el mundo que alguien le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—En realidad. Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que te vayas —dijo Astrid dando un paso hacia atrás sin romper el contacto visual. Hiccup tragó en seco y su corazón se disparó a mil por hora—. Ven.

Astrid le tendió la mano a Hiccup con el brazo libre donde no sostenía a su nueva mascota y ambos emprendieron el camino adentro de la casa.

—¿Astrid? —llamó Hiccup mientras ambos subían por las escaleras y pasaban de largo hacia la habitación de Astrid—. Eh… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—¡Shh! Tu espera —sentenció mandándolo a callar. Ambos se detuvieron justo en la puerta de la habitación de Astrid y ella sonrió de manera enigmática—. Te avisaré cuando entres.

—Pero…

No pudo decir cualquier cosa cuando Astrid entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta justo en el rostro de Hiccup, que soltó un suspiro y recargó la oreja para tratar de escuchar lo que sea que Astrid pretendiera hacer. Hubo un movimiento como de cosas moviéndose y una maldición entre dientes, y de pronto todo se quedó en tan súbito silencio que Hiccup se preguntó si era la señal de pasar.

Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a sonar una melodía tranquila de piano que hizo que su corazón volviera a salir disparado.

_"Heart beats fast.  
Colors and promises..."  
_

Hiccup abrió la puerta totalmente sorprendido y encontró a Astrid de pie justo en el centro de la habitación, con el teléfono conectado a un amplificador de volumen. Hiccup parpadeó intentando evitar las lágrimas y se acercó a Astrid con una pregunta en la expresión. Como respuesta, Astrid sonrió. Hiccup conocía a Astrid lo suficiente como para saber que esa era su manera de despedirse, de decirle algo que por su carácter no era capaz de hablar.

_"I will not let anything take away.  
What's standing in front of me.  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this..."_

—Creí que no te gustaban las canciones románticas —susurró Hiccup, apretando el cuerpo de Astrid inconscientemente contra el suyo en un abrazo, deseando poder congelar ese momento por siempre. Donde nada más importaba excepto él y Astrid.

—Cállate y disfruta del único momento dulce de mi vida.

_"One step closer..."_

Hiccup se rió y siguieron meciéndose en silencio mientras la canción seguía inundando la habitación, envolviéndolos en ese instante.

_"I have loved you for a Thousand years,  
I'll love you for a Thousand more..."_

Incluso cuando la canción terminó, ambos se tomaron el tiempo para salir de aquella burbuja, aun meciéndose en una balada imaginaria. Hiccup no sabía cómo interpretar ese momento, y no quería permitir ilusionarse con que aquello era una declaración romántica aunque las letras prácticamente se lo gritaban. Tragó saliva armándose de valor para preguntar.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Tú…? ¿Yo te gusto? …_¿A ti?_

Astrid no se perdió del tono de Hiccup, creyendo imposible el hecho de que ella podría quererlo a él. ¡Dioses! Habría que se estúpida para no enamorarse de alguien como Hiccup: dulce, inteligente, caballeroso, atento y amable. Pero como no pensaba decir algo tan cursi como eso, Astrid se separó apenas lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. Y, como era su costumbre, le golpeó en el hombro.

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo Astrid, mirándole con una ceja arqueada y retándole a que la contradijera—. Y si tú también sientes lo mismo, entonces te esperaré a que regreses.

Hiccup la miró tan sólo un segundo antes de echarse a reír internamente por la situación. ¿Astrid se le declaró? ¿Astrid no estaba segura que él también la amara? Si había que ser ciego para no haberse dado cuenta hasta esas alturas de la vida de cómo besaba el suelo que ella pisaba. Hiccup negó con la cabeza y la abrazó de nuevo, disfrutando aquel momento que tanto había anhelado, antes de que mágicamente resultara falso.

—Por favor espérame, Astrid, que volveré.

* * *

.

* * *

No. Pude. Resistirme. ¡Ups! Realmente no tenía planeado publicar esta historia hasta que terminara con **Serial Hottie** o **Entre el Aire y la Tierra**, ¡Pero es que me picaba tanto publicarla! Espero sinceramente que les guste ese proyecto que estoy iniciando.

**Advertencias:** A lo largo del Fic, van a llorar. A mares. Reirán. A veces. Tendrán subidones de Azúcar. Lo más probable. Y la **paciencia** y **esperanza** será en tema principal de este Fic. Es una historia muy emotiva a la que le he tomado muchísimo cariño mientras la escribía, porque simboliza todas aquellas cosas por las que el ser humano tiene que pasar en algún momento de sus vidas para conocerse y quererse. Hace años la subí en un foro de otros personajes, pero perdí la historia por una injusticia, y hoy sólo pude recuperar algunas partes, así que reescribí mucho, también.

Espero que me escriban para decirme si les gustó. **Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen no es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.** Los párrafos de la **canción** que de repente aparecerá por aquí es **A Thousand Years** de **Christina Perri.**Para las **escenas de la escuela militar**, me inspiré en un capítulo del Fic **Muglelimpiadas** de **Promethea**, ella merece los créditos por la investigación acerca de los ejercicios y armas militares. Es una gran escritora altamente recomendada.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**2.**

No necesitaban más declaración que esa. Astrid sonrió de vuelta y asintió contra el cuello de él, apretándolo contra sus brazos. Estuvieron así por unos buenos cinco minutos hasta que el teléfono de Hiccup sonó con la alerta de un mensaje, y sin necesidad de abrirlo, él sabía que era su señal de irse.

Ambos separaron y en silencio, bajaron por las escaleras. Hiccup titubeó justo en la puerta de entrada de la casa, pensando si ese era un buen momento para darle a Astrid un beso.

—Bueno, eh… —Hiccup se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la miró. Finalmente desechó la idea, sin el valor suficiente para besarla—. Adiós, Astrid.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la reja de salida, pero no dio más de cinco pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Astrid, llamándole con urgencia.

—¡Espera! —gritó, apurando sus pasos hacia él y mirándole de manera decisiva.

Hiccup giró el cuerpo hacia ella, y justo en el momento en que iba a preguntarle qué quería, Astrid le acunó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios. Fue un choque eléctrico impresionante. El contacto fue como dos piezas que encajan perfectamente, que estaban destinadas a unirse. Astrid le besaba lento y suave, como si quisiera preservar el momento para siempre; le sostenía el rostro con firmeza, temiendo, dudando que fuera a separarse. Y él, sólo pudo dejarse llevar, responderle con un acto todo lo que se había callado, trasmitirle todo lo que sentía.

—Vuelve, y lo digo en serio, Hiccup —sentenció Astrid de manera amenazante cuando se separaron, mirándole con las mejillas apenas ligeramente sonrojadas y los ojos esperanzados. Sin darle oportunidad a preguntarle por qué le besó o explicarle, se alejó corriendo y entró a su casa rápidamente.

Hiccup puede estar seguro que la expresión del rostro de Astrid será un recuerdo que le asaltará en sus pensamientos a todas horas.

* * *

—¡Te odio! Han pasado dos días y esto ya es horrible —dijo Astrid, aferrándose al teléfono como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo y acariciando distraídamente el pelaje de su Husky, que nombró Stormfly. Siempre que se sentía frustrada, solía exteriorizarla diciendo insultos, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Hiccup se rió y no pudo evitar suspirar. No hablaron del beso en ningún momento, y el solo recordarlo era como miles de mariposas revoloteando por todo su cuerpo. No podía evitar ilusionarse, desear algo que ahora sabía finalmente que era alcanzable.

—Te extraño. Los estudiantes de aquí están algo desequilibrados… me dan miedo en realidad —contestó, mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor.

Hasta el momento no había compartido cuarto con alguien, y sin embargo estaba habitado para dos personas: dos camas, dos arcones con candado con sus respectivas llaves, dos sillas, una mesa, y un sofá. Tenía una puerta al fondo tras la cual se encontraba el baño con dos retretes en hilera y dos picas de lavamanos con dos espejitos, dos baldas, dos duchas, y un largo banco de piedra.

Sabía que todos los demás estudiantes estaban cenando en el comedor, y Hiccup debía estar haciendo lo mismo, pero no pudo evitarlo: tenía que hablar con Astrid. No importaba que tuviera que sacrificar su cena y recibir un buen castigo, lo único que tenía en su mente era escucharla, imaginarse su rostro, su sonrisa, anhelar que estuviera a su lado y todo era como siempre.

—Más les vale que no te hagan algo —reprochó Astrid, frunciendo el ceño de manera involuntaria. De pronto, recordó el asunto que le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza toda la tarde—. ¿Ya viste a tu papá? —preguntó, cautelosa.

—Oh, no —suspiró—. Se suponía que debía llegar por esta hora, pero no ha aparecido. Tal vez su avión se re-¡AH!

Los ruidos de puertas siendo azotadas asustaron de sobremanera a ambos. Astrid se levantó de su cama como un resorte, apretando el teléfono con fuerza con el corazón desbocado.

—¿¡Hiccup!?

Él no contesto ante el llamado, en su lugar se había quedado de piedra mirando hacia la puerta. Ahí de pie, alto, imponente y fuerte, se encontraba su padre el Capitán General, taladrándole con la mirada verde esmeralda idéntica a la suya, con furia.

—¡Cuelga ese teléfono, ahora! —gritó el hombre, avanzando a grandes y poderosos pasos hacia su hijo. Sus botas retumbaban a través del suelo, y su uniforme repleto de estrellas y honores blandía orgullo y coraje por donde pasaba. El General de la milicia, Stoick "The Vast" Haddock, era completamente intimidante con su metro noventa y cinco, los trabajados músculos y la mirada verde esmeralda más fría y perforadora que puede existir.

Hiccup fue incapaz de despedirse de Astrid, lo único que pudo hacer fue aplastar el botón rojo del aparato y dejarlo en la cama, como si quemara. Jamás había visto a su padre tan molesto y no podía negar que su sola presencia le aterrorizaba.

—Lo primero que hice al llegar fue ir al comedor a buscarte… ¿Y qué me encuentro? Mi propio hijo, el nieto del director, ¡Se escondió de los demás para hacer algo tan banal como chismear por teléfono! —vociferó Stoick, colocándose frente a él y mirándole de manera fija y penetrante. Su voz era gruesa, sonaba como un aviso a algo fuerte y despiadado acercarse—. ¿Crees que esto es un juego? No sólo es una deshonra que tu amiga pelee tus batallas, lo es más que te sometas de esta manera ante ella… Ella hace tu carácter débil y tu cuerpo aun más.

—¡Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir! —se disculpó Hiccup, arrodillándose al suelo en un acto involuntario.

Su padre se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, taladrándole con la mirada.

—No, no lo hará. Porque desde ahora ya no habrá nada que te distraiga de convertirte en hombre.

Esa fue la última vez que Astrid y Hiccup hablaron.

* * *

Hiccup había creído que su vida era triste y miserable cuando vivía en Arendelle y no tenía amigos, pero se equivocó: su vida era mucho más miserable ahora, atrapado en una escuela militar donde era aun más infravalorado que antes por ser el más débil, el más chicoy sobre todo el más asustado. Donde su propio padre, en vez de abrazarle y decirle que lo extraña como cualquier otro padre normal después de un largo tiempo de no ver a su hijo, le grita que se apresurara a realizar el ejercicio, que demostrara que no era un desperdicio que respirara. Un lugar donde Astrid no estaba cerca para sonreírle y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Después del encontronazo en la noche y tras haberse dicho lo que se dijo, Stoick le arrebató a Hiccup el teléfono. También buscó entre las pertenencias del baúl y se quedó también con la computadora, e incluso se llevó su bloc que notas para que Hiccup no pudiera escribir cartas; y todo lo arrojó a un costal sin importarle en lo más mínimo el exuberante costo de la tecnología, para después llevárselo a seguramente tirarlo al primer barranco que encontrara.

Hiccup intentó negarse, intentó que no se llevara lo que podía usar para mantenerse en contacto con Astrid, pero fue en vano. Lo único que su padre hizo fue mirarle de manera amenazante y advertirle que no se acercara. Sólo se quedó de piedra observando.

—Viviremos tu y yo en esta barraca —sentenció Stoick, avanzando hacia la salida sin voltear siquiera a mirarlo—. Así podré tenerte vigilado y asegurarme que te conviertas en un hombre. Aquí estarás cuando yo diga que puedes estar. Lo mantendrás todo limpio y reluciente, con la cama debidamente hecha.

Luego se fue sin despedirse, sin una palabra de aliento. Al día siguiente fue aun más tortuoso. La hora normal de un cadete en vacaciones es levantarse a las siete de la mañana y correr hacia el campo a entrenar, pero Stoick le despertó a las seis, gritándole que estuviera listo en cinco minutos o haría cincuenta flexiones extra. Hiccup dudada de poder hacer cinco. Tres si debían ser bien hechas, tal vez.

Fue casi como un control mental. Hiccup se levantó de la cama de un sobresalto tal, que se cayó por un lateral y se dio contra el suelo, más no tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues las incesantes ordenes de su padre de apresurarse le obligaron a levantarse de un golpe y quitarse el pantalón y camisa de pijama para ponerle el uniforme: conjunto verde y marrón, botas oscuras que le hacían polvo los pies y guantes. Su cabeza había sido rapado el primer día que llegó y Hiccup no sabía si alegrarse de haber perdido al fin el peinado de corte de hongo o llorar porque ni su cabello pudo defender.

Por suerte divina, no tardó más de cuatro minutos en estar listo y completamente recto frente a su padre.

—Muy bien, cadete —felicitó Stoick, sin inmutar su expresión seria. Traía las manos tras la espalda y portaba orgulloso su impoluto uniforme del ejército—. ¡Movimiento! Vas a dar vueltas a la pista de entrenamiento, ¡A paso ligero!

Hiccup no se detuvo a preguntar, temiendo recibir un castigo. Salió disparado por la puerta, y no había llegado aún al camino frente al campo de entrenamiento cuando su padre le interceptó con un profundo ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué forma de correr es esa? ¡Arriba las rodillas! Sígueme el ritmo —corrió a su lado, con ese paso aun más ligero que el trote—. Aprieta esos puños, ¡Mueve los bíceps! No brinques como si fueras una niña paseando por el parque _¡Corrige esos malditos codos!_ —restalló la frustra de caballo contra los dos codos de Hiccup, las vértebras lumbares, costillas, y los dos pulmones.

Hiccup se puso recto de golpe, corriendo por pura inercia y asustado por el repentino golpe.

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —Y siguió corriendo a paso repetitivo y rítmico durante horas, con los músculos ardiendo y las piernas temblando. Incluso perdió la cuenta de las vueltas que dio y de las que decididamente su cuerpo lloraría más tarde, cuando la adrenalina se fuera y el dolor acudiera.

Finalmente, Stoick dio el alto con su silbato cuando estaban cerca de los comedores, advirtiéndole que más le valía aprovechar el descanso para tomar fuerzas y prepararse para la tarde.

—Quiero que comprendas esto —advirtió, mirando a Hiccup fijamente como solía hacerlo siempre que quería intimidarlo. Y lo lograba el cien por ciento de las veces—: aquí no eres mi hijo. Eres un cadete y por tanto se te tratara como tal —su tono adquirió un tinte autoritario digno de cualquier dictador—. Si yo digo que saltes, me preguntaras cuán alto. Si digo que corras, correrás hasta que escupas los pulmones. Te haré más grande, más fuerte y más hábil. No seré blando, no aceptare una sola queja porque sino harás el doble. Y cuando hagas algo bien no se te premiara ¡Porque se espera de ti que lo hagas bien! …Los errores se pagan: si los cometes quiere decir que yo no hago bien mi trabajo, y eso es inaudito y un insulto hacía mí. Tu día terminara única y exclusivamente cuando yo diga… ¿ESTÁ CLARO?

—¡Señor, si señor! —ladró Hiccup, luchando internamente ante la idea de no quebrarse ante él y suplicar clemencia.

Aquello no era sólo una escuela militar, era un campamento intensivo. Su padre pretendía de Hiccup no sólo hacer que estudiara en clase, aprendiera sobre manejo de armas y lucha, también quería las mejores calificaciones y desempeño. Simplemente quería convertirlo en un autentico soldado, sin importar que tuviera que pagar con sangre y dolor el esfuerzo.

No hubo risas, ni charlas. Solo una ducha larga de agua caliente en la que la mayor parte del tiempo Hiccup sólo permaneció de pie sin moverse; ropa limpia y un proceso rápido y seco de engullir la comida sin saber qué era exactamente. No eran ni las nueve de la noche cuando Hiccup ya estaba en su camastro, en un sopor profundo que casi rozaba el coma.

Lo último que Hiccup sabía que se repetía en su mente, sin embargo, era la letra de una canción. Y eso nadie le podría quitar.

_How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

* * *

—¡En marcha! Estas no son vacaciones.

Así empezaba la rutina diaria: una hora antes que el resto, Hiccup era despertado abruptamente y obligado a empezar con entrenamientos que cada vez eran más difíciles y extenuantes, con el único final de su padre gritándole a todo pulmón que no comería hasta no haber terminado con todas y cada una de las torturas que le tenía única y especialmente preparadas para él.

Hiccup ponía todo su empeño; no solo para agradar a su padre, sino por sí mismo. Para demostrarse que era capaz, que podía hacer que se tragaran todas las miradas de soslayo cargadas de burla que le dedicaban los demás cadetes cuando le veían pasar a lo lejos. No sabía con exactitud si llevaba tres meses o uno, pero no importaba mucho; porque en ese tiempo había descubierto algo que no sabía que quería tener: orgullo y coraje.

Tardó casi una hora de carrera al trote en llegar: allí habían unos obstáculos de madera y cuerda.

—¿Ves esos palos cubiertos de alambre de espino, que están encima del barrizal? procura mantenerte lo más posible pegado al suelo o te arrancaras la piel de la espalda. Primer obstáculo, ¡Vamos!

A Hiccup le dio tiempo a pensar porque Stoick salió corriendo y entonces él lo hizo detrás casi por inercia.

Estaba claro que Stoick era un experto en lo que hacía. Se lanzó al suelo en plancha derrapando por el barro con tal facilidad que parecía estar cubierto de mantequilla. Como si fuera un juego de niños, se puso a reptar usando los codos y rodillas bajo aquella maraña de pinchos oxidados y cuchillas, tan rápido que la mitad la población no podría alcanzarlo ni aunque fueran corriendo.

Hiccup se decidió a imitar lo mejor que podía. Aquello era claustrofóbico. El barro estaba frío y el miedo atroz de engancharse con los alambres le hacía engarrotarse a cada movimiento y del dolor al tener que arrastrar el peso del cuerpo con codos y rodillas. El barro se les metía en los ojos, nariz y boca. Se resbalaba y no conseguía avanzar. Poco a poco, consiguió pasar el primer obstáculo. Stoick hacía mucho que se encontraba parado frente al lugar, con los brazos cruzados y zapateando el pie derecho.

—Tardaste casi ocho minutos en hacer un ejercicio que tendrías que haber terminado en catorce segundos. Lo practicaremos hasta que salga bien, ¡Segundo obstáculo!

Nuevamente Stoick se lanzó primero, con Hiccup detrás tratando de seguirle el paso. Tuvieron que pasar por un puente hecho de barras paralelas, colgados, sosteniéndose de barra en barra mientras tenían las piernas flotando en el aire. Hiccup no lo consiguió pese a todo su empeño. A la tercera o cuarta barra se iba al suelo.

Luego subieron un muro de madera, ayudándose solo con una cuerda de esparto. Corrió a saltos en un circuito lleno de neumáticos, pisando en los huecos de los aros de goma. Saltó troncos, cruzó pasarelas de cuerdas, atravesó fosos pequeños embarrados pasando de cuerda en cuerda como si fuera un autentico simio. Trepó por escaleras de madera que tenían casi metro y medio entre escalón y escalón, solo para bajarla luego por el otro lado tras haber dado la vuelta por arriba, a casi quince metros de altura.

Y cuando logró terminar toda la secuencia, bastante más tiempo del estimado para un militar, Stoick le hizo repetirlo. Una y otra vez. Hasta que Hiccup perdió la noción del tiempo y el agotamiento, y solo existía el instinto de correr y tratar de no caer en coma en el camino. La pausa para poder comer fue breve. Y cuando la tarde empezó a caer, le hizo correr hasta el dormitorio.

—Quiero treinta flexiones aquí mismo —ordenó Stoick, señalando con su dedo el suelo de tierra de la entrada de la casa—. Y no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que hayas terminado. ¡Cuerpo a tierra, cadete!

Hiccup se dejó caer sin siquiera gastar energía en gemir de dolor, envarado del cansancio. A pesar que no podía con su alma, comenzó: no llevaba ni cinco, y ya no podía controlar los espasmos musculares de sus brazos. Apenas podía separar su cuerpo del suelo antes de que le fallaran sus extremidades y le chorreaban lagrimas involuntarias solo del esfuerzo.

—Estoy esperando. No comerás ni descansaras hasta que hayas terminado.

—Señor, lo estoy intentando, señor —sollozó Hiccup, después de que un espasmo particularmente fuerte le hiciera darse de bruces contra el suelo.

—No estás para intentarlo, ¡Estás para hacerlo!

Quince minutos después, Hiccup no se había dado por vencido, pero apenas llevaba la mitad de las flexiones. Stoick le miraba con una muda letanía, un _"vamos, se que puedes"_ que repetía una y otra vez para sus adentros, pero que jamás exteriorizó. Cuando Hiccup se derrumbo casi inconsciente en el suelo, justo a la flexión veinte, Stoick se dio por satisfecho.

—Tienes agallas, pero te falta músculo. Por ser la primera falta, seré magnánimo. Si se vuelve a repetir y si no estás a la altura de lo que se espera, no tendré tanta clemencia. Ve a cambiarte y luego pasar a comer.

Y se fue de allí a grandes zancadas, sin detenerse a ayudarlo o alentarle. Hiccup soltó un largo suspiro y sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar fuerte y libremente. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí en la misma posición, desahogando sus frustraciones. No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para levantarse y caminar hasta el baño o cómo fue que llegó hasta el comedor sin apoyo. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que su padre acababa de quebrarle la poca autoestima que tenía, de recordarle cuán débil era, de hacerle sentir inferior.

—Ya no más —se dijo, mirando hacia enfrente y apretando los puños.

Había llegado a su límite permisible. Ahora sólo le quedaba luchar, o terminar de quebrarse en el intento. Y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

* * *

Hiccup se dio cuenta que había pasado un año cuando finalizaron los exámenes del último parcial. Ahora, estando a un paso de finalizar primero de preparatoria, es que se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Astrid en su escuela.

No había día que no se acordara de ella. En las noches, cuando su padre no estaba gritándole que hiciera algún ejercicio y al fin podía considerarse en calma, su cerebro no le daba tregua: el rostro de Astrid aparecía incesante, la canción que ahora pertenecía a los dos llamándole a perderse en forma de hermosos recuerdos de antaño, sacándole suspiros involuntarios y anhelando más que a nada verla aunque sea un momento y saber que no importa el tiempo, siempre esperarían por el otro.

Y se preguntaba si le habría cambiado, si ahora tendría un nuevo mejor amigo que si fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para pedirle que fuera su novia, no como él que le dijo todo justo antes de perderla. La sola idea le retorcía el estomago y le hacía desear tenerla enfrente, robarle los besos que debió haberle pedido y vengarse de los bravucones que le molestaban.

Estaba cambiando, lo sentía en sí mismo y veía en el espejo. Ahora con dieciséis años, su cabello estaba creciendo poco a poco, alborotado y con buena forma. Se había visto en la obligación de colocarse lentes de contacto para que nada le estorbara mientras se ejercitaba. Su altura cada vez la notaba más elevada y su cuerpo sin duda comenzaba a hacerse más ancho y firme conforme cambiaba la intensidad de los ejercicios.

Su padre no le dio tregua en ningún momento. Mientras en las mañanas iba a clases, apenas estas terminaban y tomaba dos horas de descanso para comer y hacer cualquier tarea escolar, Stoick aparecía exigiéndole que estuviera en el campo de entrenamiento en cinco minutos. Y no terminaban hasta alrededor de las nueve de la noche, tan sólo para ir a cenar, bañarse y tumbarse a la cama para despertar a las seis treinta de la mañana y estar listo para la clase de las siete.

Pero Hiccup jamás se quejaba. Porque aquello era una guerra de orgullo, de necesidad, de demostrar que era capaz. Si ya llevaba ese tiempo soportando los entrenamientos y había podido, no iba a permitir rendirse ahora. Y Stoick también lo había notado: Cuando estaba seguro que su hijo no le veía, él sonreía con suficiencia, complacido de notar cuánto había mejorado Hiccup a cómo llegó, siendo un manojo de nervios y lágrimas.

Hiccup había limpiado letrinas con un cepillo de dientes, arrodillado en el suelo sin contemplaciones. Había pelado kilos y kilos de patatas. Había tomado una pala y cavado fosas y trincheras, solo para luego rellenarlas con la tierra que había sacado y volverlas a cavar de nuevo. Había corrido durante horas en campos donde se hundía en barrizales hasta las rodillas, solo para luego seguir corriendo a través del campo, en medio del monte. Había hecho tantas veces el circuito de obstáculos que se lo sabía de memoria y cada vez más mejoraba su propio record. Había recorrido campos de matorrales y hierba alta a gatas y rastras, simulando estar en territorio enemigo. Había participado en varios torneos deportivos de la academia, sólo para que su padre le exigiera más y más.

Su progenitor le había enseñado trucos para librarse del enemigo, donde golpear para hacer el mayor daño posible con el menor esfuerzo, y como liberarse en caso de que los agarraran.

—El cuerpo humano es frágil —instruyó Stoick, frente al muñeco de prácticas—. Hay sitios que si golpeas con la suficiente fuerza, si bien no matas al enemigo, al menos lo dejas bastante mal como para poder salir con vida de una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Garganta, ojos, el plexo solar, ingles, sienes… todos esos puntos, golpeados con bastante fuerza, aturden al enemigo. Practica con el muñeco.

Stoick le había enseñado cómo cerrar el puño de tal manera que golpeara con más fuerza haciéndose el menor daño, cómo extender el brazo para maximizar el efecto del golpe, cómo el tamaño no importa en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Le enseñó a ver sus puntos fuertes y en donde residían las ventajas, y sobre todo, le enseño a utilizarlas.

Hubo una mañana a mediados de enero del segundo año de preparatoria, con Hiccup a casi un mes de cumplir diecisiete años, que lo levantó a las tres de la mañana y le prohibió vestirse. Sin darle explicaciones, le ordenó correr por el campo de entrenamiento en calzoncillos, y lo único que le había dejado llevar puesto eran las botas y calcetines.

—Somos la suma de nuestras acciones, y nos definimos por cómo las aceptamos —le había dicho Stoick en ese momento, mientras ambos corrían por la pista y Hiccup hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no castañear los dientes por el frío matutino, pero sin quejarse en lo absoluto—. Espero que tengas tanto coraje para aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, como lo has tenido para tomar tus decisiones. Tanto las que pueda tener para ti, como para tu alrededor.

De algún modo, aquella lección se le quedó graba a pulso. Hiccup sabía que la manera de aconsejar de su padre era poco ortodoxa y extremista, pero vaya que funcionaba. Como en ese momento: Se enfermó de una gripe atroz, pero la sensación de saber que había soportado las bajas temperaturas y aun tenía fuerzas y ánimos para otra, le sobrepasaba con creces cualquier malestar.

* * *

Jack Frost abrió la puerta de la terraza y soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuánto detectó finalmente a su objetivo, notando que de nuevo, estaba aquella canción que Astrid no dejaba de escuchar incesantemente. Elsa estaba preocupada por Astrid y le había pedido a él que fuera a buscar a su hermana y hablara con ella. Desde que las Hofferson se mudaron de la ciudad de Arendelle a Berk, Jack era amigo de ellas, vecino, _y _pretendiente amoroso no tan secreto de Elsa, por lo que había accedido a intervenir de inmediato.

Se acercó a Astrid. La hermana de su querida Elsa sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la pared y un bloc de notas en sus manos, atacándolo furiosamente con una pluma que no dejaba de rayar y escribir cosas violentamente. No había que ser muy brillante para darse cuenta que las palabras no eran el fuerte de Astrid.

—Hey —llamó Jack, arrodillándose enfrente de Astrid y colocando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de ella—. Elsa me dijo que necesitabas ayuda, y yo soy un profesional… ¿Qué pasa?

Astrid lo miró con escepticismo pero evitó hacer algún comentario sarcástico. Su concentración estaba más en otro lado en ese momento.

—Hiccup es un imbécil —comenzó Astrid. Jack había escuchado esa línea bastantes veces con anterioridad como para inmutarse por eso—. Se fue hace más de un año ¡Y no ha llamado, ningún mensaje, señal de humo! ¿Qué se cree? Le estoy escribiendo una estúpida carta, quizá con la esperanza de que alguna paloma mensajera lo encuentre —se encogió de hombros, y siguió escribiendo debajo de la enorme mancha de tinta con tachones de la hoja—. Pero no me salen las palabras.

Jack sonrió y no pudo evitar enternecerse. Astrid siempre quería hacerse la dura con los demás.

—¿Puedo leerla?

Astrid lo miró de mala gana y finalmente se rindió, soltando un suspiro.

—Si te ríes te asesinaré.

_Querido Hiccup:_

_Te escribo esta carta para expresarte lo que siento. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos, difíciles, divertidos, molestos. Y ahora que te has ido, siento un vacío a mi lado y…_

_Argh, ¡Eres un imbécil!, Por dios ¿Querido, tu? ¡Debí haber empezado la carta con "Maldito enano que no ha vuelto"!. Me estresas ¿Sabes?, Andando por ahí en la milicia sin mí, probablemente con admiradoras sedientas de lanzársele encima a cualquier cosa con piernas, __sonriéndoles como me sonreías a mi__… ¡Pues me vale!, Detesto que __extrañe la manera en la que mi corazón se acelera cuando te acercas a mí. _

_¿Por qué carajo no has vuelto? __Te extraño más de lo que quiero admitir__. Extraño tu empalagosa ternura, los celos que toman control de tu cuerpo y actúas sin pensar. Si no fuera por esos estúpidos detalles no me sentiría idiota escribiendo esto. _

_Siempre eres tan amable con todos. __Cada vez que conocía cosas nuevas de ti, siempre terminaban gustándome__: tu afición por la lectura, tu sentido del humor e incluso esa manera de ser sarcástico __y esa sonrisa que te caracteriza tanto__, tus absurdos comentarios freaks, __lo agradable que se sintió tus labios__… _

_Estoy enamorada de ti,__ y si no vuelves de una maldita vez, no planeo esperarte ni mucho menos. _

_Con odio, Astrid H._

_Pd. No te creas tan especial. La carta fue idea de Anna. Por mi, te habría golpeado en la cabeza con un ladrillo._

—Mejor me quedo con el ladrillo —sentenció Astrid, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

Jack se rió de manera involuntaria.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es la maldita mejor carta que he leído! Déjala así tal cual.

—¡Argh! No estás ayudando —Astrid lo miró con aparente odio, le arrebató la libreta con brusquedad y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

Jack la miró en silencio y finalmente sonrió ante la escena de su mejor amiga gruñendo y balbuceando incoherencias. Sin molestarla, se sentó a su lado, mirando de reojo la expresión de Astrid.

—¿Sabes? Empiezo a pensar que Elsa me manda a mí a ayudarte porque a ella le da pereza soportar tus arranques psicópatas.

Astrid apenas le dedica una mirada de reojo, sin dejar de concentrarse en lo que su mano derecha esta anotando.

—Te habías tardado —murmuró, sonriendo con burla y volviendo a fijar su atención en la nota, mientras _A Thousand Years_ volvía a repetirse en el reproductor, y haciéndole sonreír de manera melancólica, repitiendo las estrofas en su mente.

"_I have died every day waiting for you. _

_Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years…"_

* * *

—Esto es una pistola P35 —informó Stoick, con el arma en su mano mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa situada al lado de la línea de donde empezaba el campo de prácticas de tiro. Lo dejo ahí, y señaló otra arma—. Esto de aquí, un L96, un rifle de francotirador de precisión con un alcance de 1100 metros. Y por último, el L9A1, y la L16A2, morteros de 51 y 81 milímetros respectivamente. Aprenderás a usar estas armas. Hay muchas más que después te mostrare, tenemos tiempo. Aprenderás nociones básicas sobre los distintos tipos de munición y más vale que lo asimiles, o te crucificare con clavos oxidados si al final del año no eres capaz de darle a un blanco a un mínimo de ochocientos metros ¿Entiendes?

—Señor, sí, señor.

Era domingo, por lo que estaban ahí desde las ocho de la mañana y tenían horas suficientes para aprovecharlas. Pasaron las siguientes seis horas montando y desmontando y volviendo a montar armas. Engrasándolas y aprendiendo los nombres de las partes. A medida que pasaba la tarde, Hiccup tenía las nociones más básicas gravadas a fuego en la mente.

Cuando la noche comenzaba a aparecer, habían sucedido cosas muy interesantes. Las ametralladoras pesadas no eran las armas con las que Hiccup mejor se manejaba, ya que era delgado y le afectaba por el retroceso. Resultó decente para manejar los morteros y se acoplaba bien a la pistola, pero la sorpresa fue que parecía haber nacido para manejar el rifle de francotirador. En apenas dos horas le había tomado el truco perfectamente y ya era capaz de darle a un blanco a más de cuatrocientos metros.

—Muy pocos novatos han demostrado tener madera para esto el primer día —felicitó Stoick en su tono casi halagador, viendo los blancos agujerados a lo lejos como si fueran premios de millones de dólares.

Hiccup tuvo que reconocer que pese a todas sus objeciones, su alergia a la violencia y su fuerte aprensión moral a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, había algo liberador en destrozar cosas. Dedujo que sería por el estrés a los que había estado sometido, y el hacer volar cosas por los aires con armamento pesado era una especie de válvula de escape de toda esa presión acumulada. Se remitió eso una y otra vez, intentando convencerse a sí mismo con tal de no sentirse culpable por lo mucho que estaba disfrutando observar por la mirilla del rifle y haciéndole agujeros a la cabeza del blanco de madera.

* * *

—¿No está funcionando, cierto?

Hiccup dejo de caminar y desvió la mirada hacia la chica que estaba a su lado: pelo rubio y lacio, tez blanca con un puñado de pecas y ojos azules. Es como Astrid, pero a la chica le falta alegría en sus ojos y su sonrisa no le ilumina el día.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Hiccup por expresión taciturna, por simple respeto.

Hiccup ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. Al inicio todo fue agradable y cómodo, más como una amistad a la que ocasionalmente Hiccup le permite que ella le tome de la mano y abrace, pero sin el fuego y la pasión que caracteriza a los adolescentes enamorados, con besos y manos debajo de la ropa. Camicazi simplemente llegó un día para con Hiccup y le dijo que le gustaba, que siempre lo había admirado desde la distancia.

Hiccup desde el principio la rechazó, siempre con el recuerdo de Astrid y la promesa de volver y estar juntos. Pero Camicazi fue insistente, pidiendo una sola oportunidad para demostrarle que ella podía hacerlo feliz. Hiccup simplemente dejó que lo intentara, advirtiéndole que no podía corresponderle. Ni siquiera se esforzaba en aparentar que le gustaba Camicazi y conforme pasaban los días, había cierta inquietud rondándole la cabeza, algo que le decía que las cosas no debían ser así.

* * *

.

* * *

Dejé entrever en este capítulo un **importantísimo detalle** con respecto a Astrid, ¿Alguien lo notó? Si lo hicieron, **díganmelo en un review y quien haya acertado,** tendrá un spoiler jugoso como premio XD.

Me fui al centro del país a una boda, y recién volví hoy ¡Lo primero que hago es actualizar! Es porque ustedes se lo merecen totalmente. Me hace muy feliz ver la aceptación que tuvo el primer capítulo, y espero que les haya agradado también este. A lo largo del **fic, **veremos mucho acerca del progreso de los personajes, especialmente de **Hiccup, **para mí es muy importante que sientan todo lo que él tiene que pasar para crecer como persona.

**¡Hora de las encuestas!** ¿Con quién quieren ver emparejada a Ruffnut? Ella es un personaje recurrente en este fic.

a) Snotlout

b) Eret

c) Fishlegs.

Espero que me escriban para decirme si les gustó. **Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La **imagen no** es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.** Los párrafos de la **canción** que de repente aparecerá por aquí son de **A Thousand Years** de **Christina Perri. **Para las **escenas de la escuela militar**, me inspiré en un capítulo del Fic **Muglelimpiadas** de **Promethea**, ella merece los créditos por la investigación acerca de los ejercicios y armas militares. Es una gran escritora altamente recomendada.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**3.**

Hiccup comprendió algo muy rápido: Camicazi no era Astrid. Ambas podían ser impacientes, simpáticas, luchadoras y físicamente parecidas, pero Camicazi no fue capaz jamás de llenar los huecos que dejó la presencia de Astrid. Nadie lo haría.

Hiccup perdió el interés en siquiera intentarla mirarla con algo más que amistad casi a la semana, pero no sería poco caballeroso como para simplemente decirle a Camicazi que se alejara si no tenía una razón. Ella se había portado bien con él, no se merecía eso; no tenía la culpa que Hiccup no fuera capaz de querer a otra persona que no fuera Astrid.

—Se que lo intenté. Simplemente hay algo que no te deja querer y ahora finalmente lo comprendo —Camicazi se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos —se despidió, alejándose caminando y sin voltear a darle una mirada.

Hiccup soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia el comedor con las manos en los bolsillos, tarareando inconsciente la canción que tenía grabada a pulso y pensando en cómo es que habiendo pasado ya dos años y estado a un mes de terminar el segundo año escolar de preparatoria, siga enamorado de Astrid como el primer día. Tal vez, sea porque se negaba a dejar ir su recuerdo. Seguía empeñado en la idea de que ya era momento de regresar a Arendelle y reencontrarse.

—Antes de que acabe el año escolar, se lo diré —pensó, repasando cuidadosamente las palabras que elegiría para hablar con su padre y evitar algún hueso roto.

"_Time stands still__  
__Beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything take away"_

* * *

—Corre cuarenta vueltas con el fusil por encima de la cabeza sin que lo bajes ni una sola vez —ordenó Stoick, entregándole a Hiccup el arma de siete kilos. El campo es de quinientos metros—, y te doy mañana el día libre; además que aprobaré tu petición de regresar a Arendelle.

Hiccup se lo había dicho hacía dos semanas antes de terminar el año, y de eso ya había pasado una semana sin obtener respuesta. Pero hoy era el día decisivo, la prueba final: ambos saben que el esfuerzo es sobrehumano, que es necesario dar más del doscientos por ciento para lograrlo, que contadas personas podrían lograr semejante prueba de esfuerzo y por eso es que le pone ese ejercicio. Porque Stoick confía en las capacidades de su hijo, porque está seguro que tiene todo para lograrlo.

Al lado de él, un enorme ejemplar de año y medio de Pastor Alemán color negro le sigue el paso, trotando alegremente. Su nombre es Toothless y es su fiel mascota, llegó con seis meses a la academia. Stoick le había dicho que él le daría entrenamiento militar al animal, para que aprendiera el procedimiento de amaestramiento. Sin quererlo, Toothless se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Hiccup tenía muchos conocidos por la academia militar, más muy pocos amigos. Desde el primer momento en que vio al perro le encantó, y Toothless de igual modo se encariñó con su dueño a tal grado que siempre que Hiccup realiza ejercicios, él está ahí. Le ladra cuando lo ve detenerse, se pone a saltar eufórico cuando logra completar algo antes de tiempo, se para en dos patas e intenta abrazarlo y lamerle el rostro cuando se acerca.

Justo como ahora: el cuerpo de Hiccup se agota, reclama en forma de espasmos, el sudor le empapa el cuerpo y el sol cae a plomo sobre su cabeza. Toothless se percata del estado de su amo y se pone a girar sobre su cuerpo y ladrar, mirándole. Hiccup lo mira de reojo, y aunque el perro obviamente jamás va a decir algo, él comprende lo que trata de trasmitirle: que no debe rendirse, porque así nunca nadie podrá decir que no lo ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Su padre y su abuelo son la elite del ejército. Su apellido es reconocido por sus logros y su poder, y Hiccup no quiere ser menos que eso.

Por eso es que corre. Corre a ese desquiciante paso ligero. Las botas cada vez pesan más y el dolor es tan insoportable que llega un punto que deja de doler y se hace parte de su rutina. Decide no rendirse, con la determinación en la mirada tensa el cuerpo y toma el ritmo de la carrera. Los brazos se le engarrotan y da gracias por ello en su fuero interno, porque así no tendrá que preocuparse de que el fusil no esté en lo alto. No le importa que luego necesite una palanca y una polea para que le bajen los brazos, porque Hiccup no piensa bajarlos y ceder.

Stoick lo mira todo el tiempo con una persistente y orgullosa sonrisa: Hiccup lleva ya tiempo corriendo y ha alcanzado las treinta y ocho vueltas y media. No ha flaqueado, no le ha temblado el fusil. Poco a poco, lo ve aflojar el ritmo para poder soportar la carrera, pero no se detiene. Su perro le imita. Cuando finalmente completan la última vuelta, se plantan ante él, todo lo recto que puede estar dado las circunstancias.

—Señor, informo que he dado las vueltas con el fusil en alto y no he bajado los brazos de por encima de la cabeza, señor.

Sin que Hiccup pudiera prevenirlo, su padre suelta una risilla, de esas que parecen alegres e insólitas viniendo de alguien a quien sólo le ha visto fruncir el ceño y ordenar.

—Estoy muy impresionado —felicita Stoick, mirándole sin intención de hacerle sentir inferior—. Puedes retirarte a cenar, cadete, disfruta del día. No quiero fallos para pasado mañana, ya hablaremos sobre los pormenores de tu regreso.

Para Hiccup, esa victoria representaba acercarse a su padre más de lo que había estado jamás. Significaba también que había conseguido enorgullecerlo lo suficiente como para que pudiera regresar a donde él siempre sintió que pertenecía. Para que pudiera ver a Astrid.

"_One step closer…"_

* * *

Al día siguiente en el comedor, Hiccup estaba muy relajado. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero tenía la beatifica expresión de quien se ha liberado de golpe de todos sus problemas y está flotando en algún mundo maravilloso interior en el que el estrés no existe. Comía tranquilo, sin prisas de que tenía pendientes por hacer o de que su padre llegara pronto a gritarle que hiciera sus ejercicios. No hoy, que podía descansar absolutamente todo el día y la noche.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Uno de los cadetes de otra mesa se había acercado hacia él. Tenía casi el metro ochenta de altura y un porte altanero que sólo se conseguía de haber sido muy odioso toda su vida; estaba cruzado de brazos, mirándolo con una sonrisa maniaca casi como si deseara despedazarlo con la mirada. Hiccup lo reconocía vagamente como el jefe de su propio escuadrón: Dagur; o _el desquiciado_, como prefería ser llamado.

Adivinando las malas intenciones de Dagur, Hiccup se puso de pie y lo encaró con la mirada penetrante y expresión seria. Dagur notó de inmediato que Hiccup no portaba ninguna credencial en su uniforme y estalló en risas estruendosas.

—¡Éste perdedor no tiene ningún numero!

En el mismo segundo en que lo dijo, las carcajadas a su espalda se multiplicaron.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Hiccup, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante las burlas. Ya no era ningún mocoso débil como para que la opinión de los demás le afectara.

—No tener número es igual a ser un don nadie. Significa que eres la escoria que nadie acepta en ningún sitio —Dagur se acercó a Hiccup de manera lenta y amenazante, esperando intimidarle.

Pero no lo logró. Lo que en otro momento le habría hecho salir corriendo asustado, a Hiccup hoy le incitaba a defenderse a toda regla. Hiccup permaneció impasible, cruzado de brazos frente a él con el ceño fruncido y el rostro pétreo. No iba a permitir que nadie pasara sobre él… y Dagur lo notó, sintió que sus burlas no estaban haciendo efecto, y sólo consiguió enfadarse al saberse inútil.

—No necesito un número para saber qué tan capaz soy y mucho menos la aprobación de desconocidos que ni me mantienen, ni me conocen, y ni me importan.

Hubo un murmullo general entre los cadetes a su alrededor, pero eso tampoco le importó. Dagur, en cambio, apretó los puños y le miró con odio.

—No tienes ni una puñetera idea de lo afortunado que eres. Tu padre es un héroe de guerra, es el militar más joven en poseer su rango, y su padre también es una jodida leyenda viviente. Ellos son los cabrones que entrenan a las fuerzas especiales, las brigadas de asalto, la escolta personal de los reyes… y tú, tal vez ya no seas tan enclenque, pero sigues siendo un puñetero inútil con suerte.

Eso fue el detonante. Hiccup le lanzó una fuerte patada de media luna en el costado izquierdo, lanzándolo al suelo con tal fuerza de impacto que no fue capaz de contestar. Sin esperar respuesta, le dobló a Dagur la pierna hacia atrás hasta mitad de la espalda, ocasionándole un intenso dolor que exteriorizo en forma de aullidos histéricos.

Fueron necesarios dos cadetes fuertes para alejar a Hiccup de Dagur. Lo intentaron retener pero Hiccup les aseguro que no intentaría ningún movimiento más y como se veía bastante tranquilo, lo soltaron.

—Tú sólo eres un cobarde que se esconde detrás de los insultos, que se aprovecha de los demás para llamar la atención porque en realidad nadie lo quiere ni respeta —dijo Hiccup hacia Dagur, mirándolo seriamente—. Sólo me das lastima.

Tras esas últimas palabras, el comedor se quedó en silencio y Hiccup avanzó hacia la salida sin molestarse en mirar atrás, con los demás cadetes abriéndose a su paso con renovado respeto. Sin embargo, fue demasiado benevolente. Porque personas tan desequilibradas como Dagur son peligrosas y no se conforman con palabras. Nadie lo vio venir en realidad, y fue demasiado tarde para cuando Dagur salió corriendo hacia Hiccup.

—¡No! —gritó alguien justo un segundo antes que Hiccup sintiera un dolor lacerante en la pierna izquierda, cayendo al piso.

Lo último que Hiccup vio antes de perder el conocimiento, fue a Dagur sonriendo macabramente en el suelo apresado por algunos cadetes, con un cuchillo en la mano derecha cubierto de sangre y una herida atroz en su propia pierna que tenía una mancha verde amoratada que la cubría entera. No hacía falta ser un experto para notar que el cuchillo con el que fue atacado no era normal.

* * *

Cuando Hiccup recobró el conocimiento, inmediatamente notó tres cosas: una, estaba en una sala blanca, conectado a una maquina que le monitoreaba los latidos del corazón. Dos, que a pesar de que tenía el cuerpo entumecido, le dolía hasta la última pestaña y no sabía qué había pasado. Y tres, que su padre estaba a su lado, con la cabeza recargada en la cama en un aparente sueño incómodo, como si hubiera caído dormido de pronto justo ahí.

Hiccup trató de reincorporarse, pero sólo puso emitir un leve quejido y permanecer inmóvil. Stoick, con un sueño más que ligero, se despertó de inmediato en alerta.

—¡Hiccup! —dijo Stoick levantándose de su lugar e inclinando el cuerpo para darle un vistazo mas detenido a su hijo, pareciendo realmente preocupado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hiccup prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sarcástico acerca de eso. No recordaba mucho, pero debió haber sido algo muy grave para estar en ese estado.

—Como si me hubieran apuñalado —dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente, sin embargo Stoick hizo una mueca sombría y molesta y Hiccup se arrepintió del chiste de inmediato. Prefirió cambiar de tema—. ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

Stoick se dejó caer en la silla y su expresión lo hizo ver repentinamente diez años más viejo.

—Una semana.

_¿Tanto?_ Algo debió haber pasado para que hubiera permanecido inconsciente de esa manera. Hiccup casi temía preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo a Dagur apuñalándome y debió haberme hecho algo porque perdí el conocimiento.

El recuerdo de Dagur provocó una mirada enfadada en Stoick.

—Ese infeliz desequilibrado. Esta en este momento pudriéndose en la cárcel, y personalmente me encargaré que no salga. Lo teníamos en la academia porque su padre es un buen amigo de la familia y pidió como favor personal que tratáramos de enderezarlo —Stoick negó con la cabeza, visiblemente arrepentido de la situación. Hiccup no sabía qué tenía que ver eso con su ataque, pero lo dejó seguir hablando—. Ya había tenido anteriormente delitos por envenenamiento a terceros, pero jamás imaginé que llegaría a esto.

La mente de Hiccup, que ya no estaba tan embotada por el dolor, inmediatamente hizo clic en la situación.

—¿Me envenenó? ¿La daga tenía veneno?

—Y no uno cualquiera, Hiccup —corroboró Stoick, mirándolo con arrepentimiento. Había algo más horrible en la historia, y estaba tratando de manejar eso con mucho tacto, más de que había tenido en toda su vida—. A Dagur le gustaba coleccionar Víboras de Cascabel. Cuando fuimos a registrar su habitación, tenía una escondida en una vitrina. No puedo entender aun cómo es que mantuvo al animal todo este tiempo. Por milagro divino, también tenía antídotos entre sus pertenencias. Eso te salvó la vida.

Debió haber sido toda una hazaña, pensó Hiccup. Esa especie de serpientes se daba exclusivamente en el continente americano. Y por un reportaje que vio hace años, sabía que su veneno era letal en los humanos. Sin duda, en una escuela de militar de Escandinavia, donde las serpientes no se mostraban casi nunca, no contaba con antídotos de serpientes y menos de una tan extranjera.

—¿Entonces quería matarme? —Hiccup contuvo el impulso de reír amargamente por su suerte. Sin embargo, cualquier idea se esfumó cuando vio la expresión desolada de su padre—. Hay algo más, ¿Cierto?

Entonces, Stoick literalmente se derrumbó en la cama de Hiccup, intentando abrazar a su hijo todo lo que podía pero sin lastimarlo.

—Lo siento tanto, Hiccup. De verdad lo siento —intentó excusarse Stoick, y Hiccup realmente no entendía nada. Es decir, _¡Estaba vivo!_—. El personal médico de aquí actuó rápido y tú fuiste sorprendentemente resistente al veneno, pero para cuando te suministraron el antídoto ya era muy tarde. Ya había necrosis en la herida.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —urgió Hiccup, mirando a su padre con desesperación. No podía moverse, estaba demasiado entumecido como para echarse un vistazo a su cuerpo.

Stoick soltó un largo suspiro y apretó un botón de la cama de Hiccup, elevándola hasta mantenerlo sentado. En silencio, levantó la sabana que le cubría el cuerpo y ahí fue cuando Hiccup se dio cuenta de la situación y ahogó un grito de furia: El lugar donde debería estar su pie izquierdo, estaba vacío. Le habían amputado casi desde el nacimiento de la rodilla.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta obligó a Ruffnut Thorston a dirigir su mirada hacia allá. Las hermanas Hofferson acababan de entrar al salón de clase, haciendo que ella arqueara la ceja en un gesto involuntario. Tenían tres semanas desde el inicio de clases de tercero de preparatoria, y desde primer año que llegaron al parecer de otra ciudad, jamás las había visto separadas. No importaba si era en clases o el receso, siempre parecían estar juntas.

Ruffnut torció la boca y siguió el rumbo que tomaban ellas, viendo que se sentaban en la última mesa de la fila del rincón, como si fueran una especie de antisociales. Y no lo entendía, por más que las analizaba no las entendía. De Elsa se presumía de una inteligencia superior a lo normal, como se había comprobado en clases, lo que le valió hacerse de amistades rápidamente entre los cerebritos; La otra hermana que iba en dos grados inferiores, Anna, era amable, dulce e inocente y todos los chicos le pedían citas.

En cambio, Astrid parecía un alma vagando por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, siempre usando audífonos y sumida en un mundo aparte del de los demás. Era de esas personas que si les hablaban te respondían, pero se rehusaban a salir de su burbuja de irritabilidad y prefería pasar desapercibida.

—Dramática —concluyó Ruffnut, desviando la vista hacia enfrente. Por el momento, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones con conseguir ser la capitana en el club de lucha como para distraerse. Necesitaba conseguir la preciada Beca que le permitirá ayudar con los gastos a su padre. Hasta el momento había demostrado que era la mejor y ese único pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Nada podría arruinar ese momento.

Las clases trascurrieron deprisa, y cuando menos lo esperaba Ruffnut ya se encontraba en el club de lucha junto a las demás chicas que integraban el equipo femenino. Entre ellas, una chica de cabellera color zanahoria y ojos color esmeralda; Eep, que esperaba junto a Ruffnut la llegada del profesor de educación Física. Ruffnut sonrió y su corazón se precipitó. Sabía que sería ella la elegida; todos los sabían. Frente a ellas, un pequeño grupo del equipo masculino de lucha se encontraba sentado en las gradas, dijeron que querían _observar_ la práctica.

Las chicas no les prestaron la menor importancia más que para darles un pequeño vistazo; lo más llamativo a su vista fue el cabello negro de uno de los alumnos, recordó haberlo visto antes, en su aula quizás. Se interrumpieron sus pensamientos con la llegada del entrenador Spitelout Jorgenson. De un brinco, Ruffnut se levantó de su asiento junto a las demás chicas.

—¿Hola?

Una voz interrumpió el ambiente. Todos los presentes se giraron a ver quién osaba interrumpir una práctica del equipo de lucha. Ruffnut la miró con la ceja arqueada. Era una de las extrañas hermanas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el entrenador, sin ni una pizca de paciencia.

—Quisiera solicitar mi inscripción al club —dijo Astrid, ante la mirada expectante de todos.

—Las audiciones para ingresar ya han pasado —concluyó Spitelout. Astrid mantuvo la mirada inmutable en el profesor—. Si aún desea entrar, deberá combatir con alguna de las presentes, pero no le garantizo que quieran hacerlo.

Astrid y Spitelout se giraron hacia las chicas y ninguna pronunció palabra alguna. Ella clavó particularmente la mirada en Ruffnut, que la miraba a su vez con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo me ofrezco —dijo Ruffnut sin dudar, cruzando los brazos en una actitud confiaba. Le inquietaba Astrid, ¿Cómo una chica como ella podía solicitar algo así?, ¿Por qué lo haría, es que realmente era capaz de luchar?—. No quisiera que alguien inútil entrara, ¿Algún problema? —retó con una sonrisa.

Ante todo pronóstico, Astrid correspondió su gesto. Era la primera vez que la veían sonreír.

—Ninguno —aseguró.

Sin decir palabra se aproximo hacia el ring, y en vez de entrar pasando entre las ligas como la gente normal, realizo un hábil salto con su mano apoyándose en la liga y pirueta de lado.

—Esto será interesante —murmuró Eep, hincándole el codo con burla a su compañera de al lado.

Astrid miró a Ruffnut desde su esquina del ring. Su cuerpo en posición de ataque con las piernas flexionadas y las manos hacia adelante extendidas con los dedos estirados en una perfecta posición de Kung Fu.

Quince minutos después y un golpe certero justo en la boca del estomago, fue suficiente para que Ruffnut cayera al suelo. Doloroso pero más que nada deshonroso; Ruffnut podía observar perfectamente cómo Astrid relajaba el cuerpo y recuperaba la compostura. Ella terminó por tocar el suelo con su espalda, sus manos aferradas a su estómago en un intento de reprimir el dolor, sin poder creer que había perdido. El gimnasio se quedó en silencio sepulcral en el que nadie había murmurado palabra alguna desde que se escuchó el golpe seco de la espalda de Ruffnut al dar contra el suelo.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos, sorprendidos tanto por la derrota que había sufrido Ruffnut como por la fuerza que se habían dado cuenta, poseía Astrid. En un intento por recobrar la compostura, Ruffnut se giró boca abajo contrayendo sus extremidades para quedar en una posición que no le resultara dolorosa, y chocó su frente contra la lona.

—Perdí —murmuró abatida, tratando de ahuyentar el sentimiento que provocaba eso. Suspiró y se puso de pie. El punzante dolor que sentía en su estómago no se comparaba a la vergüenza que sentía, y mantuvo su cabeza inclinada con sus puños apretados con tal fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a perder el color. Levanto levemente la vista y pudo contemplar los rostros de sus compañeras, e incluso los de los chicos. Ciertamente todos esperaban un resultado diferente.

—Por lo visto —comenzó el profesor rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había presentado—. Alguien más podría ser capitana.

Ruffnut se exaltó. Su derrota no solo le había costado una gran humillación si no también podría ser el puesto que tanto deseaba. Presionó fuertemente su mandíbula y pudo sentir un dolor resbalar por su garganta. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella, mas no podía verla gracias a que mantenía su cabeza baja y su flequillo cubría su vista delantera. Una mano apareció en su campo de visión.

—Fue una gran pelea —dijo Astrid sinceramente.

Ruffnut alzo un poco la vista y sin siquiera mencionar palabra corrió fuera del ring, posteriormente del gimnasio.

Nadie se dio cuenta, que al mismo tiempo salió Snotlout, el capitán del equipo de lucha masculino de la preparatoria y también hijo del entrenador Spitelout. Astrid se había quedado mirando la figura de la chica segundos antes que la voz de Spitelout la distrajera para indicarle los horarios y procedimientos, pero ella solo podía pensar en el brillo de las lágrimas que había visto en Ruffnut.

* * *

Snotlout cruzó los brazos y miró a Ruffnut a unos pasos adelante, dando la espalda a él. Tenía los puños sobre la pared y a juzgar por las marcas rojizas de sus manos, estas habían tenido un encuentro cercano con el concreto.

—¿Así es como resuelves las cosas siempre? —se burlo él, sobresaltando a Ruffnut al escucharle. No tenía claro porque había ido tras ella. No le hablaba, ni siquiera le importaba. Era buena amigo de su gemelo Tuffnut, pero no de ella. Era muy guapa y no podía negar que su espíritu salvaje le intrigaba, pero verla así de afectada por algo tan nimio como perder le causaba repulsión.

—¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! —gritó Ruffnut sin girarse a verle, a pesar de no haber escuchado esa voz más que un par de veces, no le costó reconocerla—. ¡Déjame sola! —gritó de nuevo. Sintió una lagrima bajar por su mejilla. El dolor se agrandó, en cuestión de segundos le resultaría imposible seguir conteniéndolas las lágrimas que pedían salir de sus ojos. Presionó su frente contra el concreto en un intento de serenar sus emociones y mordió fuertemente su labio inferior.

Paso algo insólito que ninguno de los dos pudo haberlo premeditado. Snotlout chasqueó la lengua con molestia. A grandes pasos avanzo hacia Ruffnut y la tomó del antebrazo, obligando a que ella girara su cuerpo y lo mirara, tan solo para descubrir un choque de miradas entre ambos.

—Eres una tonta. Perdiste, ¿Y qué? No será la última vez.

Ruffnut miró sorprendida esos ojos azul grisáceo que la miraban con molestia. No tardó más de un segundo en espabilar, la precipitada interrupción de Snotlout había logrado ahuyentar las lágrimas que se avecinaban a sus ojos, dejando paso a una gran molestia. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡Estúpido! —berreó con enojo al jalarse en un intento fallido de zafarse del agarre del chico. Mas parecía imposible, con cada tirón que ella daba, Snotlout apretaba más el agarre—. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Quién mierda dijo que me lamentaba de haber perdido ese estúpido encuentro?! ¡No es algo que tú entiendas!, ¡Y mucho menos que te importe! —comenzaba a impacientarse, seguía sin entender porque Snotlout no se iba de una buena vez. Ruffnut se mantuvo un par de segundos mirándolo fijamente, y terminó finalmente optando por la que por un momento creyó era la mejor opción—. Si satisfaciendo tu estúpida curiosidad te largas, te lo diré —concluyó con un tono de voz más calmado y relajando ligeramente su molestia—. ¡Necesito ser capitana! ¿Entiendes? —permaneció callada por un par de segundos y se mordió la lengua pero dijo el secreto que tenía atorado en su pecho—. Tuffnut y yo somos estúpidos, estoy consciente de eso. Apenas podemos sobrevivir al semestre, eso descarta cualquier beca académica… Pero nos enteramos que los capitanes de clubes eran becados y nos propusimos convertirnos en eso… ¡Teníamos que disminuir la carga para mi padre! ¡El estúpido jefe de mi padre lo explota! y el ya no puede más. Así que pensamos, yo pensé que podría ayudarlo, ¡No quería que él se preocupara por pagar la escuela! —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ruffnut—. Si mi madre me hubiera llevado con ella también cuando se largó —una pequeña, silente pero perceptible lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla derecha—, ¡Mi padre no estaría pasando momentos tan duros!

Sin darse cuenta, las palabras de Ruffnut comenzaron a soltarse cada vez más, explayando por primera vez los más profundos pesares que sentía. Su voz en pequeños momentos aprecia quebrarse y una que otra lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero había una rubia de una pared, escuchando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ruffnut se presentó puntual a la práctica. Se sentía revitalizada, como si ese día el sol estaba particularmente iluminado sobre su persona y nada podría salir mal. Ella sabía que su revitalizado animo había sido influenciado por Snotlout, pero por orgullo no lo diría o aceptaría. Grande fue sorpresa al estar en la práctica, el momento en que Spitelout anuncio que Ruffnut sería capitán.

Se sorprendió. Las palabras que el profesor había mencionado le habían cortado la respiración.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

—La chica Hofferson dijo que no le interesaba la capitanía —interrumpió Eep, con los brazos en las caderas mientras miraba a su amiga con una mueca de aburrimiento. Se encogió de hombros—. No importa.

Ruffnut la miro con la boca abierta por la consternación. Lo único que pudo hacer fue agradecer por la mención y excusarse con que necesitaba ir a los sanitarios con urgencia. Pero en realidad sus pies la conducían por los pasillos intentando encontrar a Astrid.

* * *

Astrid levantó el rostro en el momento en que escucho su nombre. Ruffnut se le acercaba corriendo con una clara mueca de molestia. Soltó un suspiro, anticipándose a lo que sabía que ocurriría.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Ruffnut la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué rechazarías algo tan importante como ser capitana? ¡¿Es alguna clase de broma estúpida?!

Astrid la miró de manera impasible.

—Es más importante para ti que para mí —dijo hablando con un tono monocorde, recibiendo un gesto de sorpresa de Ruffnut.

—¡¿Mas importante?! ¡¿Piensas que me voy a tragar esa mierda?!

Ruffnut comenzaba a gritar cada vez más fuerte y con más violencia. Astrid frunció el ceño. Jamás había sido acreedora de paciencia y mucho menos de aceptar tratos violentos a su persona sin llevarse el brazo del agresor en el proceso.

—Jamás pensé que fueran a querer darme ese puesto —se rio de manera amarga—. Los escuche. No te conozco y no debería hacerlo pero no importa: Yo no necesito la beca. Tómalo como quieras. Y si te hace sentir mejor: no lo hago por ti, me he inscrito a otros deportes también y ser capitana me consumiría demasiado tiempo.

Ruffnut se mordió la lengua, tenía un mal sabor de boca y sabía que solo había una manera de quitarlo. Caminó con paso decidido hacia donde Astrid se encontraba y se paró.

—Tienes razón, ser capitana era muy importante para mí, tanto por mi padre como en lo personal —desvió la mirada hacia el suelo—. Y si lo hiciste o no por mí, no me interesa… Lo hiciste y me sentiría mal si no lo digo —Ruffnut trago saliva—. Gracias, siento haber pensado que eras una tipa estúpida. Pero para mí defensa me diste una paliza —rió de manera divertida y extendió su mano frente a Astrid imitando el gesto que ella una vez empleó—. ¡Fue una gran pelea, Hofferson!

Astrid parpadeó de manera confusa, mirando la mano de Ruffnut. No se había esperado un desenlace así pero de algún modo, sus palabras habían logrado tocar algo especial en ella.

—Y no será la última, Thorston —sentenció, guiñando el ojo en un gesto cómplice mientras cerraba su mano en torno a la de ella—. Aunque me des ordenes en los entrenamientos, no lograras ganarme.

Ruffnut soltó un bufido y jaló el cuerpo de Astrid hacia ella, tomando entre su brazo el cuello delgado de Astrid, prensándolo en un inusual abrazo.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —gritó Ruffnut, sonriendo de manera retadora.

Astrid no pudo evitar reírse de la situación mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante y usaba la gravedad en contra de Ruffnut, llevándola en su espalda justo en el momento en que la arrojaba al suelo y ella pateaba el suelo donde estaban sus pies como respuesta, haciéndole saltar e iniciando una nueva pelea entre ambas.

Astrid no se dio cuenta pero en todo momento no dejo de sonreír, de gritar, celebrar y burlarse con cada nuevo movimiento. Aquello era un acto que ya casi había dejado de lado desde la partida de Hiccup, pero que repetirlo sonaba como un nuevo comienzo. Como la fase sentimental de la _aceptación._

"_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave?__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall"_

* * *

Es sorprendente como tu vida puede arruinarse en un simple instante. Irónico como Hiccup solía referirse a su vida como "Antes de la escuela militar, cuando era feliz junto a Astrid" y "En la escuela militar, siendo negreado por Stoick". Ahora, todo era "Antes de Dagur, cuando estaba completo" y "Después de Dagur, intentando rehacer su vida".

Pasado el shock inicial de perder un miembro, Hiccup volvió a hacer algo que creía jamás volver a hacer: lloró. Lloró porque la vida era una mierda. Lloró sin importarle que estuviera su padre presente. Stoick no dijo nada, permitiendo a su hijo desahogarse como quisiera, comprendiendo su dolor. A él también le desgarraba verlo así. Y después de llorar, a Hiccup le bastó un segundo para decidir que aquello era estúpido y perder un miembro no iba a detenerlo ¡Había mucha gente así en el mundo! Personas que eran un verdadero orgullo, que cargaban con su estigma como un estandarte.

Hiccup también lo haría. La ciencia estaba muy avanzada, las prótesis actuales eran tan reales que prácticamente no notaban la diferencia. Fue ahí cuando las cosas tomaron lentamente un nuevo rumbo. Los siguientes días, Hiccup permaneció en cama recobrando fuerzas. Stoick prácticamente vivía en la enfermería con él. Incluso muchos cadetes, los que habían presenciado el altercado con Dagur, lo habían ido a visitar. Irónico que había tenido que pasarle eso para ser tan aceptado.

En ese lapso de descanso, Hiccup había descubierto algo que realmente le fascinaba: la mecatrónica. Siempre había sido brillante para las matemáticas, física y astronomía. Pero esto era sobrepasar cualquier cosa. Prácticamente se devoró un enorme tomo de principios básicos de mecánica y pronto otro de ingeniería industrial. Y para cuando su pierna había cicatrizado completamente y una importantísima eminencia médica fue llevada a la academia para que se encargara exclusivamente de ponerle a Hiccup una prótesis, él ya tenía un sinfín de preguntas que hacerle.

El galeno, Drago Bludfist, un hombre que tenía una prótesis en lugar de su brazo izquierdo luego de perderlo en un aparatoso accidente de auto, quedó tan impresionado con la inteligencia de Hiccup que rápidamente le animó a estudiar una ingeniería. Aun tenía que cursar tercero de preparatoria, pero esa idea le agradó mucho a Hiccup.

El año siguiente, Hiccup se dedicó a continuar con sus estudios en la escuela militar y adaptarse a su prótesis. Él mismo se había aventurado a hacerle mantenimiento y se sentía muy contento con el resultado. Su padre irradiaba tanto orgullo que parecía un pavo real.

* * *

_._

* * *

_Oh, cielos. _¡Pobre Hiccup! Pero era necesario hacer esto, para mí, un Hiccup sin prótesis no es Hiccup. Además, de esta manera, han pasado ya** tres años** y aun no se han reencontrado Astrid y Hiccup ¿Cuánto más pasaran para verse? ¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo!

Felicidades a **Chelsea Jackson, Ayame Hikari, Tori Berk, Lady Aira H H, Kristy92 **por haber notado el importantísimo detalle del capítulo anterior. Algunas chicas dieron la respuesta más clara que otras, pero igual les daré su jugoso Spoiler. Por PM, pueden preguntarme **cualquier cosa del fic, **y yo con gusto les responderé.

Respecto a **Hiccup y Camicazi.** Yo creo que es normal. Hiccup es alguien muy considerado y bueno, y no le partiría el corazón a una chica tan cruelmente. Él jamás dijo que le correspondería a Camicazi o serían pareja, simplemente dejó que ella intentara hacer que le gustara. No lo consiguió por supuesto, y jamás se besaron como tal, así que estén tranquilas que ella no será un problema más adelante. Yo creo que esto es algo normal en los hombres, no son tan firmes como nosotras al momento de esperar a alguien.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Esther Coutoi, **que es una lástima que no tenga cuenta registrada por aquí para responderle sus hermosos reviews ;')

Espero que me escriban para decirme si les gustó. **Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen no es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.** Los párrafos de la **canción** que de repente aparecerá por aquí son de **A Thousand Years** de **Christina Perri. **Para las **escenas de la escuela militar**, me inspiré en un capítulo del Fic **Muglelimpiadas** de **Promethea**, ella merece los créditos por la investigación acerca de los ejercicios y armas militares. Es una gran escritora altamente recomendada.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**4.**

Pasó el tiempo de nuevo, y Hiccup realmente había dominado muy bien la prótesis, incluso comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios habituales con ella. Mucho más lento de lo normal y más laborioso, si, pero era sorprendente, y para cuando el primer año de la universidad militar terminó, nadie notaba la diferencia.

No se había vuelto a tocar el tema del regreso de Hiccup a Arendelle, pero Hiccup no lo había olvidado ni por un segundo. Las situaciones hicieron que sus planes se retrasaran y ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que vio a Astrid, pero por ningún motivo iba a desistir de regresar. El problema era que ahora, las cosas eran diferentes: ¿Cómo tomaría Astrid su situación? ¿Lo aceptaría aun sin su pierna? Dos segundos después, deseó golpearse por semejante estupidez. _¡Era Astrid!_ Si lo había querido aun cuando era un pescado parlanchín, lo querría de cualquier modo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto con la llegada de Stoick al dormitorio. Se veía bastante contento a juzgar por su expresión de júbilo, y Hiccup no sabía si eso en veces era bueno o malo.

—¡Hiccup! Tengo magnificas noticias —saludó Stoick yendo hacia él—. Estuve hablando con tu director y en vista de tus sorprendentes habilidades, ha decidido saltarte del segundo hasta el cuarto grado escolar directamente ¿No es eso un orgullo? No cabe duda que eres el mejor.

Lo palmeó en la espalda y Hiccup casi siente que el pulmón cambió de sitio. Trató de ordenar bien sus ideas para evitar de su padre lo matara lo menos sanguinariamente posible. Stoick había estado diciéndole a Hiccup que tenía un puesto asegurado en la universidad como docente en cuanto acabara sus estudios. No dudaba del prestigio de la escuela ¡Su padre era el dueño después de todo!, pero eso no era lo que quería.

—Eso es maravilloso papá, y realmente me siento muy halagado, pero… —titubeó y su padre se dio cuenta porque inmediatamente dejo de festejar, mirándolo con la ceja arqueada. Hiccup tragó saliva—. Seguiré con el plan de regresar a Arendelle.

La habitación se quedó en un súbito silencio y de pronto Stoick estalló en estruendosas carcajadas.

—¡Que buena broma, hijo! —siguió riendo por unos segundos y luego volvió a una postura relajada pero autoritaria—. Pero eso es imposible —Stoick retiró cualquier idea de irse con un simple aspaviento de su mano—. ¿Para qué quieres irte si aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas? Seguirás estudiando aquí; Has tenido buenos resultados y no echarás a perder tu futuro por sueños ridículos.

La manera tan contundente y autoritaria en la que Stoick rechazó la idea fue suficiente para sacar a Hiccup de su estupor. La sangre corrió rápidamente y el coraje empezó a crecer en su interior como llamas.

—Quiero estudiar en Arendelle ¡Antes del accidente dijiste que podía irme! —reclamó Hiccup con expresión sorprendida apenas lo tuvo justo a un palmo de distancia.

Había trabajado mucho, se había esforzado al máximo en todo lo que había hecho para demostrar que estaba listo. Entonces ¿Para qué pretendía su padre dejarlo ahí, si claramente lo que más quería era salir? Tal vez fue por las emociones del momento o el hecho de haber revivido momentos anteriores de su vida, que abrieron una herida mal curada.

Hiccup no iba a permitir que nadie pasara sobre él de nuevo y eso incluía a su padre. Ellos realmente habían mejorado muchísimo su relación y le dolía saber que aun así Stoick siguiera sin comprenderlo.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado. Tú…

—El accidente no me hizo más débil —interrumpió Hiccup—. Y tienes que aceptar eso. Quiero tomar mis propias decisiones sobre dónde estar y qué hacer y ni tú vas a detenerme.

—¡No seas insolente conmigo! —reclamó Stoick, apretando los puños y mirándole fijamente, esperando intimidarlo como tantas veces lo había logrado. Pero ahora no ocurrió así: su propio hijo le devolvió el gesto, retándole con su expresión—. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, que seas un hombre hecho y derecho; que seas feliz… ¡Te he dado todo!

—¡Ya era feliz! —gritó Hiccup, sin importarle ser irrespetuoso—. Mi infancia fue horrible y sola y justo cuando llegó alguien que me completa ¡Tú decides alejarla porque va en contra de tus ideas!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber en qué momento de la conversación las cosas habían llegado a ese tema, repasando las oraciones que habían sido lanzadas al aire. Estaban atravesando un terreno peligroso, con un pasado del que no habían hablado y no esperaban tocar tan pronto.

—¿Todo esto es por _eso_? —preguntó Stoick pronunciando las palabras suavemente, como alguien que está midiendo lo que va a decir. Estaba tenso y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarse al ataque—. ¿Tu aversión a quedarte en este lugar es porque te aleje… de _ella_?

Hiccup desvió la mirada, ocultando su expresión abatida. Hablar de Astrid con él siempre es un tema difícil y justo en ese momento su recuerdo es como un pesado hierro sobre su pecho. Han pasado más años separados de los que esperaba. No la culpaba si ella se había cansado de esperarlo.

—Me has enseñado quién era, haz estado conmigo en el momento más difícil de mi vida, y eso te lo voy a agradecer siempre. Pero no consentiré que pretendas controlarme más. Te obedezco ciegamente como general y mi superior en la milicia, y hoy más que nunca te considero un padre. Pero esta es mi vida y quiero decidir yo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Hiccup se alejó a grandes pasos y salió del dormitorio.

"_But watching you stand alone__  
__All of my doubt__ s__uddenly goes away somehow"_

* * *

No supo de su padre en casi tres semanas. Hiccup seguía yendo al campo de entrenamiento a realizar ejercicios para recuperar la condición física, pero Stoick jamás aparecía, ni siquiera había llegado a dormir. Sospechó que su padre había decidido darse espacio después de la discusión así que lo dejó estar; cansado él también por lo que había sucedido.

Seguía maquinando mentalmente una y mil formas de volver a Arendelle, pero la situación eran complicada: no tenía dinero a la mano para poder llegar o comer. Podría caminar hasta allá aunque eran unos buenos miles de kilómetros, y tomaría demasiado tiempo porque requeriría mucho descanso para la prótesis. Sin embargo estaba seguro como el infierno que podría soportar la situación.

Una vez en Arendelle, pensó, sería más fácil sacar una identificación oficial y así ir al banco a retirar dinero de sus cuentas de ahorros. Si es que Stoick no le había cancelado sus cuentas para ese momento, claro. Fue un jueves por la mañana cuando Hiccup entró a la habitación que compartían que finalmente vio a su padre de nuevo: se encontraba sentado y con los codos sobre la mesa, con expresión seria y sorprendentemente tranquila.

—Siéntate, Hiccup —dijo Stoick con un tono pasivo y conciliador.

No era una orden y sin embargo él obedeció de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, desconcertado pero manteniendo la calma. No quería otra pelea pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer si su padre intentaba ordenarle de quedarse.

Sin embargo, lo que dijo fue algo que completamente no se esperaba.

—La última vez que te vi no tuve oportunidad de darte esto —le entregó un diploma enrollado, un galón para la pechera, una cajita de terciopelo y una carpeta de cuero—. Enhorabuena, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, te has graduado con honores con el rango de Sargento de Personal. Aquí tienes su diploma, insignia y los resultados de tu test de capacidad: has sido recomendado para la división de Inteligencia por si después deseas continuar en un futuro con tu carrera militar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hiccup, sin poder disimular su sorpresa: era un oficial. Del rango más bajo, pero oficial. Eran contados los cadetes que recibían tal honor de un titulo sin haber hecho una carrera universitaria completa en la milicia.

—Lo que tienes en la mano, no te lo han dado ni regalado. Te lo has ganado a pulso. Has derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas por conseguirlo, y ahora te pertenece.

Ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, Hiccup mirando sus papeles con fascinación. Ahora ya tenía un nombre para lo que sentía. La unión de lo viejo y lo nuevo. Era algo que había conquistado, una nueva identidad.

—Es… —intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Nadie se había atrevido antes a levantarme la voz. El hecho que tú lo hagas me demuestra cuánto me he equivocado —Stoick negó con la cabeza de manera suave—. Te pareces tanto a tu madre: Valka fue una mujer dulce pero de firme carácter, y siempre ayudaba a los demás. La conocí cuando tenía veintiséis años; era la enfermera a cargo del hospital que atendía a los heridos de la guerra civil escandinava… la ame desde el primer día. Cuatro meses después que nos casamos me anunció que estaba esperándote; fui el hombre más dichoso, más aun cuando supimos que serías niño —suspiró, y su rostro pareció envejecer diez años de pronto—. Fue esa mañana del veintinueve de febrero que un conductor amanecido se le atravesó mientras regresaba de consulta. Sobrevivió, pero el parto se le adelantó un mes antes. La atendieron de inmediato en el hospital y yo llegue justo al momento para escucharla gritar su último aliento, repitiendo tu nombre de manera incesante —carraspeó de manera sonora, amortiguando el nudo de la garganta y el ardor de los ojos—. Desde ese momento me jure que te protegería con mi vida, pero lo hice mal. Creí que trayéndote aquí y haciéndote como yo, podrías defenderte y así serías feliz; pero me equivoque —miró a Hiccup con pesadumbre, con la muda suplica del perdón en los ojos—. Esto es tu libertad, Hiccup. Tenías razón, no eres un niño. Y me siento muy orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido —y sonrió, de manera abierta y personal, justo como un padre lo haría con su hijo.

Hiccup se rió sin poderlo evitar. Estaba enternecido, y los ojos acuosos por haber escuchado la historia de su madre. Sin premeditarlo, se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia su padre, abrazándolo por los hombros.

—Y yo me siento muy orgulloso del padre atemorizante y exigente que me tocó.

Stoick rió como respuesta, correspondiéndole el abrazo y palmeándole la espalda. En tres años ambos lograron acercarse más que en toda una vida. Su propio hijo se había ganado su respeto y su admiración más que cualquier otro soldado con más experiencia. Muchos cadetes que hacían la instrucción completa de años no aprendían tanto. Se sentía inmensamente orgulloso. Era digno heredero del legado que sus antepasados habían creado y que sacaría adelante en un futuro.

—Tengo que atender una misión en Rusia, pero volveré a casa en dos meses más y me tomare un buen tiempo de descanso. Asegúrate de llevar a Astrid para conocerla mejor —le guiñó un ojo. Hiccup quería esconderse por la vergüenza de saberse descubierto—. He preparado todo lo necesario para que te instales en Berk.

—¿Berk? —preguntó Hiccup con la ceja arqueada.

—Investigue a Astrid. Se mudó para allá al terminar la secundaria porque sus padres están en una expedición en Egipto. Las tres hermanas Hofferson están a cargo de su tía Gothi Hofferson. Están matriculadas en la universidad local. Tiene excelentes programas de estudio y buen prestigio.

Le tomó varios segundos a Hiccup asimilar lo sucedido, sobretodo entender el hecho de que su padre había hecho todo eso por él, y que sin su ayuda jamás la habría encontrado. Finalmente le sonrió a su padre de manera agradecida. Que fuera él quien le estaba ayudado a encontrar a la misma persona que le prohibió ver en primer lugar, era increíble.

Stoick se levantó de su asiento, tomando un juego de varias llaves del escritorio y una cartera de cuero negra, que hasta entonces no había reparado.

—Ya reactive tus tarjetas, puedes utilizarlas en cualquier momento. Te compré un auto como regalo atrasado de graduación de preparatoria y lo mande a aparcar en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. También están las copias de la casa ahí —abrió un cajón del escritorio, sacando un boleto de avión—. El vuelo sale en cuatro horas más. Te sugiero que te apresures para hacer tu maleta porque es una hora de camino al aeropuerto. Toothless también se irá contigo, para que nos llevemos su jaula.

Todo lo que le decía era nuevo e insólito y no podía ocultar la cara de sorpresa y felicidad. A Hiccup le costaba creer cómo su padre había podido organizar todo desde la distancia. Estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo es que lo había logrado, pero la orden expresa de Stoick de apresurarse o de lo contrario hacerle correr cien vueltas, le hizo callar. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían. Ahora él únicamente debía concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Astrid era su prioridad ahora.

"_One step closer…"_

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Hiccup cuando salió del aeropuerto de Berk, fue inhalar una gran cantidad de aire y sonreír como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida. Ya era viernes y el sol ya estaba por ocultarse.

La última vez que había estado en Berk, había sido por las vacaciones de pascua de hacía más de cuatro años. Precisamente, fue acompañando a la familia Hofferson a visitar a la tía Gothi, hermana de Finn Hofferson. En esos tiempos visitó tantas veces la ciudad que había pedido a su padre de comprar una casa; y él, solicito a cumplir cualquier capricho suyo como siempre, se apropió de una realmente bonita. Había planeado mostrársela a Astrid como una sorpresa la siguiente vez que fueran a Berk, pero entonces fue cuando partió a la milicia y ella jamás se enteró.

Hiccup caminó hacia el estacionamiento, jalando el carrito cargador donde estaba la jaula de Toothless, quien mecía su cola con emoción, impaciente por salir de ahí y explorar el nuevo lugar al que había llegado, y su maleta. A pesar de haber estado cuatro años en la academia, no tenía más ropa que unos cuantos pares de ropa interior, dos camisas tipo polo, una mezclilla y dos pares del uniforme militar, ya que su padre le obligaba a lavar cada noche para que, según él, aprendiera a valoras las cosas y de responsabilidades. No tenía mucho a la mano y se encontraba incomunicado.

Sacó las llaves del Jeep y apretó el botón para quitar el seguro en repetidas ocasiones, buscando con la mirada al auto. Su padre le había dicho que era un modelo Wrangler del año, tipo 4x4 y de cuatro puertas en color verde musgo; dado que a esa hora no había muchos autos y menos del tipo que buscaba, estaba seguro que encontrarlo no representaba mayor problema.

Ya en el auto, Hiccup metió la jaula a la cajuela y partió rumbo a la dirección de su exactamente cómo llegar, no por nada ése era su hogar favorito: estaba decorada con colores cálidos y muebles de madera sencillos, nada ostentoso. Era de tamaño mediana de dos pisos, color crema y techo de teja. Se rió entre dientes al recordar que estaba rodeada por un muro de ladrillos de más de dos metros y un metro más de cercado de alambre de púas, además de censores de movimiento por todo el terreno y varias cámaras de seguridad junto a un sistema de alarma vigilado las veinticuatro horas por una compañía especializada en el asunto; según su padre, para protegerla de ladrones.

Lo había hecho en todas las propiedades que te tenían, y Hiccup atribuyó ese gesto como una especie de paranoia. O una indirecta de que a Stoick le gustaba tener a su hijo protegido mientras él viajaba tanto.

Diez minutos después de manejar, divisó el terreno de la casa. Abrió el portón eléctrico blanco que se encontraba enfrente de la fachada y aparcó el auto justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Era un espacio de concreto, suficiente para tres autos. Lo primero que hizo al bajarse fue abrir la cajuela y dejar libre a Toothless, que automáticamente salto del auto y dio vueltas alrededor de Hiccup, emocionado por su libertad.

—Te va a encantar el patio —le dijo Hiccup a su fiel amigo, acariciándole la cabeza.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, el patio era increíble: piscina, palapa con asador y espacio suficiente como para media cancha de rugby.

Bajó su maleta y se aproximó hacia la puerta de cedro de la entrada de la casa. Lo primero que notó al entrar fue que alguien debió haber ido a limpiar recientemente, pues todo estaba impecable. Su padre mandaba periódicamente a limpiar, así que no le sorprendía en absoluto encontrársela en tan buen estado. La sala estaba del lado izquierdo: tres muebles de tela de color café con dorado y una mesita en el centro. Hiccup decidió ir primero hacia allá para dejar a Toothless. Apenas llegaron al patio, el perro se lanzó como bala corriendo por el lugar; sobretodo, asomó la cabeza hacia la piscina y comenzó a beber del agua de esta.

—¡No dejes muchos pelos ahí! —gritó Hiccup, sonriendo ante la imagen de su perro. Además de la habilidad innata de los perros de nadar, Toothless también había recibido entrenamiento en el agua por lo que no le preocupaba en lo absoluto que algo pudiera pasarle.

Se adentró de nuevo hacia la casa, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia la escalera para ir al segundo piso, y entró a la habitación que recordaba como suya. El lugar era amplio pero sencillo. La cama tipo matrimonial de colcha negra del lado izquierdo, un escritorio blanco en la esquina, la puerta al baño del otro lado, estantes con libros, una televisión pantalla plana mediana sostenida en el hueco entre el techo y la pared verde agua enfrente de la cama, un mueble largo rectangular debajo para guardar ropa con una lámpara encima y un cuadro de él y las Hofferson junto a otro más de él en medio de su padre y abuelo.

Dejó la maleta sobre la cama de manera distraída y se aproximó a los cuadros. Las fotos era obviamente vieja y el hecho de verlas ahí le sacó una sonrisa. Aquello era lo único que tenía el cuarto que podía identificarlo como de él, ya que su padre jamás le permitió que tuviera pósters o la colcha de algún personaje, y ahora que podía hacer cambios no se le ocurría nada.

Se dio media vuelta y miró la precaria maleta aun hecha.

—Hora de ir de compras —susurró, haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Como toda persona normal del género masculino, la idea de andar caminando por tiendas escogiendo ropa se le hacía por demás una tarea titánica; pero dado que realmente no tenía nada que ponerse, tendría que hacer el sacrificio. Además, había que abastecerse de comida y demás artículos que se necesitara.

* * *

Una hora más tarde y una ducha después, Hiccup ya había aparcado en el estacionamiento del centro comercial más grande de la ciudad. Eran tres pisos repletos de establecimientos, más un supermercado pegado al edificio de las tiendas.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue recorrer el lugar. No pensaba estar dando vueltas y recorriendo tienda por tienda, por lo que el primer lugar que llamara su atención sería donde entrara y asunto arreglado. No busco mucho: justo al terminar el pasillo había una tienda departamental grande, tanto que abarcaba dos pisos y todo el fondo. Entró en ella y recorrió el lugar hasta dar con el área de caballeros.

Se sorprendió de ver cuánta variedad había, tanto de ropa como de zapatos y accesorios. Hiccup nunca fue bueno para elegir cosas: su nana, la Sra Potts siempre lo hizo por él después de todo.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó una voz dulce y suave a sus espaldas.

Hiccup se volteó y miró a la chica de cabello rubio y lacio increíblemente largo hasta los tobillos. Tenía los ojos verdes, la piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol y las facciones redondas y rasgos delicados. Supuso que debía medir poco menos del metro sesenta ya que él le sacaba media cabeza.

—Sí, gracias… Eh… acabo de llegar y necesito llenar todo un armario —le sonrió Hiccup con timidez—. Así que si puedes traerme todo lo que creas que puede servirme, te lo agradeceré.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

—Sígueme.

La chica, que se presentó bajo el nombre de Rapunzel, se pasó la siguiente hora mostrándole conjuntos y sacándole platica. En ese tiempo ella le contó que el hermano de su novio era el dueño de la tienda, y que a pesar de haberse establecido hace poco más de tres años en la ciudad, habían logrado ganar una gran clientela. Una hora extra después, estaba frente a la caja con un bulto más que enorme de ropa. La cajera miraba con asombro las prendas y parecía querer echarse a llorar de felicidad.

—¡Vaya, si que tienes suerte! —dijo otra chica acercándose al lado de Rapunzel con una expresión divertida en el rostro—. Mi cuñada sí que sabe cómo vender ¿Eh?

Hiccup intuyó que ella era Eep Crood, la novia del dueño de la tienda cuyo hermano era pareja de Rapunzel. Eep parecía de la misma edad que Rapunzel y también tenía los ojos verdes, pero no se parecían en nada. Mientras que Rapunzel era menuda y de apariencia delicada, ella era más fornida y bajita, con el pelo alborotado de color zanahoria.

Como si la presencia de ambas fuera una señal, el teléfono del bolsillo de Rapunzel sonó. Ella se excusó y sacó el aparato para mirar el número.

—¡Es Astrid! —informó a Eep, contestando el teléfono en modo altavoz. Ambas prácticamente olvidaron a su alrededor y se acercaron al móvil para hablar casi al mismo tiempo—. ¿Hola?

—¡Pero cómo se ve que se estén esforzando en trabajar si contestan a la primera! —saludó la voz detrás del teléfono.

"_Time stands still…"_

Un tono alegre. Un tono cargado de broma y espontaneidad que sólo le recordaba a una maldita persona en todo el universo que además pudiera llamarse Astrid. A Hiccup se le congeló el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Miró a Rapunzel de reojo, con los labios entreabiertos de la sorpresa y procurando ocultar sus manos para que no notaran el repentino espasmo de sorpresa de sus extremidades al darse cuenta de lo increíblemente pequeño que era el mundo.

Hiccup esperaba buscar Astrid en el campus de Veterinaria de la universidad, o localizarla apenas tuviera portátil ó teléfono, aunque esta opción no fuera tan viable debido a la antigüedad que tenía de su contacto… pero jamás esperó que la chica que se había hecho su primera conocida en la ciudad fuera posiblemente a ayudarle tanto.

¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de encontrarse tan fácil con alguien que podía decirle cómo localizar a Astrid? ¿Qué había hecho bien en otra vida como para darle semejante oportunidad de oro? Lo único que su cerebro pudo hacer fue mandar la señal de afinar el oído y no perderse ningún segundo de la conversación, actuando tan normal y tranquilo como siempre.

—¡Ya es seguro! Nos vemos este domingo a las once de la mañana en la playa —continuó la voz. Rapunzel y Eep contestaron afirmativamente—. ¡Invita a quien quieras! Y Eep, por favor, aunque no vas a ir te lo digo a ti porque a Rapunzel o Flynn se les olvidara: recuérdales de llevar las botanas. Anna, Ruffnut y Elsa llevaran la comida. Yo los balones, Kristoff la red y Jack la carpa.

"_Anna y Elsa"_, pensó Hiccup, con un disparo acelerado de su corazón. No había duda de quién era. Definitivamente era Astrid en la línea. Se habría reído como loco por la sorpresa y la suerte, pero se suponía que él no estaba espiando conversaciones ajenas.

Estuvieron hablando unos instantes más hasta que se despidieron. Hiccup apenas y le dedicó un segundo a la cajera para pagar. Nada era más importante en ese momento que pensar muy bien cómo actuar de ahora en adelante. Porque seguro como el infierno que él se colaría en esa reunión aunque tuviera que seguirlas de ahora en adelante.

—Lo siento por la interrupción, es que esto era realmente importante —se disculpó Eep con una sonrisa inocente que daba a entender que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con las manos de restarle importancia.

—No hay problema, ya pagué —respondió de manera conciliadora. Lo que ellas no sabían era que le habían hecho un gran favor al contestar en altavoz la llamada—. En realidad, me llamó mucho la atención su plática —se aventuró a decir, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para evitar que desconfiaran de él. _"Inviten a quien quieran" _había dicho Astrid, y él no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad—. ¿Hay una playa cerca de aquí?

—¡Ah, cierto! Olvide que no eras de aquí —recordó Rapunzel con una risilla—. Hay varias playas dependiendo por donde te vayas, pero nuestra favorita es la que está a treinta minutos por la salida sur. Es muy tranquila y bonita, te encantará cuando vayas.

—Sí, hace un largo tiempo que no voy a la playa —Hiccup revisó entre algunas bolsas de compras, fingiendo estar pensando en algo—. Cuando haga amigos les sugeriré ir y volveré para comprar todo lo que necesite.

A lo poco que las conocía, sabía que Eep se encargaría de cualquier método de no dejar ir la oportunidad de una buena venta y Rapunzel era tan despistada que no se daría cuenta de la treta.

—¡Pues para que esperar! —respondió Eep, recargando su mentón en la mano derecha y mirándole con una sonrisa ladina que prometía dejarlo en la bancarrota si lo permitía—. Yo no iré porque mi novio es alérgico al sol y ya acordamos una salida, pero acompáñalos y sirve que ya no haces doble vuelta por más cosas.

Ahí estaba lo que quería oír. Hiccup sonrió, disimulando su satisfacción detrás de una agradecida sonrisa.

—Me encantaría. Y ya que estamos aquí, ¿Creen que puedan ayudarme en el área de electrónica? también necesito comprar algo.

Eep prácticamente soltó un gritillo de la emoción y se colgó de su brazo mientras lo jalaba por los pasillos de la tienda.

—¡Hombre, sin problema! Por sacarte dinero, puedo traerte hasta una fiesta —sonrió de manera victoriosa—. No por nada soy la novia del dueño ¿eh?

—Creo que seremos buenos amigos —opinó Rapunzel a su lado, riéndose por la actitud de su amiga—. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hiccup sonrió. Ya se había anticipado a eso y sabía justo lo que iba a hacer.

—Haddock.

No quería arruinar la sorpresa de su llegada y que otra persona le dijera a Astrid quién era, pero tampoco quería mentir descaradamente. No pensaba perderse la expresión de ella al decírselo personalmente. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber qué haría, y quería grabar a juego en su memoria el momento exacto en el que Astrid saltara sobre su cuello y le abrazara con fuerza para después golpearlo, como antaño lo había hecho tantas ocasiones.

Solo que esta vez él no se limitaría a palmearle la espalda y sonrojarse, no, quería que fuera ella quien se sonrojara cuando la estrechara entre sus brazos, cuando acariciara sus mejillas y le mirara a los ojos para decirle que había vuelto para quedarse definitivamente. Y las cosas serian como siempre debieron ser.

"_I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything take away__ "_

* * *

Hiccup tuvo que admitir que ése día se había divertido como pocas veces en su vida: Eep y Rapunzel habían resultado ser buenas amigas, y él apreciaba que no le hicieran preguntas personales más allá del color favorito y gustos musicales. También se enteró que ellas también estudiaban en The Academy, la misma universidad que Astrid y más específicamente en el mismo salón que ella, y que formaban un grupo amplio de amigos.

Después de comprar una laptop y un teléfono. Eep y Rapunzel insistieron en ir a comer los tres para después ayudarles con la lista del supermercado. Cuando les preguntó si no había problema por dejar su puesto de trabajo, Rapunzel le comentó que en realidad no trabajaban ahí: sólo le ayudaban al dueño, Guy, cuando él no estaba, supervisando la tienda y asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden y de vez en cuando apoyaban en alguna venta, pero podían irse en el momento que lo dispusieran.

Ya puestos en el supermercado, Eep y Rapunzel parecían niñas en juguetería: metían al carrito un solo paquete de cada tipo de artículo comestible que conocían, incluso dieron un vuelco por el área de películas y seleccionaron al menos unas quince diferentes; no sin antes meter dos botellas de vodka, argumentando que la siguiente semana se pondrían de acuerdo para hacer una fiesta en su patio.

El asunto acabó finalmente casi cuando iban a dar las cinco de la tarde, justo al terminar de echar un costal de carbón para la fiesta en la alberca que ambas habían planeado en su mente para el siguiente mes; dado que los fines de semana anteriores ya los habían ocupado en otros planes que también habían consistido en echar artículos a uno de los carritos que arrastraban.

Ese día, Hiccup manejó de regreso a casa con el Jeep abarrotado hasta en el último lugar disponible, pero con una sonrisa pintada en la casa. Sólo esperaba llegar y que no le diera muy noche por estar acomodando todo. Pero no importaba. Además tendría todo el sábado libre y lo aprovecharía para pensar en lo que sucedería el domingo.

"_Every breath,__  
__Every hour has come to this"_

* * *

El dichoso día de la playa llegó. A las diez y media de la mañana, Hiccup ya tenía sus cosas personales listas en una pequeña mochila deportiva de tela verde y estaba subiendo a Toothless al Jeep. Las chicas le habían dicho que no era necesario que llevara algo, por lo que no se preocupó mucho por ese lado.

Finalmente partió rumbo al lugar que le indicaron, con la incertidumbre comiéndole las entrañas. Estuvo manejando por casi cuarenta minutos hasta que divisó a lo lejos el agua cristalina y brillante. Manejó por algunos diez minutos más y dio con la entrada de la playa: era grande y limpia de arena blanca y sin casi oleaje, por lo que supuso que no habría tantas personas ya que preferirían algo más dinámico donde pudieran practicar algún deporte acuático. Sin duda era una buena elección para aquellos que sólo querían bañarse y divertirse sanamente entre amigos.

Aparcó en el lugar más cercano donde se podían dejar los autos. Rapunzel le había mandado mensaje alrededor de las once con cinco minutos para avisarle que ya estaban ahí y los buscaran cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento, por el lado derecho de la playa. Él le devolvió el mensaje al bajar, avisándole que ya había llegado y estuvieran pendientes por si lo veían y él no.

—Vamos, amigo —ordenó a Toothless, quien automáticamente se puso fielmente a su lado mientras se dirigían hacia el punto de encuentro.

No hubo necesidad de buscarlos mucho: había una gran carpa blanca a unos veinte metros de él, donde el cabello de Rapunzel resaltaba como un farol a lado de otros jóvenes más. Ella lo miró y le hizo una seña de saludo con el brazo.

Cuando estuvo con ellos, descubrió que Astrid no estaba ahí, pero si se alegró de sobremanera de reconocer a Anna, de pie mientras charlaba con un chico alto y ligeramente marcado, de cabello rubio y lacio cayendo por la frente en flequillo, la piel mate, facciones cuadradas y algo toscas y ojos dorados que le aplicaba crema solar.

Anna aun conservaba aquel singular mechón de cabello platinado que contrastaba con su cabello cobrizo y la expresión inocente y animada, igual que su piel tan pálida con el ligero rastro de pecas en sus mejillas, y ahora rondaba aproximadamente el metro sesenta y cinco de estatura.

* * *

_._

* * *

_¡Finalmente! _Hiccup y Astrid están a un paso de volver a verse *redoble de tambores* ¡Qué emoción! Y el momento entre Stoick y Hiccup, ¡Muy emotivo! Realmente le tomé mucho más cariño a Stoick con este fic, porque puedo entender sus razones de porqué trató a su hijo de esa manera. Y al final, él le permitió a Hiccup perseguir al amor de su vida, así que lo aprecio el doble.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte de Eep y Rapunzel con Hiccup, y vaya que fue un gran momento ¿Coincidencia? ¿Destino? ¿Suerte? Pensé mucho la situación de Hiccup aquí, y realmente creo que él si hubiera sido capaz de decir una mentira blanca (no decir su nombre) con tal de darle una sorpresa a Astrid. Y qué mejor que usar su apellido como nombre, como lo hizo en el primer capítulo con Mérida ¿Recuerdan? Y si, por si se lo están preguntando, es muy posible. Conozco muchas personas que tienen apellidos que parecen nombres, o nombres que en realidad son apellidos ¿Qué les pareció esta decisión de Hiccup? ¿Le afectará más adelante? *segundo redoble de tambores* ¡No dejen de leer para saberlo (y comentar)!

Y cito una frase de ChelseaJackson que me mató totalmente de risa: "un Hiccup con las dos piernas o con ambos padres no es Hiccup" Jajajaja, cruel, pero cierto ;(

Responderé por aquí algunas dudas que me han dejado, por si alguien más también está confundid respecto a este aspecto, para aclararlo:

KatnissSakura: **¿****Qué tipo de lucha es el club?** Es Kung Fu, de ahí el porqué mencione que Astrid tenía una "perfecta posición de Kung Fu". La verdad es que no ahondaré mucho en esto durante el fic porque no se, sólo lo que he visto en documentales. Mi novio es de karate y se de esta disciplina se un poco más, pero prefiero el Kung Fu (¡No se lo digan por favor! Jeje)

Lady Aira H H: Han pasado **cuatro** años desde la última vez que Astrid y Hiccup se vieron. Actualmente están en segundo año de Universidad, y tienen **19 años.**

Espero que me escriban para decirme si les gustó. **Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen no es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.** Los párrafos de la **canción** que de repente aparecerá por aquí son de **A Thousand Years** de **Christina Perri.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**5.**

Además de Rapunzel, Anna y el chico, también estaba otro muchacho y una chica. Él tenía el pelo y los ojos color chocolate. Traía una camisa de botones abiertos y short deportivo por lo que se apreciaba que su cuerpo era ancho y fuerte, y su expresión más bien relajada.

La joven en cambio, tenía el pelo largo y ondulado de color rubio platino. Sus ojos eran azules y sus facciones alargadas y ovaladas. Su estatura era mucho más alta que la de Rapunzel, pero su cuerpo más tonificado.

—Hola Haddock, que bueno que viniste —saludó Rapunzel colocándose a su lado para saludarlo y deteniéndose unos instantes acariciando la cabeza de Toothless—. Te los voy a presentar —extendió el brazo, señalando primero al chico rubio que estaba con Anna—. Él es Kristoff, y su novia Anna.

Ambos le saludaron y él les correspondió de buena manera. Hiccup intentó pasar desapercibida la manera en la que Anna le había mirado fijamente sin intención de ocultar su desconcierto, y sabía que su amiga era muy despistada con respecto a los demás por lo que sin duda estaba tratando de asimilar su rostro con el suyo propio años atrás pese a haber cambiado radicalmente, y la mención de su apellido debió haber removido viejos recuerdos. A él realmente le daba muchísimo gusto volver a verla, y hubiera querido saludarla algo más emotivo, pero se hubiera visto bastante extraño de haberla abrazado si quería conservar de momento la fachada de que no la conocía.

Rapunzel por otra parte, igualmente despistada que Anna y ajena al debate mental de Hiccup, siguió con las presentaciones.

—Ella es Ruffnut —dijo, señalando a la joven de pelo platino que le sonrió y lo saludó con un gesto más bien masculino—, y Flynn, mi novio del que ya te había hablado.

Repitió el saludo con la mano y Hiccup aprovechó para preguntar _casualmente_ si eran los únicos presentes. No quería parecer muy desesperado, pero realmente quería saber dónde estaba Astrid.

—Oh, No. En realidad ya deberían haber vuelto —contestó Anna, mirando hacia todas direcciones en busca de sus amigos.

—Tal vez se perdieron —dijo Flynn, con una sonrisilla pícara que daba a pensar un par de cosas no aptas para hacer a plena luz del día.

—Lo dudo —rió Kristoff bastante convencido—. Lo más factible sería que se están tardando porque Jack está intentando ahogar a Astrid por haberles acompañado a él y a Elsa en su paseo.

Ruffnut se rió entre dientes deseando que fuera así, y se levantó de su lugar.

—No me sorprendería de esos dos imbéciles, y no me quedaré a esperarlos para irme a bañar —les hizo una seña vaga con la mano de acompañarle—. ¿Vienen?

Anna, Flynn y Rapunzel le siguieron. Hiccup y Kristoff prefirieron esperar un poco más ahí sentados.

—¿Podemos llevarnos a tu perro? —preguntó Anna, mirando a Hiccup con expresión adorablemente suplicante—. Me encanta jugar con ellos.

—Claro —contestó él, recordando que las Hofferson siempre habían tenido mascotas en su casa. Miró al can y le hizo una seña con la mano en dirección a Anna—. Toothless, ve.

El animal se paró de inmediato y fue hacia ella, colocándose a su lado de manera dócil y bastante animada. Seguramente intuía que era momento de jugar y no podía parar de mover la cola.

—Está muy bien educado —comentó Kristoff cuando estuvieron los dos solos—. ¿Eres entrenador profesional de perros o algo así?

"_¿Era una pregunta enserio?",_ pensó Hiccup un poco consternado.

—No, acabo de regresar de la academia militar y lo traje conmigo.

Iba a decir algo más pero un llamado a algunos metros desvió la atención. Fue en ese preciso instante que Hiccup tuvo que recordarle a su cerebro que debía mandarle a su boca la señal de cerrarla para no verse tan estúpidamente sorprendido.

"_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises…__"_

A lado de la chica que les había hablado, que rápido comprobó que se trataba de Elsa, estaba caminando Astrid y otro chico… pero Hiccup sólo pudo mirar a Astrid: estaba aun más hermosa de como la recordaba, con sus facciones simétricas y armónicas, la piel blanca y ligeramente rosada bajo el sol, el pelo largo, brillante y seguramente tan sedoso como lo recordaba, los ojos que competían en azul con el cielo y el cuerpo tan provocativamente curveado y dotado que mostraba gracias al traje de baño de dos piezas de color amarillo. Había crecido también, midiendo seguramente el metro setenta, por lo que ahora él le sobrepasaba los cinco centímetros, siendo que antes eran casi de la misma estatura.

Astrid sonreía abiertamente mientras les decía algo a sus amigos. Se reía de manera fresca y alegre y no podía dejar de moverse por todo el espacio mientras caminaban. Siempre tan activa, siempre tan alegre y competitiva. Tan Astrid. Cuando se acercaron, el corazón de Hiccup casi quería saltar fuera del pecho, y tuvo que aferrarse a su lugar para no saltar sobre Astrid y abrazarla tan fuerte que no podría soltarla. Pero fue sorprendentemente fuerte y guardó silencio, y entonces pudo comprobar que venían discutiendo acerca de algo.

—¿Es que no pudiste irte por otro lado y dejarnos a mi novia y a mi solos? ¿Me odias, cierto? —dijo el muchacho fingiendo un dramatismo que no alcanzaba a su sonrisa de diversión.

Era un chico de pelo blanco y enmarañado, de ojos grisáceos y piel casi albina. Miraba a Astrid de manera presuntamente resentida y ella no hizo más que sacarle la lengua con burla, mientras Elsa los miraba negando con la cabeza con su ya conocida infinita paciencia y una discreta sonrisa. Ella seguía teniendo el pelo rubio platino hasta la cadera eternamente trenzado, y la piel tan pálida como su novio. Era casi de la misma estatura que Astrid.

Fue en ese momento en que alguien carraspeó y el trío finalmente reparó en la presencia de Hiccup.

—¿Y este? —preguntó el chico de pelo blanco.

Hiccup se levantó de su lugar y le extendió la mano para saludarlos. No pensaba permitir que nadie notara el repentino tensor de su cuerpo y agradecía traer los lentes oscuros puestos para no ser descubierto mirando a Astrid de reojo a cada momento, más al notar que ella le miraba atentamente con la misma expresión de sorpresa que tuvo Anna cuando lo miró recién.

—Haddock —se presentó con su apellido, fingiendo como hacía años atrás que era su nombre. No pensaba decir la verdad hasta no conseguir estar a solas con Astrid para poder disfrutar de ese momento a sus anchas—. Rapunzel me invitó a venir.

El chico nuevo miró la mano de Hiccup por unos instantes y después a él, como evaluándolo. Finalmente sonrió con simpatía como si lo hubiera aprobado, y la estrechó con la suya.

—Ah, sí, el comprador compulsivo —recordó él, sonriendo de medio lado de manera burlona—. Soy Jack.

Elsa se acercó a saludarle también, con la ceja arqueada elegantemente, como tratando de descifrar un acertijo frente a ella. Hiccup estaba consciente de la inteligencia superior de Elsa, y eso podría representar un problema si realmente quería darle una sorpresa a Astrid. Sin embargo, también confiaba y apelaba a que Elsa era demasiado discreta y analítica como para armar un escándalo, y se guardaría sus conjeturas hasta no estar segura de la situación.

—Es… un gusto conocerte, Haddock —saludó Elsa, y Hiccup notó también que le costó pronunciar su apellido, como si decirlo fuera a invocar a un fantasma mágicamente.

—¿Haddock? P-pero… —interrumpió Astrid, sin poder evitar la expresión anonadada de su rostro. No se dio cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta hasta que su hermana la miró con un gesto mudo de advertencia y sacudió la cabeza—. No, nada, olvídalo —le extendió su mano, sonriéndole con su manera tan única de mostrar la perfecta dentadura y los ojos de expresión alegre—. Soy Astrid.

Hiccup extendió su mano y la cerró en torno a la mano pequeña, suave y sin embargo firme de Astrid. El contacto fue como encajar dos piezas de un rompecabezas, fue sentir un choque eléctrico y la sensación de vértigo que experimenta alguien cuando reconoce algo que había perdido. Fue extraño y alentador, y Astrid no pudo evitar sentir un deja vú tan fuerte que tuvo que retirar la mano de inmediato.

—Igualmente —respondió Hiccup, sonriéndole y sin perder de vista sus gestos ni por un momento.

El contacto visual se rompió de pronto gracias a la interrupción de Flynn. Traía un balón de voleibol en las manos y sonreía de manera retadora, como si supiera exactamente el resultado de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

—¡Bien!, ahora que ya todos somos amigos, podremos organizar los partidos.

El efecto fue inmediato: Astrid olvidó cualquier cosa que estuviera cavilando en su cabeza y se lanzó sobre Flynn, arrebatándole el balón. Se alejó unos pasos con evidente emoción, yendo hacia la improvisada cancha de voleibol que estaba a su lado.

—¡Yo elijo primero! —Dio media vuelta y les gritó a sus amigos que se encontraban en el agua—. ¡Vengan a jugar a la voz de ya!

Apenas se acercaron las chicas desde el mar, Astrid tomó del brazo a Anna y Rapunzel y afirmó que serían de su equipo.

—Si, como siempre —se jactó Ruffnut rápidamente, rodando los ojos—. Únicamente porque entre mujeres, Flynn y Kristoff se contendrán de mandarla fuerte o difícil —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Igual perderán! Yo iré con mi equipo de machos de siempre.

—Ya saben que yo seré juez —dijo Elsa.

Astrid hizo un gesto de restarle importancia con la mano e hizo un conteo rápido de los equipos. Miró a Hiccup, sonriéndole con la pregunta velada en los ojos. Con ese simple gesto, él sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

—¿Juegas para mi equipo? —preguntó.

Como siempre, Hiccup no pudo decirle a Astrid que no.

* * *

Es increíble el modo en que las horas pasaron volando sin que Hiccup se diera cuenta. Estar con ellos era pasar un rato en el que estar activo era el único fin: Astrid y Jack tenían energía a nunca acabar y apenas terminaban un partido de cualquier deporte, sacaban otro y así sucesivamente hasta que los cuerpos reclamaran por un poco de tranquilidad. Pero de igual modo todos participaban siempre en cualquier invento que surgiera.

Hiccup jamás había agradecido tanto el hecho de haber sido obligado a practicar deporte en la academia militar, además de su habitual entrenamiento. A lo largo de los diferentes partidos y deportes fueron cambiando las reglas hasta hacerse equipos de dos, y Astrid le autoproclamó _"su compañero de equipo oficial",_ por lo que las siguientes horas ambos formaron equipo contra los demás.

Para él no había nada mejor que en ese momento. Las cosas marchaban incluso mejor de lo que habría imaginado; sin querer, se había acercado a Astrid de una manera que jamás había sucedido antes: como alguien que comparte sus gustos, que es capaz de seguir su ritmo. Cuando estaban en la escuela y tenían quince años, siempre formaban equipos juntos para todo, pero Hiccup había tenido en aquél entonces tan poca condición física que jamás pudo seguirle en juego en deportes… y era allí cuando llegaba algún muchacho a intentar ligársela estando con ella.

_Pero ya no más_, se dijo. Ahora, sin proponérselo realmente, había acaparado la atención de Astrid y esa victoria le sabía a gloria. Y pensaba aprovecharla el mayor tiempo que pudiera.

Por otra parte, notó varias cosas: Jack y Flynn parecían estar conectados vía telepática, pues siempre estaba uno detrás del otro ayudándose a sacar un buen punto; el remate de Astrid era ridículamente fuerte para su proporción de tamaño y genero. Rapunzel era un imán de balones; conseguía fácilmente que le pegara uno en la cabeza o ella golpear a alguien.

También, por diversos comentarios supo que Elsa y Anna siempre se mantenían al margen en cuanto a actividades deportivas, ya que preferían el club de Arte o Jardinería. Ruffnut formaba parte del equipo de lucha del instituto junto con Astrid, Jack el de natación, Kristoff en tenis, Flynn en baloncesto y Rapunzel en gimnasia. Por otra parte, descubrió la manía de Astrid por molestar a Jack y viceversa, actuando Kristoff de mediador entre ambos al menos el ochenta por ciento de las veces.

Las horas pasaron rápido y el ánimo era muy ameno. Justo después que habían detenido a comer lo que habían traído, Rapunzel mencionó que debía irse.

—Ya está por llegar Fishlegs a la ciudad —dijo Rapunzel, enviando un mensaje a través de su móvil. A su lado, Flynn alistaba las cosas que se llevaría—. Mis padres no están y dijo que pasaría a recoger a mi casa el proyecto escolar en el que trabajamos todo el verano, para que le de los últimos ajustes. Por cierto, les manda saludos.

Por lo que sabía Hiccup, faltaban más chicos que formaban parte del círculo de amigos, que por circunstancias diversas no habían podido venir, entre ellos Fishlegs, Snotlout y Tuffnut.

—¡Yo te acompaño! —propuso Ruffnut, alistando sus cosas rápidamente para marcharse—. Le prometí que pasaríamos juntos el último nivel de SAO en cuanto llegase. El idiota me apostó cincuenta dólares a que lo haría primero, y no pienso perder dinero fácil.

—No puedo llevarte —comentó Flynn, mirando a Ruffnut con pena—. Venimos en mi Harley.

La mirada de Ruffnut mostró tal pena, que Hiccup no pudo evitar querer ayudarla aunque eso no estuviera en sus planes. Después de todo, habían sido muy agradables con él, y no se merecían menos que eso.

—Si gustas, yo te llevo —se ofreció Hiccup con una amable sonrisa —. Puedo ir sin problemas.

—¿En serio? —corroboró Ruffnut, casi trepándose de él como agradecimiento.

—¡Tengo una idea! —sugirió Astrid repentinamente reacia a que él se marchara solo, o que Ruffnut no recordara que existe el espacio personal y que debía mantener sus brazos para sí—. Lo acompaño a dejarte y regresamos. De ninguna manera pienso quedarme yo sola con las dos parejas esas —señaló a Elsa y Jack, Anna y Kristoff con un gesto de su mano—. Además, no puedo dejar a la deriva a mi compañero de equipo oficial.

Y le sonrió, de esa manera cómplice que Hiccup recordaba que era dirigida únicamente a él. De nuevo, agradeció a quien quiera que estuviera mandándole del cielo semejante oportunidad.

"_And all along I believed i would find you. _

_Time has brought your heart to me …"_

* * *

El tiempo que tardaron en llegar a la vivienda de Rapunzel fue rápido, no sólo por el hecho que Flynn hubiera conducido su motocicleta negra mucho más rápido de lo establecido por ley, sino también porque el trayecto fue ameno e interesante en medio de pláticas y risas. Astrid no paraba de hablar en ningún momento, y le contaba sin pena ni desconfianza todo tipo de situaciones que el grupo de amigos habían pasado juntos; Ruffnut también era muy ocurrente y abierta y parecía ser una de las amigas más cercanas de Astrid.

—¿Gustan pasar? —ofreció Rapunzel en el marco de la puerta hacia Astrid y Hiccup, cuando Flynn y Ruffnut entraron a su casa, no sin que Hiccup hubiera recibido antes algo así como un golpe de agradecimientos de parte de Ruffnut por haberla llevado hasta allí.

—No se la prisa que tenga Astrid, yo no tengo ningún problema —contestó Hiccup, mirando a la aludida.

—¿Para ver el desorden que tienes? No gracias —respondió Astrid, sacándole la lengua. Rapunzel rodó los ojos y se rió—. En realidad, no quiero perder mucho tiempo antes de regresar a la playa.

—¡Vale! Nos vemos —se despidió Rapunzel, haciendo un gesto con la mano y cerrado la puerta.

Apenas estuvieron solos, Astrid le miró de manera agradecida.

—Ese fue un buen gesto, lo que hiciste —dijo mientras ambos caminaban de regreso al auto—. Tiendo a tomar confianza muy rápido y muy fácil, así que acostúmbrate.

Se subieron al auto y Hiccup rió y negó con la cabeza. Conocía perfectamente el carácter de Astrid, y siempre le había parecido admirable la manera tan franca con la que se comportaban. Además, para él estar a su lado representa la mejor de las recompensas, y solo por eso hace lo que fuera.

—Me gusta ayudar —le aseguró, sonriéndole de medio lado mientras arrancaba el Jeep.

No pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo, esta vez con un brillo singular que nunca pudo ocultar, de esa manera en la que sólo existía ella. Astrid lo miró de nuevo, repentinamente cautivada por ese gesto sin ser capaz de apartarse de aquella fuerza gravitacional que era aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, y el recuerdo acudió a su mente sin que lo pudiera evitar. Ver ese gesto en él era como revivir momentos de hacía más de cuatro años.

—_¡Hiccup, eres un idiota! —gritó Astrid, arrodillándose a su lado visiblemente preocupada—. ¡Debiste haberme dicho que no podías con esas cajas!_

_Hiccup se incorporó lentamente y la miró con pena. Se habían ofrecido voluntarios junto a otros alumnos para ayudar en la limpieza del salón de clases que servía de bodega en el instituto, y que estaba en pros de transformarse en un aula de música. Ellos dos eran los últimos en terminar y únicamente les faltaba mover las cajas del armario para otro sitio y después podrían marcharse._

_Hiccup había tomado dos cajas grandes y anchas en sus brazos y justo cuando estaba por llevárselas, Astrid le había preguntado si podría con ellas al bajar por las escaleras. Él, en un arranque de orgullo y por querer demostrarle su valía, le aseguró que no había problema… con lo que no contó fue que el tamaño de ellas le impediría la vista a través de sus anteojos y era imposible que viera algo de manera periférica; el resultado fue que resbaló por las escaleras y cayó al final de sentón. _

_No hubo mayores percances debido a que sólo eran diez escalones, pero eso no evitó el pseudo infarto que sufrió Astrid al escuchar el ruido e ir a ver lo que pasaba._

—_¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes —aseguró Hiccup, levantándose rápidamente y evitando hacer algún gesto de incomodidad—. Me gusta ayudar… es solo que mis horribles ojos no me permitieron ver._

_Astrid soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo debido a la expectación. Como respuesta, le golpeó en el hombro con algo más de fuerza de lo usual._

—_¡No quiero volver a escuchar una palabra más parecida a esa! —le reprendió, frunciendo el ceño y con los labios apretados productos del enojo—. Tienes muy mal gusto para las gafas, es cierto, pero tus ojos son hermosos, y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se enamoraría de ellos._

_Hiccup la miró con sorpresa y se sonrojó violentamente ante su comentario. No fue consciente de la pregunta que formuló hasta que la soltó de bocajarro, y casi se arrepintió de haber hablado._

—_¿Hasta tu?_

_Astrid la miró de manera penetrante por un momento. Y después, sorprendentemente, soltó un suspiro y le sonrió de manera conciliadora._

—_Especialmente yo —concluyó, riéndose suavemente e inclinándose para besarle la mejilla—. ¡Así que andando, que esas cajas no se acomodaran solas!_

—¿Astrid? —llamó Hiccup, mirándola con duda y tocándole el hombro para moverla suavemente. De repente, ella se había sumido en sus pensamientos y no atendía a sus palabras.

—¿Eh, qué? —respondió, sobresaltándose y mirándolo con consternación.

La mano de él en su hombro se sentía firme pero suave, cálida pero cómoda. Como si su piel reconociera ese tacto, como si lo aceptara alegremente. Era una sensación agradable que sólo sentía con contadas personas, el dueño de sus recuerdos una de ellas. Había coincidencias tan extrañas entre la persona que ahora tenía al lado y la persona que hacía tanto no veía pero que aun así jamás olvidaba, que eso podía llegar a perturbarle. De momento, sólo podía preguntarse porqué de pronto las sentía y tratar de averiguarlo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Obviamente —dijo Astrid con convicción y señaló hacia su derecha con el dedo índice. Decidió amarrar sus recuerdos de nuevo en lo más profundo de su cabeza, lejos de conflictos emocionales que pudieran surgir por estar reviviéndolos ahora—. ¡Vamos!

Ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente con aquella partida como para que ahora se martirizara porque había aparecido un tipo que tenía un atisbo de parecido con _él._ Ni hablar del nombre.

"_I have died everyday__  
__Waiting for you…"_

* * *

Para cuando regresaron a la playa, el reloj ya marcaba las cinco y treinta de la tarde. El cielo aun estaba iluminado y el clima se había tornado muy agradable como para simplemente sentarse y relajarse.

—¿Y Anna? —preguntó Astrid recién llegando al lugar donde había dejado a sus amigos, notando la ausencia de su hermana menor.

—Fue a juntar conchas con Kristoff por la orilla de la playa, hace como veinte minutos… ¿O fue una hora? —contestó Jack vagamente. Estaba recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Elsa, leyendo lo que la chica tenía en las manos.

Elsa en cambio se encontraba muy concentrada desde su lugar sentada en la arena. Miraba alternativamente su libreta y después a Jack, preguntándole su opinión mientras su mano derecha parecía captar su alrededor en forma de letras sobre papel. Astrid no necesitaba preguntar qué hacía, dado que esa conducta era muy habitual en su melliza; sabía que Elsa se encontraba componiendo música, y usaba a Jack de inspiración porque era al único al que le permitía leer lo que escribía antes de terminar.

—Vale, no hay problema —dijo Astrid con un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia. Volteó la mirada hacia Hiccup, encontrándose con que estaba a unos metros alejado jugando a la pelota con Toothless. No pudo evitar sonreír—. Nosotros estaremos por aquí cerca —se despidió, movilizando sus pasos hacia Hiccup y llamando al can con un silbido.

Estuvieron jugando por un buen rato para cuando Anna y Kristoff regresaron tomados de la mano y con una pequeña cubeta cargada de conchas de variados colores. Anunciaron que ya era momento apropiado de partir y se dispusieron a comenzar a levantar las cosas y acomodar para irse. Justo cuando se iban a acercar a ellos para ayudarles, Hiccup llamó a Astrid por el brazo, deteniéndola sorpresivamente a su lado.

—Me he divertido mucho hoy —dijo, sonriéndole de manera amable y mirándola con los ojos brillantes—. Espero poder seguir formando parte de su grupo.

—Dalo por hecho —le aseguró Astrid rápidamente, correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Hiccup decidió que ese era un gran momento y carraspeó para infundirse valor.

—Eh… Astrid… —comenzó, buscando las palabras para revelarle la verdad. La mirada penetrante de ella sobre él le ponía nervioso. Hacia tanto tiempo que alguien no lograba alterarlo de esa manera, de reducirlo a un chico tímido y tartamudo que justamente sucediera en ese momento no le era conciliador—. Hay algo que…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase. De pronto, unos brazos rodearon la cintura de Astrid y una mata de pelo café ajeno al rubio de ella le tapó la visión de su rostro: era un muchacho muy alto, bronceado y lleno de tatuajes. Hiccup no pudo sino quedarse inmóvil en su lugar, demasiado sorprendido por la intromisión como para molestarse.

—¿Cómo está la chica más hermosa del lugar? —saludó el intruso en el oído de Astrid.

Ella giró el cuerpo hacia él y lo empujó rápidamente para liberarse del agarre.

—Eret —saludó, casi rechinando los dientes. No hacía intento por demostrar su desagrado por el hecho de que alguien hubiera atentado contra su espacio personal—. Esperaba que ya no vinieras.

Hiccup contó mentalmente, buscando la paciencia para no preguntar qué hacía ese tipo ahí y porque de repente tenía tanta confianza con Astrid.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —se excusó Eret rápidamente, con un gesto de exagerado pesar—. Pasé rápido y únicamente a saludarte. Mi padre aun necesita que le ayude con sus clases de surf y no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre.

Astrid asintió, más no se mostró decepcionada. Aquel breve gesto fue como una victoria para Hiccup.

—Está bien. Salúdalo de mi parte.

—Seguro que si —se rió Eret. Fue en ese momento en que reparó en la presencia de Hiccup, en su expresión seria y el cuerpo tenso que era sin duda un indicio de que no se alegraba en nada de verlo. Y Eret no era estúpido. Esa postura sólo la adoptaba alguien que estaba celoso—. ¿Y tú, qué? —preguntó, taladrándole con su mirada oscura sin importarle sonar grosero y posesivo.

Hiccup frunció el ceño y apretó las manos con fuerza. Muy pocas veces había deseado golpear a alguien como en ese momento. Los ojos del chico, aunque más color miel que los de él, por la forma y el tamaño de los ojos quizás, eran ridículamente parecidos a los suyos, y eso sólo hizo que se molestara aun más por poseer un mínimo parecido aunque fuera en un simple rasgo ocular.

—Controla ese tono que te escucho perfectamente, y además tengo un nombre —respondió Hiccup con tono seco.

—Él tiene razón —respondió Astrid, mirando al aludido de manera fría y saltando en la defensa de Hiccup inmediatamente—. Nada te da derecho a portarte así.

Astrid no notó la mueca de victoria de Hiccup, pero Eret si lo hizo y le enfureció aunque lo ocultó bien.

—Lo lamento, preciosa —se disculpó Eret, sonriéndole de manera forzada—. Ya sabes que yo soy muy directo con las palabras… y además fue inevitable ponerme celoso.

—No soy tu novia —respondió Astrid, encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupada. Hiccup apretó los labios entre sus dientes para evitar reírse en la cara de Eret, más por la expresión de su rostro—. Te recuerdo que siempre que me lo preguntas, te digo que no. Y no creo cambiar de opinión. Ni hoy, ni pronto. Ni nunca.

—No pierdo la esperanza —se defendió con confianza.

Hiccup apretó las manos en puños y contó mentalmente de nuevo para evitar hacer algún acto incontrolable como hacerle al chico una llave de lucha. Astrid, ajena a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él, dio un paso atrás.

—Me agradas, pero terminas aburriéndome a los diez minutos por tu incesante parloteo sin sentido —reiteró, mirándole con la ceja arqueada y la sonrisa retadora en los labios.

Eret imitó su gesto. Hiccup rodó la mirada.

—Lograré que lo sea —sentenció, guiñándole el ojo— Debo irme ya, cariño —le acarició las mejillas de manera sugerente y ella le dio un manotazo brusco al instante—. Nos vemos pronto.

—Adiós —se despidió Astrid. Sin miramientos, avanzó hacia enfrente sin detenerse en responder o despedirse.

Tanto Eret como Hiccup miraron su cuerpo alejarse, en silencio.

—No me interesa conocerte, y no sé porque de repente son tan amigos pero no te hagas ilusiones —comenzó, mirando a Hiccup de manera retadora y con una sonrisa felina en los labios. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su short de baño—. Conseguiré cambiar su respuesta.

Sin molestarse en despedirse, Eret se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando tranquilamente, seguro de su victoria. Fue en ese momento en que Hiccup se permitió soltar el aire que tenía guardado justo antes de lograr moverse hacia el grupo. Mientras se disponía a ayudarles y forzaba una expresión neutra en su rostro, su mente trabajaba vertiginosamente rememorando los hechos y creando un plan de acción.

Las cosas habían dado un giro diferente con la aparición de Eret. No podía permitirse siquiera que Astrid se planteara la posibilidad de estar con él. Entonces, ¿Serviría de algo decirle en ese momento que él era Hiccup? Porque no habría hecho todo lo que hizo, no habría discutido con su padre, cambiado radicalmente de estilo de vida… para que se repitiera la historia. No estaba ahí para ser su mejor amigo de nuevo. Independientemente de si el beso que había compartido con Astrid había sido porque le gustase o no, ya no podía asegurarlo por los años que habían transcurrido, por todo lo que había pasado.

Y Hiccup no pretendía por ningún motivo volver a conformarse con desearla en la distancia y resignarse a no tenerla. Estaba ahí con el objetivo claro: conquistar a Astrid, hacer que lo quiera tanto como él lo hace con ella. Y si le contaba quién era, quizá no lo lograría. Había cambiado mucho. En cambio si continuaba siendo _Haddock_ podría demostrarle que a su lado, seguía teniendo todo lo que buscaba en una persona; y cuando llegase el momento en que Astrid notara eso, entonces sí podría decirle que era Hiccup.

Porque le demostraría que el chico que ella conoció y el que hoy es, a pesar de parecer físicamente personas diferentes, en realidad eran la misma. Esta vez, se jugaría todas las cartas para tener la balanza a su favor. Y ni Eret ni ningún otro chico representarían problema.

"_I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything__Take away…"_

* * *

El lunes saludó a Hiccup con los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Mientras se despertaba y Toothless hacía un excelente trabajo intentando llenarlo de baba como saludo de buenos días, pensó que el día no podía ser mejor.

Aun estado en periodo vacacional, su reloj biológico no le permitía despertar muy tarde, y eso era bueno porque hoy necesitaba tiempo para planear qué iba a hacer. Había sopesado ideas una y mil veces, y finalmente afrontó que tenía que empezar a tener mágicamente un montón de vida social para planear muchas salidas de paseo si quería ver a Astrid pronto de nuevo.

Faltaban dos semanas más para el inicio de clases, y bien podía aferrarse a la excusa de tener demasiado tiempo libre para salir con ella y que lo conociera mejor como era ahora, para que decidiera en el momento si aún lo quería a su lado. Siguió cavilando la opción de sugerirles a sus nuevos amigos ir a algún sitio que les pareciera divertido, cuando la alerta de mensaje de _Whatsapp_ de su teléfono lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Preguntándose quién podía ser dado que apenas se le ocurrían dos personas que pudieran saber el número, revisó el texto para encontrarse con una invitación de Eep.

"_¡Haddock! Mañana nos vemos en la entrada del Parque Dragón a las tres. Lleva el carbón y la carne. Astrid dijo que si se te ocurría no ir, ira por ti de la oreja. Creo que a estas alturas ya sabes cómo es ella cuando se trata de ganarles a todos :D. Te mando la dirección por GPS."_

Hiccup sonrió sin importarle parecer demasiado emocionado. ¡Pero es que estaba demasiado emocionado! Astrid lo había mencionado con Eep, quería su presencia cerca de ella ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tal vez no fuera en un plano romántico, pero al menos a ella le había agradado su nuevo yo, aun sin saber. Eso era un importante avance

—¿Tú qué dices, me le declaro mañana? —le preguntó a Toothlees, que como respuesta se animó moviendo la cola y subiendo las patas a su regazo para seguir lamiéndole la cara con efusividad. Hiccup se rió mientras trataba de esquivar al can—. ¡De acuerdo, ya entendí!

"_One step closer…"_

* * *

El parque Dragón le debía su nombre a cuatro enormes figuras de piedra que adornaban la fuente central. El artista que las había creado al parecer se había inspirado en una vieja leyenda urbana en la que alguna vez dragones de muchos tipos y clases diferentes volaban por las gloriosas tierras de Escandinavia. Hoy, el parque era un enorme complejo para hacer diversas actividades, desde las piscinas con trampolín, canchas de vóleibol, baloncesto, futbol, pistas de atletismo, zonas especiales para bicicleta o parrilladas, y juegos mecánicos.

Luego de encontrarse con sus amigos en la entrada, se dirigieron hacia una zona donde pudieran pasar el rato agradable sin tanta gente alrededor. Hiccup notó que ni Kristoff, Ruffnut y Flynn estaban, pero en su lugar, Eep y otro chico rubio y regordete de nombre Fishlegs, habían venido.

Estuvieron toda la tarde riendo, jugando, bromeando y comiendo tanta cantidad de comida chatarra que es la razón por la que las grandes empresas lloran de felicidad. Astrid y Hiccup seguían siendo la pareja de juego invicta para alegría de la vena competitiva de Astrid, las ilusiones de Hiccup y las miradas de reojo que Anna y Elsa se daban y nadie más notaba.

Desde antier en la playa, Anna y Elsa se habían dado cuenta de la manera tan _curiosa_ en la que Astrid y_ el chico nuevo_ se trataban. Astrid lo miraba como si tratara de ver en él a otra persona, como si tenerlo a su lado fuera un bálsamo para los recuerdos. _Él _en cambio, veía a Astrid como si no hubiera nada más hermoso en el mundo. Las chicas no dudaban que pronto él le pediría a su hermana una cita, y esperaban sinceramente que Astrid dijera que sí, porque se merecía un poco de felicidad. _Y olvido._

* * *

_._

* * *

_¡Hello again, my dears! _Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho, la verdad es que yo si los extrañe mucho a ustedes. Quiero notificar que ya todo el asunto con el _plagio-que-no-es-plagio _está aclarado y cerrado (espero). Si cualquier de ustedes llega a ver mis historias en otro lado que no sea fanfiction y bajo esta cuenta, ¡Notifíquenme de inmediato por favor! Igual manera, **_todas mis historias están registradas creative commons_**_. _Tambien, quiero agradecerles sinceramente a todas las hermosas personitas que me dieron su apoyo, cariño y comprensión. ¡Ustedes son lo máximo!

Ahora, regresando a esta historia… ¡El reencuentro, por fin! Aunque no salió como Hiccup esperaba ¿Creen que hizo bien a callar su identidad? ¡Hora de las jugosas **encuestas**! Vota en un review si quieres:

a) Que Hiccup le diga a Astrid de inmediato que es él y tengan muchos hijos como reconciliación por el tiempo perdido.

b) Que Astrid se entere por su cuenta que Hiccup no le dijo la verdad desde el principio y desea desmembrarlo sanguinariamente… y después lo perdone, aunque con mucha drama antes de eso.

c) Cualquier idea que se les ocurra, anotarla en esta opción.

Espero que me escriban para decirme si les gustó. **Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen no es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.** Los párrafos de la **canción** que de repente aparecerá por aquí son de **A Thousand Years** de **Christina Perri.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**6.**

En una pausa que hicieron para tomar un breve descanso, Hiccup se acercó a Astrid justo cuando ella terminaba de terminar su segundo botellón de agua.

—Astrid —llamó. Se había demorado en caminar a propósito, para que los demás fueran a sentarse a las bancas y no estuvieran de espectadores—. ¿Me dices por dónde está el baño?

—Seguro —asintió, y en un arranque inesperado, quizá por ver la cara de felicidad de él cada vez que le hablaba o estaban solos, le golpeó con el puño en el hombro—. Pero no te quedes ahí, ¡Muévete!

Aquello fue como un deja vu para ambos, pero no lo mencionaron por no saber qué respuesta tendría el otro si se lo contaran, y sin saber que ambos habían recordado lo mismo. Caminaron algunos cincuenta metros cuando divisaron los baños. En ese momento iban platicando acerca del último puntaje de los _Vikings_, equipo de hockey de Berk que había aplastado a los _Berseker_ en su último juego de visitante.

Astrid parecía bastante animada detallando la manera en la que un jugador _Berseker _se había roto la clavícula, como si aquello fuera algo sumamente divertido y emocionante. Hiccup no podía evitar mirarla con una sonrisa mientras la escuchaba atentamente. Incluso cuando se detuvieron frente a los baños seguían hablando tan ensimismados del asunto que no se dieron cuenta que habían estado ahí charlando por al menos diez minutos. Para su pesar, la vejiga de Hiccup no era tan resistente y tuvo que interrumpir ese momento para entrar al servicio.

Ya estando sola, Astrid se dio media vuelta para regresar con sus amigos y fue en ese momento que algo llamó su atención, o más bien alguien. Apretó los dientes para evitar soltar una maldición al ver que Heather Eretson se acercaba hacia ella. _Perfecto_, pensó. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que soportar a la reina de belleza del campus, pavoneándose por todas las facultades como si fuera una princesa.

Astrid la conoció en persona en una fiesta por ser prima de Eret, que era su compañero de salón en la universidad, y desde el principio le desagradó, con su aire ególatra y sus frases de plástico estilo _"mi papi esto" "mi papi aquello" "todos los hombres me aman" "todos los hombres no te aman a ti" _ que parecía que es lo único que sabía decir.

Y como no podía creer su mala suerte de aguantar a la prima de Eret todavía por más años, Astrid se dedicaba a pura y llanamente ignorarla. Frunció el ceño cuando comprobó que efectivamente venía caminando hacia ella. Demasiado tarde para simplemente salir corriendo e ignorarla.

—Hola, Astrid —saludó Heather, con una sonrisa que las revistas calificarían como radiante de dientes perfectos—. ¿Has visto de casualidad al hombre hermoso que estaba aquí? —señaló a su lado con la mano, simulando la estatura de una persona—. ¡Ya sabes! Ojos verdes, un cuerpo que desearías tener para ti sola, esa sonrisita de chico inocente totalmente comible.

Y volvió a sonreír de manera confiada, como si preguntar por _él_ de esa manera fuera algo natural y simple. Astrid no supo por qué, pero le dedicó una mirada notoriamente molesta.

—¿Te refieresal chico que estaba _conmigo _hace un momento? —preguntó de manera mordaz, dejando claramente entrever el significado de sus palabras—. No me interesa en lo más mínimo que quieras con él, pero no vuelvas a referírtele de esa forma. No es para ti —ignoró completamente la cara de Heather y se fue de ahí a grandes pasos, casi sintiendo la canción de fondo de _Turn Down For What._

No permitiría de ninguna manera que alguien hablara de esa forma de _él_, como si tuvieran una extraña y muy íntima conexión. ¡Menos Heather! Ella era una versión moderna de una súcubo, no sabría valorar a alguien tan especial… _¡Un momento!_ Astrid sacudió la cabeza y alejó ese pensamiento que iba hacia rumbos sospechosa e insoportablemente cursis. No tenía porque andarse comportando así, como si tuviera algún derecho. Tal vez incluso a él le habría gustado hablar con Heather.

—¡Astrid! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué esa cara? —Hiccup la llamó desde su espalda, hasta llegar a su lado.

—Tuve un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo —murmuró Astrid de mala gana, volviendo sus pasos hacia sus amigos—. Una estúpido chica que pretendía asaltarte sexualmente. Ahora vámonos.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Hiccup sumamente escéptico.

Astrid parecía estar machacando el piso con lo fuerte que clavaba los pies al caminar. Honestamente Hiccup nunca pensó que ella podría torcer tanto el gesto.

—¿Qué tendría eso de raro? …Eres atractivo y todo.

Astrid estaba demasiado concentrada en rumiar entre dientes como para notar siquiera lo que había dicho. Hiccup la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y luego se miró a sí mismo de manera aun más escéptica. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo y bastante más halagado. Salvo Camicazi y la vieja Astrid, nadie jamás lo había notado como un chico… o una persona en realidad. No creía que haber crecido un poco, un nuevo peinado, sin aparatos dentales, quizá ligeramente más bronceado y no tan flacucho, hiciera mucha diferencia. Seguía siendo Hiccup después de todo: el chico demasiado snob, con prótesis y humor sarcástico que rara vez entendía la gente.

—No soy del tipo de las chicas —dijo Hiccup totalmente convencido.

Astrid volteó a mirarlo y su mal humor se esfumó de golpe. Hiccup la miraba con genuina inocencia y humildad y sus ojos parecían de pronto más verdes, y ella realmente quería que volviera a sonreír como lo hacía normalmente. De esa manera extrañamente familiar que secretamente le gustaba.

—Bueno, seguro que quizás, un día en que esté de buenas, podrías ser el mío.

Astrid volvió de nuevo a caminar, esta vez con una satisfecha sonrisa. A juzgar por los segundos en los que él se tardó en alcanzarla, seguramente se había quedado pasmado por lo que había dicho. ¿A quién le importa si ella casi acababa de hacer algún tipo de declaración? _Haddock _le cae bien.

_Muy bien. Quizá un poco demasiado y profundo para admitir._

* * *

Para cuando dieron las siete de la noche, todos empezaron a acarrear las cosas para irse. Se habían dividido para darse aventón entre Jack y Hiccup, que eran los que traían auto, y Guy que había pasado después del trabajo por Eep. Mientras hablaban de cualquier tema, Astrid volteó la cabeza a distintas direcciones, buscando cada vez más frenéticamente su mochila de entrenamiento que había llevado para guardar sus cosas.

—¿Alguien ya subió mi mochila? —preguntó Astrid a Hiccup y Fishlegs, que eran los que en ese momento venían de regreso luego de cargar algunas cosas. Ellos se miraron entre sí y negaron. Astrid comenzó a impacientarse entonces, y fue hacia los demás a preguntarles, obteniendo la misma negativa—. ¿¡Cómo pudo haberse perdido!? —volvió a preguntar, bastante más histérica que antes.

La mochila deportiva color celeste no era sólo una de las cosas que más utilizaba, sino que tenía un valor sentimental. Fue un regalo de sus padres a los trece años, y desde siempre la había utilizado para toda ocasión ¡No podía haber desaparecido!

—Estuvimos todos entretenidos jugando, y luego en la alberca. Quizá en un descuido alguien se acercó —intentó adivinar Fishlegs—. ¿Traías algo importante?

Astrid negó con vehemencia y siguió dando vueltas por todo el lugar, intentando mágicamente hallarla.

—¡Estaba vacía! Sólo traje los balones, y los estábamos usando. Ni siquiera traje el teléfono o la cartera ¿Para qué? ¡Elsa siempre paga!

Todos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose la misma cosa. Fue Anna quien lo exteriorizó.

—Nada más falta. Y si hubieran querido robar, habrían agarrado otra cosa.

La mente de Astrid pareció hacer click de pronto.

—¡Esa perra! —gritó, volviendo sus pasos para encontrar a la que estaba segura, era la autora intelectual de la jugarreta. ¡Sólo porque la había puesto en su lugar se había vengado con su mochila! _Oh Heather, estás tan muerta._

—No te preocupes, lo buscaremos en cada rincón si es necesario —consoló Hiccup con sus manos en los hombros de Astrid para evitar que siguiera caminando y cometiera algún delito.

Cosa divina o no, ese gesto sorprendentemente la tranquilizó de inmediato. Sólo pudo asentir mientras el grupo de movía.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después de infructuosa búsqueda en vano, Astrid en contra de su propia voluntad, se dio por vencida y trató de contenerse por el momento. Ya había anochecido, los padres de Fishlegs y Rapunzel ya habían llamado para saber porqué aun no habían llegado y después de todo el día haciendo ejercicio todos estaban agotados.

Todos sabían de sobra cuánto apreciaba Astrid esa mochila y cómo le dolía no saber de ella. Finalmente, luego de que Astrid declarara que era inútil seguir, habían terminado yendo cada quien por su lado a sus casas. Hiccup llevó a las hermanas Hofferson y luego de que se bajaran del auto y le invitaran cordialmente si gustaba pasar, él se negó.

—Olvide que hoy me toca hacer la cena en casa —mintió, movilizando sus pasos hacia atrás con prisa—. ¡Nos vemos!

Mientras Anna lo despedía con la mano animadamente y Astrid sonreía imperceptiblemente sin despegarle la vida de encima, Elsa lo miró atentamente con la ceja arqueada con duda. Recordaba perfectamente que él había comentado la vez en la playa que vivía sólo, y a menos que repentinamente alguien más hubiera llegado a hacerle compañía, había algo que no cuadraba ahí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, no supieron de Hiccup en todo el día. No dejó ni un solo mensaje en la conversación del grupo de _Whatsapp_ que compartían todos, ni tampoco se había comunicado con alguno en específico tan siquiera para saludar, lo que comenzó a inquietar a Astrid, más desde que Elsa le comentó casualmente el detalle de que vivía sólo.

Para las siete de la tarde del segundo día de estar desaparecido, Astrid decidió que era suficiente espera y saldría ella misma a buscarlo por toda la ciudad. Anna ya estaba marcando el número de la policía para reportar la desaparición y Elsa trataba inútilmente de detener a Astrid de hacer algo impulsivo. Pero como siempre, Astrid ignoró cualquier comentario y salió disparada hacia la puerta. Apenas había dado cinco pasos fuera del pórtico cundo apareció Hiccup frente a ella, y no supo si aliviarse o golpearlo.

"_What's standing in front of me__  
__Every breath,__  
__Every hour has come to this…"_

Estaba desaliñado, ojeroso, parecía que se había cambiado de ropa a ciegas, respiraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón y traía una simple bolsa de plástico en su mano.

—¿Haddock? —preguntó Astrid, parpadeando con sorpresa—. ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! —le dio un golpe en el hombro con toda la intención de lastimarlo—. ¿Y qué llevas ahí?

—Lo siento —respondió él rápidamente, mirando el rostro de Astrid con expresión desolada—. Fui por Toothless a casa para que me ayudara y buscamos toda la noche. Cuando finalmente la encontramos estaba muy destruida, como si la hubieran agarrado con unas tijeras y cortado salvajemente —abrió la bolsa, revelando sorpresivamente la mochila. Lo que antes era una confección de tela reforzada y resistente, se había reducido a una mochila que parecía haber sido parchada con tela parecida al color original, por todos lados—. Aprendí a cocer hace mucho e intente arreglarla —continuó explicando, con los ojos perdidos observando la mochila—. Se cuanto aprecias esto y tenía la esperanza que funcionaría.

—Tú… —dijo Astrid en voz baja, con los ojos de par en par y boquiabierta tras escuchar sus palabras. Finalmente reaccionó y se lanzó a los brazos de él y comenzó a reír. No podía contener ni un minuto más lo enternecida que se sentía por el detalle. No solo le molestaba mucho por lo que le había pasado a su mochila, sino que también estaba inesperadamente contenta. Había algo que le hacía más feliz que un objeto con un gran valor sentimental, que era que la persona por la que su corazón estaba comenzando a latir acelerado de nuevo, se preocupara por ella y pusiera todo su empeño en verla sonreír—. ¡Te quedo genial! —negó con la cabeza, mirándole cara a cara—. No digas tonterías, me gusta el detalle original que le has puesto —rió de nuevo al ver la cara de estupefacción de Hiccup y sin previo aviso le besó en la mejilla—. Gracias.

Hiccup la observó ligeramente sonrojado y finalmente sonrió.

—De nada —dijo, y se tomó un momento para admirar su obra. Aunque se notaba claramente que la mochila había sido parchada, lo cierto es que no se veía tan mal y podía usarse perfectamente—. ¿Esto me convierte en el Tony Stark versión costurero?

Astrid se encogió de hombros y miró la mochila de vuelta.

—Quizá —le dijo de forma juguetona—. Te vez horrible, por cierto. ¿Quieres pasar? Anna ha cocinado y déjame decirte que es la única de las tres que no podría matarte de una infección estomacal.

Hiccup rió y estuvo más que de acuerdo con eso. Su estómago debía tener aun guardado aquellas albóndigas que preparó Astrid hace más de cuatro años y que casi le hacen parar en el hospital.

—Me encantaría.

Ambos caminaron de vuelta a la casa, hasta que Astrid recordó algo importante y lo detuvo del brazo. Adentro, Anna y Elsa no se perdían ningún detalle de ellos dos, mirando emocionadas desde la ventana como si aquello fuera la novela adolescente del año.

—Por cierto, sé exactamente quién hizo esto —Astrid señaló la mochila y frunció el ceño—. Y sé exactamente qué le haré como venganza —miró hacia sus hermanas y se aseguró que no la escucharan—. ¿Cuento contigo?

A Hiccup le faltaron segundos para decir que sí.

—No tienes ni qué preguntar, Astrid.

Esa misma noche, Astrid y Hiccup se excusaron diciendo que saldrían a _dar un paseo_, y que no tardarían más de una hora. Anna y Elsa no advirtieron de la complicidad de ambos, por estar muy emocionadas por ver que Astrid parecía haber encajado más que bien con él.

* * *

Efectivamente, ambos volvieron aproximadamente una hora y media después, pero no lo hicieron solos. Elsa casi se va de espaldas de la sorpresa al notar que Heather los venía siguiendo en su propio auto, bastante enojada a tal punto que parecía un tomate maduro. Luego de que los tres pasaron a la casa, Heather prácticamente gritó que Astrid y _Haddock_ habían destruido el patio de su mansión con pintura de aceite roja y que exigía que la limpiaran.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —dijo Elsa con un chillido agudo de sorpresa—. ¡Cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido, Astrid! No, espera, ¡Claro que lo sé!

Astrid bufó de mala gana y rodó los ojos.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¡La arpía destruyó mi mochila! Y que agradezca que no destruyera su cara.

Elsa estaba bastante segura que lo habría hecho. Lo más probable es que Hiccup la haya convencido de no hacerlo. Pero claro, nadie podía convencer a su hermana melliza de no cobrarse algo con su propia mano. Elsa decidió actuar como la voz de la razón y mandó aparte a Astrid para hablar con ella a solas.

—No habrá más destrucción por el momento, Astrid —le dijo de manera firme, como siempre que imponía su opinión como la hermana responsable y a cargo—. En serio. Heather puede denunciarte por allanamiento de morada. Agradece que sólo esté pidiendo que limpien.

—¡Se lo tenía merecido! Y fue muy divertido —debatió Astrid, riendo al recordar la fechoría que había realizado.

Por su parte, Hiccup estaba nervioso y no sólo porque Heather estaba aprovechando el momento en que se quedaron ella, Anna y él para coquetearle descaradamente, sino también por la situación. Había tratado de persuadir a Astrid a no hacer nada peligroso, y lo más inocente que pudo ocurrírsele fue manchar con pintura el césped y el agua de la piscina. Todo había marchado bien y justo al terminar, Heather iba llegando a casa. Entonces los descubrió y los siguió en su deportivo para reclamarles. Hiccup sabía que podría perderla en auto, pero no había querido iniciar una persecución ilegal a alta velocidad y optó por lo más responsable.

Cuando Elsa y Astrid volvieron de platicar a solas, y la mayor de las mellizas anunció a Heather que arreglarían todo, además de darle una gran y sincera disculpa, él prácticamente suspiró aliviado. Finalmente cuando Heather se fue con un movimiento exagerado de su cabello negro, Astrid volvió a hablar, mirando a Hiccup.

—Quizá de lo único que me arrepiento es haberte arrastrado en esto.

Hiccup negó enérgicamente.

—Yo estuve de acuerdo y también de divertí. Además, somos amigos, tenía que cooperar con la causa —animo con una sonrisa.

Elsa soltó un suspiro, sabiéndose derrotada e incapaz de hacerles cambiar de opinión. Anna por su parte, había observado toda la escena bastante emocionada, y se quejó por no haber sido incluida en la broma.

* * *

Astrid había tratado de aplazar la tarea de limpiar lo más posible para salirse con la suya, pero después de cuatro días de fingir que nada había pasado, Elsa había entrado a su cuarto esa mañana de lunes y prácticamente exigido que fuera a limpiar lo que había hecho sí o sí.

—No lo estás haciendo bien —se burló Astrid, sonriendo de manera socarrona mientras mira la manera en la que Hiccup pasa la brocha de pintura blanca por la orilla de la alberca.

Ambos habían terminando llegando a la mansión de Heather a las 12 de la tarde, para encontrarse con que la chica ya estaba subiéndose al auto de un tipo desconocido. Hasta donde Astrid sabía, los padres de Heather no pasaban mucho tiempo por allí, y no había nadie más a excepción de una señora de la limpieza que estaba muy ensimismada en su trabajo como para notar lo que Heather hacía o no.

Ambos se habían dedicado a la labor rápido, cargados con brochas y pinturas que compraron en el camino. Ya eran poco más de las cuatro, con el viento soplando de manera agradable y las nubes ocultas, y la tarea no era en absoluto agotadora, más por el hecho que ambos no dejaban de hablar y bromear a cada momento. La piscina ya había sido vaciada y posteriormente limpiada en su totalidad para llenarla de nuevo, y el césped ya no tenía ni rastro de haber sido atacado con pintura. Ahora sólo quedaba darle los últimos detalles a la orilla de la alberca y podrían marcharse.

—Claro que lo estoy haciendo bien —dijo Hiccup de manera retadora. En un acto instintivo, metió la brocha de manera apresurada en el bote de pintura blanquecina—. ¡Y no…! —no se había percatado hasta que ya fue muy tarde: Al señalar a Astrid con la brocha, como si de un aerosol se tratase varias gotas se desprendieron de esta para dar en el rostro de la rubia—. Ups. Lo siento.

Astrid apretó su puño derecho y lo miró de manera molesta.

—¡Te vas a enterar! —amenazó, yendo hacia él a grandes pasos y atrapándolo justo en el momento en que Hiccup pretendía correr—. Te tengo a mi merced ahora.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Hiccup con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal un baño? —Sin darle permiso a replica, arrojó el cuerpo de Astrid hacia la piscina cuadrangular.

El cuerpo de Astrid dejó una estela de agua al momento que la gravedad jugó en su contra, mientras Hiccup miraba el lugar de los hechos riéndose abiertamente. Astrid apoyó sus manos en el borde para poder sentarse, su cabello largo y espeso estaba trenzado y por suerte no cubría su rostro, pero eso no le quitaba ni un poco la humillación por perder ese round contra Hiccup.

—¡Ooh, esto es la guerra! —gritó Astrid, apartando algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro—. Y ahora que lo pienso, también tú necesitas sumergirte —amenazó un segundo antes de mover sus manos hacia enfrente, provocando una pequeña, pero certera ráfaga de agua que impactó el pecho de Hiccup y le hizo reír estruendosamente ante la cara de sorpresa de él.

—¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? —respondió, riendo también. Con parsimonia, como un augurio de lo que pasaría, se quitó la playera y los zapatos deportivos—. ¡Ven aquí! —sentenció, sin abandonar su sonrisa mientras se metía de un perfecto clavado y alcanzaba a Astrid, abrazando su cuerpo por la cintura y cayendo de nuevo de lleno al agua sin soltarla mientras el agua los cubría de pies a cabeza.

Aun bajo el agua, Astrid sonrió. Lo conocía desde hace ocho días, y ya no podía negar le atraía. Demasiado. _Haddock _no había sido más que ser encantador, buena persona, inteligente, simpático y preocupado genuinamente por ella… y todas esas cosas que le recordaban a Hiccup. Todas aquellas cosas que esperaba de una pareja potencial. Y más importante, aun no le había agradecido adecuadamente por el detalle de la mochila, que debió haberle costado mucho esfuerzo encontrarla y luego arreglarla para que quedara bien.

Y por eso es que no lo pensó ni un segundo y lo besó impulsivamente. Lo besó pasándole sus manos por la nuca para terminar abrazándolo, acercando aún más sus rostros. Lo besó siendo inmediatamente correspondida, con entusiasmo. Lo besó enredándole los dedos y jugueteando con su cabello. Lo besó entreabriendo los labios y no se detuvieron hasta que el aire se acabó para ambos por estar debajo del agua.

Salieron a la superficie, recargando la espalda en un extremo de la alberca y tratando de normalizar la respiración y entender exactamente qué rayos había pasado. Hiccup estaba más que sorprendido, porque no esperaba aquel gesto de Astrid tan de repente, pero también se sentía muy dichoso porque esa era una prueba más que suficiente para demostrar que ella realmente podría quererlo a él a como era ahora. De que realmente estaba logrado algo.

Astrid por su parte, ya no estaba tan seguro si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Al principio había dudado por el hecho de que su amistad era relativamente nueva, pero realmente había querido besarlo y al haber sido correspondida las cosas fue como una mariposa gigante en su estomago que no dejaba de revolotear y consumir todo. _¡Vaya beso que había sido ese!_ Sus labios todavía querían más por la manera en la que le hormigueaban de gusto. Pero más importante, su corazón estaba acelerado de una manera demasiado familiar. _¿Qué había sido eso? _Eso no se sintió como un beso cualquiera. Era… _inquietantemente familiar._

—Eso fue… —balbuceó Hiccup sonrojado, feliz a causa de un apelativo mejor—. Muy bueno.

Astrid no pudo contradecirlo pero tampoco se sentía capaz de decir algo, y en su lugar se rió de una manera quizá demasiado nerviosa. Se tomaron al menos una hora más para recoger todo e irse pese a que ya habían terminado, porque estaban muy entretenidos disfrutando un poco más de la piscina, jugando a atraparse y cualquier otra cosa que siempre terminaba en un abrazo y miradas furtivas. No volvieron a besarse, sin embargo. Hiccup no quiso presionar su suerte y Astrid, una vez pasada la adrenalina, comenzó aun más culpable porque en ningún momento, había recordado su promesa de hacía años de esperar.

"_Time stands still beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away…"_

* * *

Cuando finalmente Hiccup dejó a Astrid en casa, ella prácticamente saltó del asiento del auto sin darle a él ninguna posibilidad de decir algo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta como la cobardee que jamás había sido y odiaba repentinamente ser. Cuando entró, notó que Elsa y Anna la esperaban sentadas en el sillón. La taladraban con una mirada de curiosidad que rayaba en el voyerismo.

—¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! —saludó Anna, usando un tono de voz alegre y prácticamente corriendo hacia Astrid para abrazarla—. No los observo por un día y ya marcan una nueva moda en las piscinas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —respondió Astrid de manera confundida.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que sus hermanas parecían conocer los pormenores sentimentales de la pequeña pintada que se dio, obviamente muy bien acompañada. _¿Cómo diablos se enteraron de eso?_, pensó.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió de manera violenta, y Ruffnut y Rapunzel entraron echas un torbellino de gritos emocionados.

—¡Astrid! —gritó Ruffnut, prácticamente arrojándose en el sillón y apretando un cojín en sus brazos, mirando a la aludida con la expresión más sorprendida que podía recordar haber tenido alguna vez—. ¡Ya nos llegó el mensaje! ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes a mi bañarme así en una piscina? ¡No es justo!

Rapunzel y Anna soltaron una carcajada y Elsa negó con la cabeza, riendo también aunque no tan escandalosamente.

—¡Snotlout aún no es tu novio como para hacer lo que Astrid hacía! —renegó Rapunzel, recibiendo una queja de Ruffnut.

—¡Haddock no es mi novio! —se defendió Astrid, ligeramente sonrojada ante la idea. Es cierto que le gustaba y se habían besado, pero ninguno había hecho la propuesta en sí. Además de que no sabía cómo enfrentar eso. ¡Se sentía malditamente culpable!—. ¡De qué están hablando!

Rapunzel le extendió su teléfono con la pantalla encendida en un mensaje abierto.

—Heather se lo envió a _todos_ sus contactos. Lo sé porque he recibido al menos cinco mensajes de amigos de la universidad preguntándome de esto.

—Es cierto —corroboró Elsa, preocupada de cómo podría reaccionar su hermana ante la noticia—. Lo que me sorprende, por la manera en la que los jóvenes de ahora están más al pendiente de la vida de los demás que de la suya.

Lo cierto es que a ninguna le molestaba la escena de Astrid, sabían que ella podría defenderse de cualquier cosa. Y éldespués de todo, era un buen amigo entre ellos. Astrid por otra parte, leyó el mensaje rápidamente, sintiendo un repentino y poco habitual temblor en las manos. De no haber sido porque el celular de Rapunzel era un _Samsung Galaxy S6 _y no tenía para pagarlo, lo habría quebrado en dos de arrojarlo contra la pared cuando leyó el ridículo título del mensaje y la foto anexa de Hiccup y ella mientras se besaban en la alberca. Aunque ambos estaban sumergidos en ese momento, la foto había sido tomada de un buen ángulo, y si podía distinguirse el cabello rubio y castaño entre el agua, aunque eso era todo.

"_¿Qué crees que acaba de pasar? Obvio cuando la gente se entera que tiene que hacer trabajo comunitario por hacer una mala acción en contra de la honorable sociedad de Berk, lo normal sería que odiaran la idea de perder su tiempo ¡Pero no Astrid y su nuevo ligue! Hoy estuvo ella en mi casa limpiando mi fabulosa piscina, y tal fue mi sorpresa al ir a verificar que no estuviera robándome algo, cuando me la encuentro en su momento cumbre de mieles. Alarmada de las cosas que habían en mi piscina, le pregunté a una de sus mejores amigas qué se traían ellos dos, y me dijo que ellos llevan viviendo una constante aventura amorosa desde hace ya tiempo, que Astrid ha mantenido en secreto para tener otras opciones disponibles ¡Mira que desvergonzada! Lo que sí es que no la culpo la verdad, ¡El chico está guapísimo!_

Astrid lentamente le pasó el teléfono a Rapunzel y se quedó callada, con un tic nervioso en el ojo y los dientes prácticamente rechinando de coraje. No sabía qué le molestaba más: si el que hubiera mentido de que una de sus amigas le había dicho semejante barrabasada, o el entusiasmo de Heather de habérselo mandado a tanta gente.

—¿Qué diablos se cree? —susurró lentamente, y nadie la rebatió por el simple hecho de que parecía estar a punto de lanzarse al cuello de cualquiera que dijera algo equivocado. Por suerte estaba Elsa, siempre mediando todo.

—Hermana, relájate —indicó suavemente, levantándose del sofá con ambas manos extendidas en señal de cautela—. A ti no te importa lo que digan los demás, y nadie te juzga si lo besaste.

—Yo te felicito, en realidad —animó Ruffnut con una sonrisa embobada—. El chico es delicioso.

Astrid se giró a verla de mala gana y de nuevo todas se quedaron en silencio.

—Astrid, asesinarla no es la solución —medio Anna esta vez, dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa que sabía que siempre conseguía lo que quería—. Tranquila, ¿Si?

Finalmente, Astrid soltó un suspiro. Las demás no sabían que estaban conteniendo el aliento pero a juzgar por la manera en la que también suspiraron, relajándose súbitamente, sabían que ya había pasado el peligro. Relativamente al menos.

—Iré a mi habitación antes que decida cambiar de opinión —sentenció, y se fue por el pasillo a grandes pasos.

* * *

—¿Qué Heather hizo qué? —preguntó Hiccup sorprendido, sentándose en la cama de golpe.

Astrid soltó un bufido y siguió mirando el techo. Después de analizarlo había decidido hablarle por teléfono para informarle de lo que Heather había hecho, y no negaría que se sentía nerviosa de cómo iba a reaccionar él al saber que los habían visto besarse. Algo que por cierto no había dejado de pensar ni por un momento.

—Pero espera a que la vea. Necesitará una costosa cirugía para arreglar su cara.

—No necesitas irte a extremos, Astrid. Yo… —carraspeó—. Realmente me gustó lo que pasó. No me arrepiento… ¿Tu sí?

—¡No! —respondió quizá demasiado rápido y alto—. Sólo… me molesta que se metan en mis asuntos. Es todo —soltó el aire de sus pulmones—. Si la maldita gente quiere un chisme, les daré uno. Qué te parece: _"Estúpida muere ahogada"._ Apuesto que será una primicia —rió de manera malvada.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Yo tengo un artículo aun mejor —dijo lentamente de manera seria—. Qué te parece, "_¿La pareja del año sale a la luz?"_ …Yo lo leería.

Astrid parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando asimilar lo que él trataba de decirle. Su corazón bombeaba incesante y su mente repetía las palabras como si de una grabadora se tratase.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Digo —interrumpió Hiccup, ganando un poco de confianza a cada segundo—, que me gustas, Astrid.

Astrid se tensó de golpe, olvidando incluso que es lo que quería hacer. Un sonrojo poco habitual atacó sus mejillas y desvió la mirada a pesar de que sabía que él no podía verla a través del teléfono.

—Te veo después —murmuró débilmente, colgando el teléfono de súbito y usando una almohada para cubrir su rostro y ahogar un grito de frustración. Es cierto que él era la única persona a la que habría considerado intentar algo luego de su promesa, pero no estaba segura si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No cuando eso significaba faltar a su palabra. A la promesa que había hecho.

"_How to be brave?__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid__to fall"_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Astrid despertó con el agradable efecto de una almohada golpeando su cabeza.

—¿¡Pero qué caraj…!? —se sentó de golpe y no pudo continuar con el insulto cuando otro almohadazo fue a parar justo en su nuca.

—¡Despierta, dormilona! Tienes mucho que contar —saludó Anna efusiva, saltando en la cama con sus rodillas e intentando darle otro almohadazo, pero esa vez Astrid lo interceptó con su brazo y a cambio, le devolvió el golpe justo en el rostro.

—¡Estaba durmiendo! ¿¡Por qué no puedes venir a hacer de casamentera en las tardes!?

Anna se rió y se cubrió con otra almohada antes que Astrid decidiera usar toda su fuerza para noquearla.

—¡Tregua! ¡Elsa, ayuda!

Recargada en la pared y mirándolas a ambas como si fuera una madre llena de paciencia, Elsa negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, viéndolas de manera entretenida desde la seguridad física de su alejada posición.

—¿Por qué no mejor le dices a que viniste?

—Oh sí, claro —Anna pareció recobrar su misión y miró a Astrid con sumo interés. Astrid no necesitaba preguntar para saber de _qué _tema quería hablar.

* * *

_._

* * *

_Oh_, ¿se esperaban esto? ¡Yey se besaron! Pues sí, Astrid es una persona muy agradecida con su _amigo_, ya saben **(spoiler)** como en la serie RTTE donde Astrid le dice a Heather en un capítulo que Hiccup y ella son sólo amigos, y sin embargo lo ha besado muchas veces **(spoiler).** En fin, me gustaría aclarar también que no tengo nada en contra de Heather o Mérida con la actitud que les puse, pero necesitaba a un personaje así para incluir esta escena XD ¡Y nos estamos acercando a la verdad! ¿Qué pasará ahora, adivinan? He tomado muy en cuenta los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior de qué les gustaría que sucediera ;)

**Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen no es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.** Los párrafos de la **canción** que de repente aparecerá por aquí son de **A Thousand Years** de **Christina Perri.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**7.**

Astrid no se había perdido la manera en la que su hermana Anna la había mirado de reojo en días anteriores, murmurando en voz baja con Rapunzel, Ruffnut y Eep cuando creían que no las veían. Ya casi podía escucharla comenzar su discurso con "_No te hagas la inocente, que te vi, ¡Fue amor a primera vista!"_

—No te hagas la inocente, Astrid —dijo Anna, sonando algo más emocionada y sonriente de lo normal, como una casamentera lista para ofrecer a su mejor chica—. Te vimos con Haddock en la playa ¡Fue amor a primera vista!

Sí, Anna había repetido un par de veces ese tipo de frases desde el último año, empecinada en ayudarla a encontrar el amor y una pareja luego de… _lo que pasó hace años_. Puede que Anna perdiera la esperanza de que Hiccup volviera y todo fuera como debía ser, pero Astrid no. Ella sinceramente quería esperarlo, no importaba que hubiera sentido _algo _en la playa por el chico nuevo. O que sintiera cosas muy intensas por él en cualquier momento sólo con verlo. O besarlo, o tocarle. O simplemente por tenerlo a lado.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Astrid, conteniendo el ánimo de soltar improperios y en su lugar pareciendo bastante confundida—. Lo de ayer fue sólo un impulso. No hubo ni habrá nada entre él y yo.

También, Astrid había notado que ella misma trataba lo menos posible de nombrar a _Haddock_, quizá, porque decirlo en voz alta abría una herida mal curada. Porque eran recuerdos que ya no quería seguir rememorando una y otra vez.

—No tiene porqué avergonzarte —intervino Elsa, acercándose a la cama y sentándose a lado de Astrid, tomando su mano como apoyo moral y sosteniéndole la mirada en un gesto afectuoso—. No te has permitido sentir algo por nadie más que Hiccup y aunque me duele aceptarlo, deberías empezar a abrirte más ante eso.

Astrid retiró su mano violentamente como si le hubiera quemado de pronto, e ignoró la mirada de Elsa. Jamás había reaccionado de esa manera tan abrupta con sus hermanas, especialmente con su melliza, pero no podía evitar sentirse herida y contrariada ante su comentario.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó con un borde afilado en sus palabras, alterándose un poco más al punto del enojo—. ¿Cómo pueden pretender que simplemente decida un día cualquiera que ya no lo esperare? ¡Es su amigo también! Lo están… —su voz se quebró por un momento, y tragó fuerte para mantenerse firme en su postura y no parecer tan afectada—. Lo están olvidando.

Elsa y Anna se miraron entre sí y Anna se inclinó hacia adelante para abrazar a Astrid, tan reticente y tensa que no se movió, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento empezaron sus ojos a aguarse.

—¿Te estás escuchando? —le dijo Elsa con voz suave y tranquila, casi un arrullo maternal—. En todo este tiempo te has culpado a ti misma por no haber tenido más tiempo junto a Hiccup para estar juntos hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no podías hacer algo para remediarlo. Lo de ustedes terminó antes de empezar, y esperarlo por demasiados años no solucionará la situación.

Anna asintió con convicción y apretó más el abrazo en torno a Astrid, como si quisiera transmitirle todo con ese gesto.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero tienes que aceptar que Hiccup _no_ está aquí. No ha estado en cuatro años y quién sabe siquiera si va a volver —dijo suavemente, pensando cuidadosamente qué iba a decir para no empeorar las cosas—. Pero Haddock _sí_ lo está, y te mira y trata como si fueras la única persona en el mundo para él.

Elsa levantó el rostro de Astrid y le sonrió. Para Astrid, eso fue como un hacha atravesando su pecho y sacándole el corazón. ¿Cómo rebatir lo irrebatible?

—Y cualquier chico que sea así como él es —siguió Elsa de manera suave pero contundente—, merece aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad.

Astrid negó, pero le faltó convicción. Porque en el fondo, también lo sentía. Solo se quedó en silencio contemplando la realidad y considerando por primera vez si no sería lo mejor simplemente aceptar y dejar ir definitivamente.

_"I have died everyday __waiting for you…__"_

* * *

Pese a la emotiva conversación de las hermanas Hofferson, Astrid siguió en su papel de "_aquí no ha pasado nada, sigamos siendo tan amigos como siempre", _que se empecinaba en hacerle creer a cualquiera de su grupo de amigos que le preguntara sobre _Haddock _y ella, porque para el día siguiente de la piscina ya todos se habían enterado de lo sucedido, gracias a Ruffnut y su gran boca, y Heather y el mensaje que esparció por todos sus contactos.

Sobra decir que ninguno le creyó a Astrid por ningún momento cuando les dijo que nada pasaba, y algunos —como Jack y Snotlout—, se rieron sonoramente justo en su cara, alegando que esa era la mayor mentira del siglo y que no la creía tan cobarde como para aceptar lo evidente. Se ganaron un buen golpe por parte de Astrid, y eso sólo consiguió que Jack, que era su vecino y pasaba casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía en la casa de las Hofferson, y por consiguiente a quien más tenía que soportar de todos, se ensañara con eso y estuvo los días siguientes del incidente de la piscina, teniendo como misión personal en decirle a cada segundo que la veía que él era _TeamHaddock,_ como le gustaba mencionar tan sólo por el placer de que Astrid se pusiera furibunda y sonrojada al mismo tiempo.

La cosa empeoró cuando Anna lo escuchó y ella también se empecinó en decir que era _TeamHaddock_ como si eso fuera una nueva religión absolutamente fabulosa. Astrid siguió tratando de aparentar entre el grupo de amigos que nada amoroso sucedía entre ella y _Haddock_, así que, harta de escuchar los burdos intentos de casamenteros de Jack y Anna por tres días seguidos y para que dejaran de atosigarla con preguntas indiscretas sobre ellos, Astrid invitó a _Haddock _a su casa a pasar una tarde normal y agradable solamente los dos, y así demostrar que podían estar solos y todo transcurriría como dos simples y cercanos amigos; por lo que ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá frente a la televisión, con pizza y tanta comida chatarra que podría alimentar a un país pequeño. El paraíso juvenil.

Luego de ponerse cómodos y estar mirando un partido especialmente emocionante del equipo oficial de karate de Berk, las cosas estaban llevando un muy buen rumbo. Sin embargo, Hiccup no prestaba la misma atención que Astrid. Él se encontraba mirando, disimuladamente, los labios de ella.

Aunque Astrid había sido la de la idea de pasar ese día juntos, era obvio que sólo en plan amistoso ya que en ningún momento se mencionó lo último que él le dijo por teléfono los días anteriores, así que Hiccup estaba seguro que Astrid no le diría algo como _"¡Hey, Haddock! He decidido que si me gustas, ahora besémonos y olvidemos todo". _Más bien que las cosas simplemente se irían dado solas con el tiempo y ya, y Hiccup de verdad que no quería presionar nada… ¡Pero era tan difícil! Ahora que ya la había besado de nuevo luego de tantos años a la espera, simplemente no hacerlo era como un profundo golpe a su autocontrol.

Por más que tratara de mirar a otro sitio que no fuese Astrid, sus ojos siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar donde habían comenzado: Su boca. No podía. Hizo todo lo posible por fijar su mirada en el televisor, y su mirada se desvió nuevamente, pero en menos de unos segundos nuevamente estaba fija en el televisor. Un ligero tono carmín se había plantado en sus mejillas.

¡Simplemente no podía! No disfrutaba el romper las reglas y mucho menos una que él mismo se había autoimpuesto. _¡Paciencia!_ No quería aprovecharse, pero en su mente solo había una respuesta para la poca resistencia que se estaba tratando de imponer. _"Las reglas están hechas para romperse"_ pensó. Y luego se sintió como un cretino por pensar en no tomar en consideración lo que Astrid quería, así que hundió los hombros y se dedicó con el doble de fuerza de voluntad a ver la televisión y no pensar en cosas románticas que no veían mucho al caso en ese momento.

—¿Me vas a decir que pasa ya? Me estas estresando —preguntó Astrid de pronto, volteando a mirarlo con la ceja arqueada. Había notado desde el inicio que él estaba muy distraído e inquieto, que parecía estar cavilando algo de vital importancia que le ocupaba demasiada atención. Realmente no quería entrometerse, pero mentiría si no dijera que todo lo que tenía que ver con él le interesaba más que a nada.

Hiccup sonrió violentamente pero decidió que si ya había llegado hasta allí, bien podía decirlo.

—Lo siento —dijo entonces con un tono directo, para sorpresa de Astrid que enarcó las cejas con duda—. De verdad te mereces que un chico espere por ti todo el tiempo hasta que estés lista para corresponderle, y por eso no quiero presionarte a que me correspondas —negó con la cabeza y la miró con firmeza, con anhelo—. Pero de verdad lo que más deseo en este momento es besarte, Astrid. Y te agradecería que no me golpearas si lo intento. Sólo con que me digas que no, bastará.

Hiccup titubeó de nuevo, y finalmente la miró con determinación y se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente, dándole a Astrid el suficiente tiempo para que decidiera si iba a aceptarlo o no. Ella, que se había quedado sin respiración y lo miraba con una mezcla entre estupefacción y anhelo, se quedó inmóvil. No lo detuvo cuando él llego a un centímetro de su rostro, el aliento haciendo cosquillas contra sus labios. Tampoco le dijo cualquier excusa para alejarlo.

Y Hiccup se aferró a ello, y acortando la última distancia con ambas manos en el rostro de Astrid para sostenerla con cariño, la besó. Fue otro encuentro electrizante y de un modo diferente. Más rápido, más adulto, más apasionado. Más real de la situación. Astrid se dejó llevar de nuevo, rodeándole con los brazos y reteniéndolo contra ella. Abrió la boca con gusto y casi deja escapar un gemido cuando su lengua encontró la de Hiccup es un batalla. Y olvidó cualquier cosa acerca de ser sólo amigos, importándole un pimiento todos y cada uno de sus argumentos acerca de por qué eso estaba mal.

Entonces la realidad y la situación chocó con el sonido de un portazo provocó que ambos se separaran de golpe. Hiccup miro el rostro de Astrid. Sus labios estaban rosados y húmedos, y tan apetecibles desde su punto de vista. Sus mejillas con un ligero tono carmín que se le antojaba morder y los ojos ligeramente desenfocados que daban a entender que aquella situación había removido sus hormonas. Él estaba seguro que debía verse igual y eso le hacía sentir condenadamente mejor que nunca.

Pero Astrid debió haber salido rápido de su trance porque instantáneamente se alejó de los brazos de Hiccup, de nuevo sintiéndose culpable. ¡Se suponía que iba a mantener las cosas simples! Absorbiéndole el alma por la boca no era en absoluto algo simple. _Mierda._

—Nos descubrieron —dijo Hiccup con una risa suave.

Astrid lo miró y esta vez no dijo nada más. ¿Para qué? Era obvio que había querido besarlo, por más que fuera a perseguir a quien quiera que los haya visto para tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario sería inútil y totalmente desgastante. ¿Entonces?, pensó. No podía ir por la vida negando lo que sea que sentía por _Haddock _y luego besarlo totalmente gustosa. Astrid ahogó un suspiro de derrota.

—Oye —llamó mirando a Hiccup—. Esto no tenía que haber pasado, yo…

—Está bien —la interrumpió él suavemente, intentando no sonar tan desilusionado a través de su sonrisa caída. Justo cuando creía que tenía avances con Astrid, retrocedía tres pasos—. Esto no te obliga a corresponderme, lo entiendo. Sólo me da esperanzas.

Astrid lo miró largamente y luego volteó hacia la olvidada televisión con un gesto adusto. Definitivamente no se merecía alguien tan paciente como _Haddock, _pero esta vez no sería tan hipócrita como para decir que deseaba alejarlo, si su propio cuerpo reaccionaba plenamente ante él.

Mientras, Elsa se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de su casa, con su mano derecha sujeta el pomo y sonrojada. A su lado, Jack la miraba con sorpresa.

—¿Buenas noticias? —pregunto Jack simplemente, sonriendo de manera socarrona con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra azul.

Elsa se giró a verlo y le sonrió esperanzada.

—Eso espero. Tal vez sea mejor que volvamos mas tarde.

* * *

Hiccup dio su enésima vuelta por la sala y se decidió finalmente que lo haría. El martes ya había llegado, y darle a Astrid los días anteriores como espera desde lo que sucedió el sábado para que las cosas se tranquilizaran era más que suficiente, porque su mente no podía más de estar en el limbo. Miró su teléfono con renovado carácter y marcó el número de contacto que tenía en la pantalla. Al quinto timbrazo y el latido numero doscientos de su corazón, la voz de Astrid se escuchó al otro lado de la línea con un saludo.

—¡Hola Astrid! —saludó Hiccup de vuelta, carraspeando para evitar que su voz sonara demasiado aguda y nerviosa como si fuera un gato estrangulado—. Lo siento que te moleste, pero… La otra vez dijiste que te gustaba mucho ir a los estadios a gritarle a los jugadores y casualmente hoy hay un partido de rugby contra los Berseker… ¿Quieres ir?

Astrid se quedó en un mudo silencio por unos segundos, procesando la implicación de esas palabras. No sabía si el repentino palpitar acelerado de su corazón era por el hecho de que le encantaría presenciar el juego, o específicamente que le agradaría salir con él. Quizá la segunda, aunque no quiera admitirlo y mucho menos lo dijera en voz alta.

—¿Es una cita? —preguntó finalmente.

Hiccup se sonrojó y agradeció que ella no pudiera verlo. Inconscientemente movió los hombros en un gesto nervioso.

—Bueno —tomó aire y se armó de valor. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de dejarle entrever a Astrid lo que quería—. Si —titubeó por un segundo y pensó que quizá había sonado demasiado pretencioso, y se apresuró a tratar de arreglarlo—. ¡Pero ya sabes que yo no te obligaría a ir! Puedes invitar a quien quieras…

Astrid se tomó otros segundos en pensar en la situación, secretamente enternecida del hecho de que él fuera tan cuidadoso en no hacerla sentir incómoda u obligada a hacer algo que no que agradaría. Él no la había presionado en ningún momento desde el último beso que habían compartido, ni tampoco le había exigido una respuesta a su romántica declaración. No era estúpida, por supuesto que sabía leer entre líneas. Indudablemente la estaba invitando a salir _juntos. _

Astrid se descubrió entonces muy deseosa de ir con él y eso como que le asustó, porque obviamente nadie jamás le había llamado la atención desde hacía años. Ella se había prometido esperar a alguien, ¿Qué clase de persona seria si faltaba a eso? Por otra parte, las palabras de sus hermanas estaban comenzando a calar dentro de ella. No había vuelto en años ¿Quién no le aseguraba que él no la había olvidado? Sacudió la cabeza y recordó que aun estaba al teléfono. Tomó un respiro y finalmente se decidió.

—Acepto.

Total, ¿Qué podía perder? Ir al partido no haría ningún daño, sólo era un momento entre amigos que antes se habían dado un fabuloso beso. Astrid siguió diciéndose eso para excusar la emoción e incertidumbre que sentía. Y la felicidad.

"_Every breath, every hour has come to this…"_

* * *

Hiccup jugueteaba con sus dedos, su rostro ligeramente sonrojado mientras miraba fijamente sus botas militares.

_¿Y si no viene?_, se preguntó mentalmente. Estaba nervioso, y lo demostraba pasando de vez en cuando las manos por el cabello, observando frenéticamente la hora de su reloj. No había señal de Astrid o de sus amigos —si es que los había invitado— en su campo de visión, y diez minutos de retraso tampoco ayudaba mucho a sus crispados nervios, que ya comenzaban a crisparse y acelerar junto a los latidos de su corazón.

_Fue una mala idea, _se reprochó Hiccup con un suspiro abatido. Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió que invitar a Astrid a un partido deportivo a solas era la mejor forma de acercarse a ella en un plano más intimo luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Qué clase de acosador era? Claramente tendría que haber tenido más paciencia. ¿Debería ir a su casa a disculparse o esperar un poco más? Se apretó la cabeza en un gesto de derrota.

―¿Haddock? ―el llamado de Astrid interrumpió los pensamientos de Hiccup, que inmediatamente volteó a mirar a la recién llegada y todas sus dudas se esfumaron mágicamente.

―¡Astrid! ―dijo Hiccup sin ocultar su sorpresa, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y sonriendo tal cual si hubiera recibido un millón de dólares gratis―. Creí que no vendrías ―confesó, sonando quizá un poco más emocionado de lo que debería.

―Yo dije que vendría y así fue ―en un acto repentino, Astrid agarró a Hiccup del antebrazo, provocando que un tono carmín cubriera las mejillas del él, mientras lo arrastraba hacia dentro del estadio y caminaba a paso decidido y animado―, ¡Hay que apresurarnos que quiero ver el _haka_!

Una vez adentro tomaron los lugares que les correspondían, colocados estratégicamente para poder observar claramente desde la comodidad de la segunda hilera de asientos. Astrid sonrió al ver que el lugar no se encontraba muy lleno, pequeños grupos de personas se esparcían de un lado a otro, perfectos para ver el partido sin que el olor a hombre sudado y _hot dog_ inundara sus narices.

―Ya está a punto de comenzar ―señaló Hiccup con nerviosismo en su voz.

Astrid reparó en la manera en la que él parecía no caber en su asiento y lo miró con escepticismo.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó.

―Nada, es solo que ya quiero que empiece ―se excusó Hiccup, moviendo los hombros en un gesto que hacía desde hacía tanto tiempo de manera inconsciente y desviando la mirada hacia donde se suponía debían salir los jugadores.

Las cejas de Astrid se dispararon hacia arriba con sorpresa, y parpadeó en un intento de enfocar su vista y comprobar que había visto bien. _Jodidamente que eso tenía que ser una broma_. No podía ser posible que _Haddock _hiciera el mismo movimiento de hombros que hacía Hiccup. ¿Es que todos los malditos chicos que le gustaban tenían que tener las mismas malditas manías? Astrid entrecerró los ojos hacia él casi esperando que volviera a hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó cuando notó la lacerante e inquietante mirada azul de Astrid sobre él.

Astrid lo miró por un segundo más y finalmente decidió que debía haber sido su imaginación y en su lugar, negó con la cabeza.

—Nada importante —dijo simplemente y se concentró de nuevo en la cancha para ya no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con Hiccup, _Haddock, _o nadie más.

Hiccup dejó escapar suavemente el aire que había retenido y se relajó un poco. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, los aplausos y gritos de las personas presentes en el estado anunciaron el inicio del esperado partido. Casi por inercia, Hiccup giró su cabeza hacia el verde pasto del campo en busca de los jugadores y de lo que sería ese momento uno de los más geniales de su semana.

* * *

Los jugadores se extendían por toda la cancha dando un espectáculo emocionante y profesional de su capacidad para jugar. Astrid los observaba con los ojos brillantes, gritaba de vez en cuando mostrando su inconformidad sobre algunas jugadas, su cabello agitándose con el viento cada vez que gritaba un _"¡Genial!, ¡Vamos!" "¡Estúpido, era obvio que no iba por ese lado!"_

―¡Señores y señoras!, ¡Con esto damos inicio al medio tiempo! ―la voz del locutor anuncio el tan esperado receso.

Hiccup dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar aquella voz proveniente de los altavoces. _No, no, no por_ _favor, que lo hayan olvidado_, suplicó Hiccup internamente. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, un sonido estático se escuchó por todo el lugar. Pasado de unos momentos se escucharon un par de voces y todo el estadio se animó.

Todos ya sabían lo que vendría. Era casi como una tradición de los estadios y la parte favorita de las parejas. La enorme pantalla de televisión del estadio se animó con un marco de corazones que decía _Kiss Cam _en la parte superior_. _Hiccup sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sus remotas esperanzas se esfumaron de golpe.

―¡A-astrid! ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar cosas?, parece que esto va a tardar un poco ―dijo Hiccup a Astrid en un intento desesperado por alejarla.

―Espera ―contestó ella, animada―. Quiero ver qué las caras ridículas que hace la gente.

Tres parejas ya habían sido capturadas por la cámara y sentenciadas a besarse frente a todo el público. Y como si fuera un mandato del cielo o un cliché de películas bastante usado, de pronto la cámara pasaron a otro lado y fue ahí cuando Astrid observó sorprendida cómo en la gran pantalla del estadio podía observarse claramente a ella y _Haddock._

"_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises…"_

Tardó unos segundos en espabilar, pero una vez hecho se giró a verlo. Las miradas de ambos se interceptaron, y sus mentes se pusieron en blanco. _"Beso"_ podía verse con grandes letras color rosa, y el cerebro de ambos pareció haber interpretado eso como un orden ineludible porque de repente a ambos les hormigueaban los labios y querían más que a cualquier cosa inclinarse uno al otro para besarse como dios mandaba. Para repetir lo que había sucedido hacía unos días en la casa de Astrid.

Pero las cosas no salieron precisamente así, porque antes de que Hiccup reaccionara e hiciera cualquier movimiento, Astrid se levantó de su lugar contra todo pronóstico y sin decir una palabra salió corriendo como si la estuviera persiguiendo la policía, dejando atrás una estela de grandes gritos de burla por todo el estadio que no podía creer semejante escena que había pasado justo en sus narices.

"_How to be brave__?__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid__to fall…"_

Fue entonces cuando Hiccup despabiló y se levantó de su asiento.

―¡Astrid! ―gritó, yendo tras ella.

Era rápida, pero todo el entrenamiento de Hiccup había rendido sus frutos, pese a su prótesis. La alcanzó en cuanto ella iba atravesando el arco de la salida, tomando su brazo para retenerla a su lado. Seguramente pensaba correr hasta que llegara a su casa.

―¡No! ―gritó Astrid de vuelta, empujando a Hiccup en un acto reflejo. Se arrepintió de inmediato, especialmente al notar la expresión de desasosiego de él―. Lo siento, me altere. No quise empujarte.

―Eso no importa ―aseguró Hiccup, dando un paso lento pero firme en dirección a ella―. Nadie te estaba obligando. Yo jamás lo haría —se aventuró en recordarle, llenándose de confianza. Era ahora o nunca—. Porque ya sabes lo que siento por ti, y es en serio.

Gustar no era la definición correcta a lo que sentía, pero no podía simplemente soltarle de bocajarro cuando la amaba sin parecer un acosador. O sin decirle la verdad. Astrid en cambio lo miró con sorpresa repentina y después desvió la vista.

—No es posible —cortó de manera súbita, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Más bien, es complicado.

Hiccup arqueó la ceja y rodeó parcialmente el cuerpo de Astrid, obligando a ella a mirarlo de frente ahora. Pensaba llegar hasta lo más profundo de la conversación y no se rendiría a un rechazo. No esta vez.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó con postura seria pero paciente, mirándole con una profundidad que a Astrid parecía jalarla y absorberla.

No podía ignorar esos ojos esmeraldas por más que quisiera, y aceptar ese hecho era como una espiral en la que las demás verdades también cayeron de pronto sin poderlo evitar. Ya estaba demasiado cansada de fingir que no sentía nada ante él. Demasiado cansada de esperar en vano. _Demasiado cansada de todo._

—Me gustas más de lo que llegué a pensar que podría pasar —reveló Astrid sin detenerse esta vez en pensar en las consecuencia, hablando de manera sincera y directa de nuevo en su dirección. Para ser una declaración romántica, su expresión denotaba mucho tormento. Hiccup la miró con una enorme sonrisa y dio otro paso en su dirección, pero Astrid le detuvo con un movimiento de su mano. No había terminado de hablar, y no sabía si sería capaz de decirlo con él tan cerca para enredar sus pensamientos y acelerar su corazón—. Pero no puedo empezar algo contigo por más que lo desee, porque tampoco he podido olvidar a alguien más, y le prometí que lo esperaría sin importar qué. Jamás rompo una promesa.

Esta vez, fue el momento de Hiccup de apretar los labios y desviar la vista. No se esperaba esa respuesta, y escucharla de pronto le inquietaba y entusiasmaba más de lo que pensaba exteriorizar. _¿Sería posible?_

—¿Quién? —indagó, modulando su paciencia para no dar a entender cómo se sentía.

Astrid lo miró de manera vacía esta vez y negó con la cabeza. Ahora que lo había dicho, se sentía repentinamente muy cansada por la situación. No era de piedra por más que quisiera aparentarlo.

—Alguien que se fue hace mucho —soltó una risilla amarga y decidió que ya había terminado de hablar de eso—. Pero ¿Sabes? A veces creo que ya no lo volveré a ver y debo seguir con mi vida o moriré vieja y solterona —finalizó, caminando de nuevo hacia enfrente y pasando a lado del cuerpo de él sin intención de detenerse. Ya sólo quería irse de ahí y zanjar ese tema de nuevo.

_Pero estaban lejos de terminar de hablar, no ahora que todas las cosas por las que habían pasado ambos se amontonaban unas con otras deseando gritar la verdad de todo_. Hiccup se tomó unos segundos para asimilar la situación y de pronto se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo. La respuesta había estado tan clara frente a él todo el tiempo y no la había visto.

"_But watching you stand alone__  
__All of my doubt__suddenly goes away somehow…"_

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró apresuradamente con un deje de sorpresa, movilizándose para correr y alcanzarla, que tan sólo le llevaba unos cuantos pasos de distancia—. ¡Astrid, espera!

Astrid sin embargo no se detuvo e ignoró olímpicamente el llamado, sentenciando eso como si fuera un adiós. Entonces sintió cómo era jalada de la muñeca para voltearse y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando los brazos de _Haddock_ la recibieron, abrazándola de la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo tan fuerte que deseaba fundirla a él y jamás soltarla. Astrid justo iba a abrir la boca para ordenarle que la soltara, a pesar de que su rostro estaba sonrojado como un tomate por la manera en la que su cuerpo reaccionada alegremente a la cercanía de él.

Y entonces, _Haddock _le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó profundamente. Y Astrid no pudo resistirse. No luchó ni un segundo, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar de nuevo, permitiéndose sentir los labios cálidos contra los suyos aunque fuera sólo una última vez, atrapándole el labio inferior y emitiéndole escalofríos por toda la espalda, enredando los dedos entre las hebras desordenadas de cabello castaño rojizo. Astrid se dejó hacer, relajándose en sus brazos y correspondiéndole como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Tomando todo lo que podía antes de que el arrepentimiento la golpeara en la cara.

—Lo siento tanto, Astrid —susurró él con pesadumbre cuando se separaron apenas a un palmo de distancia. Apoyó la frente contra la de ella y suspiró con genuino arrepentimiento—. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Tú siempre me esperaste, y yo dudé de ti.

El corazón de Astrid se aceleró a mil latidos por segundo de un disparo, y dilató los ojos de la sorpresa. _No puede ser, no puede ser, _pensó en un repentino arrebato de exaltación_. _Intentó alejarse pero él la detuvo firmemente en sus brazos, negándole que no rechazara su contacto ahora.

—¿Cómo…? —intentó formular Astrid, sintiendo el peso de todas las cosas que él había hecho por ella. Rememorando todas y cada una de las situaciones en las que ella encontró similitudes e intentó mejor no pensar en ello para evitar el dolor y la decepción.

Lo siguiente que dijo él, fue una sentencia que le devolvió a Astrid la vida al cuerpo tan sólo para arrebatársela de nuevo por el peso de la situación. Por todas las mentiras.

"_One step closer…"_

—Soy yo, Astrid, soy Hiccup. He vuelto a ti —la miró a los ojos profundamente, y esa fue la mayor verdad del universo. Era el mismo hermoso verde esmeralda que siempre le hipnotizó, y que ahora parecían tan lejanos, empañados con la traición.

El mundo se detuvo y el suelo pareció abrirse bajo los pies de Astrid. Parpadeó con total y absoluto asombro, sin respirar y el cuerpo totalmente rígido. Luego, sus manos se movieron por inercia hacia el rostro de Hiccup, lentamente, los dedos temblando como si el simple roce contra su piel fuera a hacerlo desaparecer. Cuando las yemas acariciaron suavemente las mejillas de Hiccup y él se entregó totalmente a las caricias sin dejar de mirarla ni por un momento, Astrid ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y en ese momento simplemente lo supo con certeza.

_Hiccup hacia vuelto hacia ella._ Y la horrible verdad también le golpeó al darse cuenta de la situación por entero: Hiccup estaba con ella desde hace más de tres semanas y no le había dicho nada. Se lo había ocultado deliberadamente por una razón que desconocía.

"_I have died everyday __w__aiting for you__…"_

—¿Cómo te atreves? —comenzó Astrid lentamente, alejando sus manos de él como si ya no deseara tocarle en lo más mínimo, sintiendo la ira borbotear poco a poco. Cuando Hiccup intentó acercarse de nuevo, le dio un manotazo al mismo tiempo que se hacía un paso hacia atrás—. ¡Cómo diablos te atreves a estar aquí y no haberlo dicho!

—No estaba seguro que aun me quisieras —habló Hiccup apresuradamente, intentando acercársele de nuevo pero recibiendo una mirada asesina, por lo que se detuvo muy a su pesar pero siguió mirándola con el perdón velado en los ojos—. Había pasado tanto tiempo y…

—¡Tuviste mucho tiempo para decirlo! —interrumpió Astrid cada vez más molesta—. ¿Qué tal en cualquiera de las dos ocasiones que nos besamos, por ejemplo? ¡Era el jodido mejor momento!

—¡Tenía miedo Astrid! —dijo Hiccup esta vez levantando la voz, desesperado. Intentar mediar no estaba dando resultado, y se sentía bastante frustrado al respecto—. ¿Cómo podrías quererme después de haberte abandonado por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo podrías aceptarme luego de que cambie tanto? …¡Perdí una pierna!

Aquella declaración no tomó a Astrid por sorpresa pero sí le hizo apretar los dientes con enojo. Por supuesto que había notado la novedosa prótesis de Hiccup en la playa. Ese detalle le había llamado en su momento muchísimo la atención, aun más el hecho de que él no se avergonzaba de su situación, no la intentaba ocultar como si fuera un mal, ni se sentía menos por ello. Jamás le había preguntando de qué le había pasado, porque no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo, o quizá porque no quería sentirse enternecida con _Haddock_ y que eso le hiciera sentir aun más interesada en él.

Pero hoy, sabiendo que en verdad era el Hiccup que siempre quiso y esperó, quería desesperadamente saber qué había sucedido, con la misma fuerza con la que no quería saber para no quebrarse ante él. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados.

—Y un cuerno —dijo Astrid suavemente con una sentencia, frunciendo el ceño—. Te quise antes, y ahora también quiero a la persona en la que te convertiste —lo miró con dureza y negó con la cabeza—. Pero no puedo perdonar tu mentira.

* * *

_._

* * *

_Ohmaigad_, ¡Que intenso! ¿Astrid perdonará a Hiccup? (cofcofmás-de-treinta-reviews-en-este-capítulo-es-que-si,-menos-es-que-nocofcof). Con esto poco a poco nos acercamos al final, quizá unos tres capítulos más y un epílogo (si es que hago uno, todavía la estoy pensando).

Para los que tienen dudas respecto a **cuándo actualizo, **les comento que suelo hacerlo entre cada **trece y quince días**, porque necesito tiempo para escribir, que no tenga errores y que sea justo como quiero XD pero a veces, como en esta ocasión, actualicé unos días antes de lo normal gracias a **Dragons,** que me ha mandado reviews todos los días para pedirme que actualice. Mi corazoncito que ama los reviews por sobre todas las cosas no pudo negarle tantas peticiones así que me apresuré todo lo que pude para subirlo XD Cariño, este capítulo está dedicado a ti, ojala tuvieras cuenta registrada para platicar.

**Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._

Pd. Dejando un review, apoyas a la causa y tu también demuestras ser TeamHaddock ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen **no es mía**, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.** Los párrafos de la **canción** que de repente aparecerá por aquí son de **A Thousand Years** de **Christina Perri.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**8.**

Las palabras de Astrid fueron como un baldazo de agua helada sobre la cabeza de Hiccup. No podía, _no quería_ perder a Astrid ahora que podían tener finalmente su oportunidad de estar juntos. Que nada los separaría.

—Sólo escucha, por favor —dijo Hiccup de nuevo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerle entrar en razón antes de desmoronarse y suplicarle—. Escucha todas las razones por las que no nos vimos antes. Y si después de eso aun no quieres perdonarme, entonces lo voy a aceptar y desapareceré definitivamente.

Se miraron largamente por unos momentos, Astrid taladrándole con la mirada, Hiccup rogando silenciosamente que le diera una última oportunidad. Y ella lo hizo, porque pese a todas las cosas, lo quería. Porque lo mínimo que se merecía era ser escuchado. Porque después de todo, ella también merecería saber qué había pasado que le había hecho tardarse tanto. El cómo rayos sabía que ella estaba en Berk y no en Arendelle si jamás se lo dijo.

"_Every breath,__  
__Every hour has come to this…"_

—Tienes cinco minutos —aceptó Astrid finalmente, relajando los hombros y recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de Hiccup que le hizo temblar las piernas pero que por mero orgullo no correspondió—. Y más vale que sea importante.

Hiccup no perdió tiempo. Abrió la boca para hablar y casi una hora y media después, no se calló. Astrid lo escuchó atentamente, sus expresiones diciendo más que suficiente. Lloró silenciosamente cuando Hiccup le contó cómo perdió la pierna, tan sólo para enojarse por Dagur e idear mil y un maneras de entrar a la prisión donde estaba para asesinarlo ella misma de la manera más sanguinaria que se le ocurriera. Tuvo una expresión de asombro y orgullo cuando le contó acerca de todo lo que aprendió en la escuela militar, e hizo muchas preguntas respecto a los ejercicios para poder hacerlo ella después. Se enterneció tanto y rió de buena gana de las historias graciosas acerca de Toothless. Incluso se ruborizó cuando Hiccup le contó acerca de cómo jamás la olvidó, de cómo siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos, que nadie más pudo siquiera intentar tomar una mínima parte del lugar que tenía en su corazón, porque todo le pertenecía únicamente a ella.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron abrazados cuando Hiccup terminó de relatar todo por lo que había pasado. Y Astrid no supo en qué momento lo hizo, pero también comenzó a hablar. Habló igualmente sin parar. Desahogó todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, emociones y todo por lo que vivió en ese tiempo sin él. Le contó acerca de la expedición de sus padres a Egipto, del cambio de casa y ciudad y cómo significó eso un giro radical en su vida, de todas las cartas que le escribió a él y sólo quedaron en su baúl porque no había ninguna dirección a la cual enviarlas. Habló y habló, llorando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reviviendo todo lo que le hizo sentir durante el tiempo de incertidumbre, de las esperanzas que poco a poco se iban apagando al acercarse otro año nuevo y notar que no volvía ni se ponía en contacto.

Hiccup la escuchó también, atentamente. Le acarició el cabello suavemente con cada confesión, y se rió con ella de las ocurrencias que decía de sus amigos. Sintió una punzada horrible de celos cuando Astrid le contó acerca de los pretendientes que siempre pululaban a su alrededor, pero luego sonrió cuando ella le dijo que jamás se interesó por ninguno ni siquiera un poco, especialmente menos en Eret que era el más insistente. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo al escuchar a Astrid hablar con tanto cariño y alegría de Stormfly, el Husky que él le regaló antes de su partida, de cómo ese can había sido su tabla de salvación en esos años, de cómo Astrid siempre la abrazaba y le acariciaba las orejas antes de dormir y se permitía en ese momento recordar a Hiccup a sus anchas, inundarse de su recuerdo para no perder la esperanza, de la curiosa manera en la que Stormfly parecía reaccionar ante el nombre de Hiccup porque siempre movía la cola y se ponía a saltar como si supiera exactamente quién era él.

Y cuando ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados y mirándose fijamente como si todo hubiera sido sólo un sueño pasado y pasajero, cerraron los ojos al unísono y se besaron largamente en aquella banca.

"_And all along I believed __i__ would find you,__  
__Time has brought __y__our heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a __t__housand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

* * *

El clima del lunes en la ciudad de Berk es fresco y húmedo. A las seis y media de la mañana, mientras los estudiantes se enlistan para las clases y algunos comercios abren sus puertas y se instalan para el nuevo día, Astrid permanece mirando por la ventana del departamento, con un aire ausente que dista mucho de su normal energía.

El viento le mece los cabellos y sus ojos se encuentran con un brillo lejano abundado en recuerdos. Ese lunes comenzaba oficialmente el ciclo escolar, el segundo año de universidad para las mellizas y el último de la escuela superior para Anna. Se suponía que la idea debería alegrarle a Astrid, pero no lo hace del todo. A su lado, Elsa se cepilla el cabello con parsimonia y Anna está muy entretenida tarareando una nueva canción pop muy pegadiza mientras mete algunos artículos de uso personal según ella imprescindibles a su mochila.

—Aunque admiro tu capacidad para alistarte en cinco minutos, si sigues ahí llegaremos tarde —comentó Elsa sin detenerse en su tarea, mirando el cuerpo de su hermana a través del espejo de cuerpo entero.

Astrid soltó un bufido y se levantó de su lugar. Caminó a grandes pasos hacia la ropa que se encontraba sobre su cama de edredón celeste, y sin mayores miramientos se quitó su conjunto de short y playera negra que usaba para dormir y ponerse el primer conjunto de ropa que sacara de su armario.

—No han llamado —comentó Astrid con voz casual, tomando sin mayor importancia a la primera blusa que su mano alcanzó del armario.

Elsa le miró fijamente a través del reflejo del espejo mientras Anna soltó un suspiro y detuvo su labor. Sólo necesitaban ese comentario para saber lo que mantenía a Astrid tan ausente: sus padres. Hacía tiempo que no los veían y esta era la primera vez que se tardaban tanto en llamar.

La última vez, sus padres habían permanecido en periodo vacacional por casi cuatro meses y ambas ya se habían acostumbrado a la idea, hasta que llegó el anuncio que partirían por cinco años hacia Egipto. Ellos jamás se iban por más de seis meses. De ahí es que surgió de sus padres la idea de cambiarse de escuela. Siempre habían vivido en la ciudad de Arendelle pero ahora que iban a realizar un viaje realmente largo, consideraron que lo más conveniente era estar cerca de un familiar que les ayudara en dado caso de necesidad e hiciera compañía.

Fue cuando pensaron en Gothi; Vivía en Berk, y como ésta quedaba a ocho horas de Arendelle decidieron que lo más conveniente era mudarse ahí. El hecho que las Hofferson vivieran en un departamento que está a tres cuadras de la casa de su tía, en vez de con ella, era por el hecho que no tenia espacio disponible en su hogar entre los quince gatos que tenía.

—Seguramente la expedición subterránea se alargó. Ahí no hay señal —contestó Anna, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole de manera suave—. Más tarde pasaremos con la tía a comer pastel —le guiñó el ojo.

Astrid volteó la cabeza para mirarla y le sonrió un poco más animada. Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que se permitía exteriorizar sus preocupaciones, pero sus hermanas siempre lograban levantarle el ánimo, por lo que se dijo que tenía que dejar atrás sus cavilaciones que no le hacían ningún beneficio más que estresarla. Las tres eran muy unidas. No solo por el hecho de que Elsa y Astrid eran mellizas y Anna había nacido exactamente dos años después, sino también que el trabajo de sus padres no ha sido más que un aliciente a su unión, ya que fuera de eso sólo se tienen las unas a las otras.

—De acuerdo, ¡Estoy lista! —exclamó Astrid con los converse azules a medio poner, el cabello rubio trenzado con mechones desperdigados por doquier y la mochila tambaleándose por su brazo izquierdo, mientras corre hacia la puerta con su renovada energía, seguida muy de cerca por Anna. Elsa en cambio sale tranquilamente, con su ropa elegante impoluta y pulcra y un broche en forma de copo de nieve que acomoda su cabello trenzado perfectamente.

_The Academy_ les queda a tan solo dos cuadras. En realidad, el edificio en el que se ubicaba su departamento estaba bastante bien ubicado en cuanto a proximidad con los locales de importancia, como el supermercado y centro comercial, algo que debían agradecerles a sus padres que se tomaron la molestia de conseguirlo.

Así era siempre: Finn y Bertha eran los padres más maravillosos que alguien podía pedir. Cuando regresaban de sus viajes y estaban con ellas, era como permanecer en una nube de felicidad… hasta el momento en que partían a otro inhóspito e interesante lugar, y la única manera de tratar de recompensarlas por el tiempo perdido es mediante lo material. Aunque siempre se mantenían en contacto por video llamada, no podían evitar extrañarlos.

—Estoy ansiosa por empezar las practicas con el equipo de lucha —dijo Astrid, sonriendo de manera victoriosa ante el recuerdo—. Ruffnut me retó ayer a un round.

Elsa y Anna se rieron entre dientes, y casi pudieron imaginarse a su amiga rubia apuntándole a Astrid con el dedo mientras la retaba. Hasta el momento no habían conocido a otra chica con mayor espíritu deportivo competitivo que Astrid, y eso le hacía querer enfrentarse a todo el mundo a la primera provocación. De pronto, Astrid detuvo sus pasos y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia enfrente, a un punto inexistente del paisaje. Elsa y Anna también detuvieron sus pasos y la miraron con duda y completa atención.

—¿Qué debo hacer con Hiccup? —preguntó Astrid en un gesto dubitativo.

Anna torció la boca y su mirada se volvió melancólica, y Elsa suspiró con pesar. Astrid les había contado lo de Hiccup el mismo día que había sucedido, y pasadas las miradas de absoluta sorpresa, los cabos atados luego de pensarlo más detenidamente y los gritos de alegría, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo casi de inmediato en que Astrid debía perdonarle porque no fue nada grave el hecho de haber ocultado su identidad y realmente Hiccup hizo y demostró muchas cosas positivas tan sólo para estar con ella. Pero Astrid no podía simplemente olvidar tan fácil. Es cierto que después de haberse contado todo, se habían besado por un buen rato y por supuesto que lo había disfrutado enormemente, pero era por la emoción del momento. O al menos eso era lo que Astrid se había dicho a sí misma como un mantra.

Y por eso es que le había pedido a Hiccup tiempo para pensar, y él lo había aceptado muy a su pesar. Había tratado de insistir de nuevo, pero finalmente aceptó su decisión. Y ahora Astrid estaba en un dilema. Porque estaba claro que ya había sufrido mucho, que ambos lo habían hecho. Cada año nuevo esperando que su mejor amigo y amor no tan secreto diera rastros de vida, en vano. Incluso hubo un momento en que las Hofferson llegaron a pensar que le había pasado a Hiccup algo muy malo, pero generalmente preferían espantar esas ideas y confiar en que el contacto simplemente se perdió por razones que escapaban de las manos.

Las tres intentaron contactarlo de muchas maneras, en especial Astrid. Más ninguna funcionó. Elsa y Anna escucharon a Astrid llorar quedamente muchas noches, intentando que nadie supiera de ello, y preguntándose por qué no la contactaba. Luego de aquel fatídico día en que Astrid escuchó los ruidos provenientes de su teléfono que interrumpieron la llamada, Hiccup no volvió a responder llamadas, correos, mensajes, ni nada. Nadie sabía dónde estaba la escuela militar al que su padre lo llevó tampoco.

—Tú quieres estar con Hiccup, y Hiccup quiere estar contigo —comentó Anna, aproximándose a Astrid, quien asintió ante su pregunta y entonces reanudaron su paso para no llegar tarde a clases—. ¿Y qué importa lo demás? El amor tiene que triunfar, Astrid.

—Si no es así —meditó Elsa—, todo por lo que pasaron en estos años habría sido en vano. No permitas eso.

Detuvieron sus pasos en cuanto tuvieron enfrente las majestuosas rejas de la escuela superior donde Anna estudiaba. Se despidieron de ella con un beso y luego cruzaron la calle para entrar a la universidad. La entrada era imponente y oscura, albergando una carretera en el centro para los autos y a los lados caminos empedrados para peatones. Más adelante, los grandes edificios de color crema resaltaban orgullosos, rodeados de inmensas áreas verdes llenas de vida. A lo lejos, se podían divisar las canchas deportivas, detrás del edificio que se encontraba del lado derecho, cuyas iniciales marcaban el numero 6; que era el edificio en el que tomarían clases Elsa. El de Astrid estaba tres Facultades a la derecha, en el edificio 25.

Atravesaron todo el camino hasta llegar al dichoso edificio, y apenas atravesaron las puertas corredizas de cristal reconocieron el limpio y brillante piso color crema, los casilleros azules atravesando todos los pasillos, las paredes blancas con varios ventanales y muchas puertas de color dorado. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, Elsa sacó su teléfono de pantalla táctil y comenzó a escribir algo en él.

—Iré a con Jack a verificar que no necesite ayuda —contestó Elsa, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de su falda justo después de enviar un último mensaje—. Suerte hoy.

Ambas se despidieron y Astrid se fue hacia su facultad. Al llegar hacia el salón donde tendría las clases, vio con familiaridad las cuatro hileras de cuatro mesas con sus respectivas dos sillas, y rápidamente fue a ocupar su lugar de conveniencia, justo en la primera mesa doble que estaba frente al pizarrón. En cuanto se sentó, su mente volvió a sumirse en los recuerdos y así se quedó esperando a la llegada del profesor.

"_I have died everyday __w__aiting for you__  
__Darling, don't be afraid__  
__I have loved you for a __Thousand years__…"_

* * *

Llegar a la universidad no había representado mucho problema para Hiccup. Se había aparcado afuera del edificio de Mecatrónica y se había tomado el tiempo justo para mirar los alrededores. No podía negar que estaba algo nervioso por encontrarse con Astrid en cualquier momento, dado que su facultad colindaba con la de ella.

Lo primero que vio fue un hombre calvo con enorme bigote rubio yendo de un lado a otro saludando a algunos estudiantes que pasaban, sonriéndoles de manera afable a algunos y gritándoles histérico a otros. Hiccup se aproximó hacia él. Tenía los ojos azules y algo en la manera en la que caminaba que le recordaba su prótesis. Sólo entre personas que las usaban podían detectar ese tipo de detalles.

—Buenos días —dijo Hiccup con respeto—. ¿Me puede decir en donde veo mi horario de clases?

El hombretón lo miró de arriba abajo como evaluándolo, y luego sonrió con simpatía. Se dio media vuelta y señaló con el índice derecho hacia la puerta más próxima del pasillo.

—Ésa es la sala de alumnado. Ve ahí y que te orienten ¿Dudas? —sin esperar respuesta, añadió—: ¡Excelente! Nos vemos después, Hiccup… ¡Aun hay muchos niños revoltosos por arrear aquí!

—¡Oiga, pero cómo…!

Hiccup quiso preguntar cómo es que lo conocía pero ya era muy tarde. El hombre ya había salido corriendo por el pasillo. _¿Será el contacto que mi padre usó para inscribirme aquí tan rápido?_ Se preguntó Hiccup. Decidió que investigaría después y avanzó hacia la puerta señalada.

No necesitó más de algunos segundos de tocar para que ésta se abriera. Hiccup estuvo tentado a abrazar a Elsa ahora que seguramente ya sabía todo, pero se contuvo al notar la cara de estupefacción de ella.

—Hola Elsa… eh… ¿Estudias aquí? —preguntó Hiccup, ocultando su incomodidad bajo una expresión levemente sorprendida—. Me han dicho que viniera para ver lo de mi incorporación a la facultad.

Pero en vez de que ella le gritara que era un mentiroso, le sonrió enormemente y prácticamente saltó a su cuello para abrazarlo. _Bueno, al menos alguien no me culpa. _Cuando se separaron, Elsa lo miró genuinamente contenta de verlo y todo pareció mejor de pronto para Hiccup con el simple apoyo de su vieja amiga.

—No. Estoy en química, sólo estaba ayudando al presidente de la sociedad de alumnos de la universidad a ordenar los papeles de los chicos de nuevo ingreso —corrigió Elsa con orgullo, y se hizo a un lado—. Pasa.

La sala era espaciosa e iluminada, con una mesa circular en el centro, una computadora, un sillón en la esquina y algunos archiveros alrededor. Se sorprendió al comprobar que era Jack de quien hablaba Elsa, que estaba en ese momento sentado y con una carpeta de papeles en la mano, revisándola.

Hiccup estuvo tentado a salir corriendo. Tal vez Elsa lo aceptara fácilmente de vuelta, pero quizá Jack no tanto. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió. Fue un gesto pequeño, una sonrisa de labios cerrados que no auguraba una bienvenida tan calurosa como la de Elsa.

—Hola Hiccup, justo estaba revisando tus papeles de inscripción. Siéntate.

¿Ni un golpe o un insulto? Eso le desconcertó aun más. Hiccup reamente no quería tener que defenderse de alguna reprimenda de sus amigos, pero definitivamente tampoco permitiría que le pegaran. Avanzó por inercia de manera cautelosa, ocupando el lugar que estaba a dos sillas de él. Elsa se aproximó hasta Jack y le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios.

—Faltan quince minutos para que comience la clase. Nos vemos en la tarde —se dirigió hacia Hiccup y se despidió con la mano—. Estoy muy feliz de verte, Hiccup. De verdad me alegro.

—Yo también estoy feliz de estar de vuelta con ustedes —correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Elsa le sonrió por última vez justo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos solos. Hiccup miró a Jack ahora, y no supo si disculparse o sólo quedarse callado. Finalmente, él respondió a la duda.

—Como alumno de último año y figura importante de esta facultad, debo asegurarme que todo esté en orden relacionado con los alumnos —explicó Jack, hablando con voz tranquila y el gesto neutro—. Entre una de esas tareas de hoy, tuve que revisar los expedientes de los alumnos transferidos de otras universidades —cruzó los brazos, mirándole con la ceja arqueada—. Hoy que reviso las carpetas encuentro tu fotografía en el expediente de _Hiccup Haddock_, el chico del que Astrid no se le puede mencionar porque no sabes si se pondrá agresiva o triste. Y justo hoy que le muestro a Elsa la evidencia, ella me cuenta lo que pasó.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sorprenderse de sus palabras. ¿Astrid se ponía de esa manera sólo con hablar de él? Se sintió esperanzado de saberlo, sin embargo eso no disminuía el hecho que tendría que darle explicaciones a Jack.

—Lamento que te hubieras enterado así, pero era necesario. Nunca tuve intención de lastimarlas. No sé hasta qué punto te hablaron de mí, pero de cualquier modo te lo diré yo.

Hiccup le contó a grandes rasgos lo que sucedía. Le habló de sus sentimientos hacia Astrid, del porqué está en Berk, incluso de lo que había sucedido en la playa con Eret y todo por lo que había pasado con Astrid cuando le contó la verdad. Jack le escuchó atentamente, conservando la expresión seria y cautelosa en todo momento. Por supuesto que a él le parecía algo descabellado, pero no podía culparlo de nada: él estaba enamorado de Elsa y también perdía la cabeza si se trataba de ella.

—De acuerdo —sentenció Jack con un suspiro luego de que Hiccup terminara de hablar—. A mí no me importa, porque no tengo que ver en sus asuntos. Sólo voy a advertirte que no quiero más mentiras, o realmente tu y yo tendremos un problema —se levantó de su lugar, colocando la carpeta que traía en sus manos en el archivero más próximo—. Y respecto a tu papeleo: todo está en orden aquí. Por si no lo has hecho, te recuerdo que debes pasar por tu tarjeta de identificación al edificio central de la universidad; es imprescindible porque a partir de pasado mañana la pedirán todos los días en la entrada.

—Comprendo —sonó seguro, aunque no sabía en dónde era el dichoso establecimiento. Hiccup prefirió omitirlo.

Jack se dirigió hacia la salida y le hizo una seña con la mano para que le acompañara, por lo que se levantó y le siguió.

—¿Hiccup? —llamó Jack justo al cerrar la puerta con llave—. Astrid jamás dejó de pensar en ti. Espero se aclaran las cosas entre ustedes. Me caes bien —se encogió de hombros y una ligera sonrisa burlona estiró sus labios—. Y soy _TeamHaddock_ ―Y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

"_One step closer…"_

* * *

Para Hiccup, el primer día en su nueva universidad había sido sin duda una odisea. Usualmente, llegar a un salón de clases nuevo en el segundo año de una carrera universitaria no representa mayor emoción que ser el receptor de las miradas curiosas de los compañeros y uno que otro chisme respecto a su vida. Después de la charla con Jack y su breve guía por el edificio, Hiccup entró al salón donde recibirían las clases. El maestro, un hombre muy alto y corpulento, de ojos azules con cabello largo y poblado de canas por la edad, ya estaba ahí. Al parecer, era el Sr. North. Hiccup se presentó frente a sus compañeros, para después pasarse a sentarse en el primer asiento vacío que vio.

Como era el primer día, las clases no eran pesadas y tuvo un momento libre a media mañana. Jack al parecer también porque lo alcanzó en su salón y mandó unos cuantos mensajes en su teléfono para saber si algún otro del grupo de amigos también estaban libres para ir a tomar un refrigerio antes de la siguiente clases. Rapunzel fue la primera en responder de manera afirmativa, por lo que ambos se dirigieron hacia el punto de encuentro, que era en la explanada centrar del complejo universitario. Al llegar ahí, Hiccup notó que sólo algunos estaban ahí.

—¡Amigos! —saludó Rapunzel, levantando el brazo en una señal para que se acercaran.

Apenas estuvieron a un palmo de distancia, Fishlegs se movió para hacerles espacio a su lado.

—¿Qué tal el día? —comentó Eep animadamente.

—Bien por el momento, supongo —dijo Hiccup, mirando a Astrid con duda desde su posición. Ella hacía un soberano esfuerzo por ignorarlo, y todos los demás lo notaron porque se miraron entre sí.

Ruffnut comentó algo y la conversación continuó normal hasta que fue hora de volver a clases. De ahí se mantuvo cada quien por su lado hasta el momento de que el último maestro del día anunció por finalizada las clases del día. Todos salieron prácticamente corriendo de aula, y justo como era habitual, el grupo de _Whatsapp_ sonó con la alarma de un nuevo mensaje.

Al abrirlo, Hiccup comprobó que se trataba de Flynn avisando que ya habían terminado las clases y tenía hambre, así que más les valía a todos verse a la voz de _ya _en la explanada para irse y celebrar haber terminado oficialmente el primer día de clases. Hiccup rápidamente tomó su mochila y apuró sus pasos, sin intención de que lo esperaran.

* * *

Cuando Hiccup llegó a la explanada, no encontró más que a Astrid y a Ruffnut, y ambas parecían están discutiendo sobre algo porque Astrid fruncía el ceño y Ruffnut sonreía abiertamente. Hiccup carraspeó para hacerse notar y ambas lo miraron automáticamente. Para ese momento, podía estar seguro que algo se traía Ruffnut entre manos a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa felina que puso en cuanto lo vio.

—Hola Hiccup, sólo te aviso que yo fui la que perdió en el Piedra, Papel y Tijera, y tengo que darles el siguiente mensaje —carraspeó e hizo la imitación de una voz más aguda y aniñada, sorprendentemente parecida a la de Anna—. Astrid y Hiccup, por favor arreglen sus diferencias y vuélvanse a amar. Los dejaremos solos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente. Y más te vale no llegar a casa hasta que hables, Astrid... ¡Ah, Kristoff, aquí estoy! Uff ¿Por qué está tan guapo? Eso me recuerda esa vez que…

Astrid la miró de reojo enfurruñada y decidió interrumpirla. Era obvio que su amiga ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, repitiendo como grabadora las palabras de Anna.

—El mensaje acabó hace como una oración atrás, Ruffnut.

—Pues sí, eso era —rió—. ¡Adiós! —y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y finalmente Hiccup decide romperlo.

—Está bien si aun no estás lista. Te voy a esperar.

Astrid finalmente decide mirarlo y esa fue su rendición. No podía estar mucho tiempo molesta con él si Hiccup la miraba de esa manera tan profunda, que mostraba exactamente todo lo que sentía por ella. Soltó un suspiro revelando su frustración y se relajó un poco pero sin dejar de estar a la defensiva.

—¡No los escucho reconciliándose! —gritó Ruffnut a lo lejos, mirando desde atrás de una pared a la expectativa.

Astrid le dirigió una mirada ácida y luego se volvió hacia Hiccup.

"_How can I love when I'm afraid __to fall,__  
__But watching you stand alone__  
__All of my doubt __s__uddenly goes away somehow…"_

—Bien, fue muy precipitado declararte odio eterno ¿De acuerdo? —bufó—. Pero es que este tipo de cosas son difíciles de asimilar.

—Está bien. Todo es mi culpa —dijo Hiccup rápidamente, rogándole con la mirada un perdón—. Tanto si decides perdonarme como si no, quiero que siempre tengas presente que estoy enamorado de ti, Astrid. Lo estuve. Lo estoy. Siempre lo estaré.

Astrid lo miró fijamente con una expresión que Hiccup no supo identificar bien. Finalmente se relajó un poco más y le sonrió de medio lado apenas imperceptiblemente. Eso fue para Hiccup como la mayor victoria que ha tenido en su vida. Y cuando ella extendió la mano en señal de tregua, Hiccup finalmente se relajó y sonrió. Le extendió la suya como paz, pero sorprendentemente Astrid lo jaló hacia ella y en su lugar lo abrazó fuertemente, siendo correspondida casi al instante con una sensación cálida inundando su pecho.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Astrid, cerrando los ojos sin poderlo evitar y relajándose entre los brazos de Hiccup—. Te quiero, también lo sabes. No puedo aceptarte en este momento con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiera pasado y ser una bonita pareja feliz, pero tampoco deseo apartarte y no verte más. Eres mi mejor amigo desde hace demasiado tiempo y eso no puede cambiarse, y ahora lo eres de los demás también.

Hiccup asintió contra su cabeza y la apretó un poco más contra sí de manera inconsciente. Entendía perfectamente sus palabras y cómo se sentía Astrid, lo aceptaba aunque le doliera. Ella lo quería pero necesitaba tiempo para perdonarle su mentira, sin embargo podían seguirse viendo mientras como amigos. No era lo que Hiccup quería por supuesto, pero estaba consciente que tenía que pagar su error y dejar que Astrid decidiera por sí misma aceptarlo a su lado sin que él la presionara. Aunque el corazón se le desgarrara en el proceso, Hiccup se conformaría con ser sólo su amigo si eso era todo a lo que podía aspirar de momento.

Pero eso no quería decir que mantendría distancia. Trabajaría con lo que tenía y se aprovecharía de ello ahora que parece que hay una bandera blanca entre ellos.

"_I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything __t__ake away…"_

—Astrid —llamó—. ¿Me acompañarías por mi credencial de estudiante? No sé a dónde ir por ella.

Ambos se separaron y Astrid miró su móvil para comprobar la hora, notando que tenía dos horas libres antes de comenzar sus ejercicios diarios.

—Seguro —asintió—. Pero te costará un helado tripe y que me traigas de regreso para acá, que tengo que entrenar.

—Trato hecho —contestó Hiccup. Sin embargo, se sintió brevemente avergonzado de estar disponiendo del tiempo de Astrid a su antojo, y realmente no quería tentar demasiado a su suerte—. Pero, si tienes algo que hacer, no importa. Yo iré solo y…

Astrid bufó y en un arranque inesperado, le golpeó en el hombro. Fue como en los viejos tiempos, como si todo fuera como siempre.

—¡No seas tonto! Tengo la práctica de voleibol hasta las cuatro y son las dos —arqueó la ceja y se colgó la mochila al hombro de manera despreocupada—. Ni creas que te salvaras de no darme ese helado.

Hiccup no añadió nada más; en su lugar le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mochila de igual modo. Ninguno de los dos tampoco lo mencionó, pero lo cierto era que ambos se sentían muy satisfechos por ir juntos. Justo como Astrid había dicho, resolver el asunto de la credencial les tomó justo la media hora. Dado que aun quedaba tiempo libre y ninguno había comido, ambos fueron a comer en un modesto pero agradable local cerca, donde Hiccup se empeñó en pagar a pesar de las reticencias de Astrid en el que finalmente accedió con la condición que ella entonces le haría un postre después como agradecimiento, ya que era la única cosa que podía cocinar sin incendiar algo en el proceso.

Cuando regresaron a la universidad aun eran las tres cuarenta de la tarde, así que Astrid se ofreció a mostrarle la universidad en su totalidad.

—Y aun más importante —comentó Astrid con una sonrisa cómplice mientras iban caminando por fuera del edificio dos—. Te mostraré los lugares que solemos frecuentar. Necesitar estar al día si quieres ser parte de nuestro grupo, después de todo.

Fue como una aventura. Astrid no había dejado atrás su espíritu aventurero, incitándole a recorrer todo el campus como si tuviera una travesía, andando por los caminos inusuales y contándole historias que había publicado el periódico escolar en torno a cada aula o lugar que encontrase. Aquel momento fue como revivir el pasado: ambos rieron, corrieron, bromearon y anduvieron de arriba abajo, juntos, en un ambiente rodeado de miradas de soslayo y sonrisillas cómplices.

Hiccup acompañó a Astrid hasta las canchas de voleibol cuando llegó la hora de que fuera a entrenar, y le despidió con un rápido abrazo. Apenas Hiccup estuvo seguro de que no le veían, celebró extendiendo los brazos hacia el cielo y algún tipo de movimiento de festejo ridículo, pero no le importó y se rió de sí mismo. Tal parecía que las cosas poco a poco iban tomando su rumbo y eso le alegraba mucho.

Hasta que el teléfono de Hiccup sonó de pronto interrumpiendo su nube de felicidad. Se sobresaltó por el repentino timbre y cuando comprobó que provenía de un número privado desconocido, supuso rápidamente que debía ser de su padre Stoick. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Sí? —respondió Hiccup animadamente.

—Hijo —saludó Stoick llanamente. Su tono era serio, y eso alertó a Hiccup de inmediato, tensándose como una cuerda—. ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no le das mantenimiento a tu prótesis.

Hiccup parpadeó con duda y miró el teléfono con duda por un momento para comprobar si efectivamente estaba hablando con su padre.

—Hola papá, estoy bien —respondió suavemente—. La prótesis está en buen estado también, no creo que…

—Te he hecho una cita con el doctor Bludfist para este sábado en la mañana —habló Stoick de nuevo, sin detenerse en ayudar a Hiccup a entender la situación—. Ya te programé un vuelo para este viernes, pasaré por ti al aeropuerto que está cerca de la academia militar. Trae a Toothless para que le hagan una revisión de su pata lastimada también

—De acuerdo —dijo Hiccup consternado y repentinamente alerta.

Si antes había tenido una sospecha de que algo no marchaba bien, con lo último que dijo su padre lo confirmó. Estaba mintiendo a propósito y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: algo marchaba mal.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Santo Cristo redentor! Las cosas con Astrid tendrán que esperar un poco, porque Hiccup necesita irse con su padre a ayudarlo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? En lo personal, creo que es lo más adecuado y maduro la reacción de Astrid: no están juntos pero si lo perdonó, y ahora sólo el tiempo decidirá si vuelven a darse una oportunidad o no… Pero, ¿tendrán tiempo? ¡Chan-chan!

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Dragons, Risu-chan XD, Lady Aira H H, y Guest, **que se declararon **TeamHaddock **indiscutibles XD. ¡Los amo!

Respecto a una petición de **Nube**, de incluir más escenas de **Flynn-Rapunzel**: Lo siento nena, pero este fic sólo contiene escenas de las parejas de HTTYD (Osea todo de Hiccup y **Astrid**, y alguna que otra de **Snotlout y Ruffnut**). Si te das cuenta, los otros personajes sólo están de relleno, incluido el **Jelsa, **a quien es mi pareja favorita luego del Hiccstrid pero tampoco he metido escenas de ellos porque no es su fandom. Espero lo comprendas, y gracias por tu review *besos*

**¡Es hora de las teorías!** ¿Por qué Stoick quiere que Hiccup vaya a la academia militar? ¿Qué estará pasando que sea necesaria la presencia de Hiccup por allá? La **idea más acertada** a lo que tengo planeado, o directamente la **idea más original, **se ganará un **jugoso spoiler **de este fic, y muchos abrazos de mi parte ;)

**Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen **no es mía**, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.** Los párrafos de la **canción** que de repente aparecerá por aquí son de **A Thousand Years** de **Christina Perri.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**9.**

Tanto Hiccup como Stoick sabían que Toothless había perdido parte de la cola desde muy cachorro por un accidente, pero sus cuatro patas estaban perfectamente bien. Su padre debía estar mandándole un mensaje encriptado para evitar que cualquier persona externa que estuviera interfiriendo y escuchando la llamada, no averiguara nada importante. ¿Estaría su padre en peligro? ¿Él? Los Haddock eran una familia de militares muy ancestral y conocida en Escandinavia, estaba más que consciente que podrían tener algunos enemigos peligrosos.

—Ya he hablado con mi contacto en _The Academy_ y se te justificarán tus faltas a clases. Con suerte la… revisión, sólo tomará el fin de semana. En el peor de los casos, un poco más. Esperamos que no.

La sangre abandonó el rostro de Hiccup por la sorpresa. Inconscientemente, volteó a mirar hacía donde estaba Astrid, que estaba en ese momento haciendo flexiones bastante concentrada sin reparar en que él la miraba a varios metros. Le pidió perdón con la mirada aunque sabía que no lo veía y se dio la vuelta para irse inmediatamente a su casa a preparar todo.

De nuevo, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar y no podía hacer nada. Debía atender la petición de su padre.

* * *

Si había algo que a Hiccup le gustaba era sin lugar a dudas, dibujar. Era una afición que desde muy niño le había gustado, y conforme fue creciendo se afianzó hasta convertirse en algo que realmente le ayudaba a relajarse, a olvidarse del mundo y concentrarse sólo en lo que su mente creaba y sus dedos plasmaban. Durante su instrucción militar tuvo que dejarlo de lado, pero ahora que no había nadie vigilándole, su imaginación volaba hasta paisajes con puestas de sol, bebes sonrientes, animales en lagos, Toothlees, y sobretodo, retratos de Astrid.

Años atrás, Astrid miró sus dibujos cuando él había olvidado su libreta de bocetos en la casa de Astrid en una de sus habituales visitas, y ella terminó completamente enamorada de los dibujos. Le había pedido —ordenado, también— a Hiccup que le hiciera uno de ella con sus hermanas y él no pudo negarse. A partir de allí comenzó a hacer mucho más retratos: Astrid con sus padres, Astrid con sus mascotas. Cada vez que abría su cuaderno de dibujos, la imagen de ella se le venía a la cabeza y no podía evitar plasmar todo lo que sentía en papel.

Como hoy. Después de la llamada con su padre, Hiccup se había dirigido a su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba guardando en su maleta un par de calcetines cuando miró sobre su escritorio el bolso marrón viejo y algo decolorado en ciertos puntos en el que llevaba varios lápices de distintos tamaños y grosor, algunas brochas y pinturas por si quería hacerlo algo más profesional. Hiccup lo examinó como si tuviera todas las respuestas y simplemente decidió que si ya iba a estropear de nuevo las cosas con Astrid con su nueva e imprevista partida, cuando menos debía tratar de contentarla un poco antes y evitar que lo asesinara esta vez.

Hiccup suspiró y tomó el teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Astrid. Le preguntó si podía ir a su casa y dibujarla, y ella de buena gana contestó afirmativamente, emocionada por volver a ver los dibujos de Hiccup y ver con qué la sorprendía esta vez. Hiccup suspiró de nueva cuenta sabiendo lo que vendría y se fue hacia la casa de Astrid sin pensarlo mucho más. Llamó al timbre y pasados unos pocos minutos escuchó los apresurados y ligeros pasos dentro, y Hiccup sabía sin ver que se trataba de Anna, porque Elsa tenía un caminar lento y elegante que rara vez se escuchaba, y el de Astrid en cambio era firme y fuerte como si quisiera dominar el mundo con cada movimiento. Apenas abrió la puerta, Anna lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Hiccup intentando ser amable y relajado. No quería preocupar a todos innecesariamente, pero sabía que era inevitable.

—Hola, casi cuñado —saludó Anna jovialmente, permitiéndole el paso—. ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Astrid regresó hace como media hora de su entrenamiento, ya debe de estar presentable —se rió—. Tengo que irme —se despidió, empezando a caminar hacia la calle con su bolso rosa firmemente afianzado de su hombro— No perviertas mucho a mi hermana —terminó diciendo con un adorable guiño de su ojo cuando pasó al lado de él.

Hiccup abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un poderoso sonrojo mientras negaba vehementemente con la cabeza. Se maldecía por ser tan condenadamente obvio en sus sentimientos como para que la despistada de Anna se diera cuenta. Terminó por cerrar la puerta y avanzó hacia la habitación de Astrid, donde ella lo recibió haciendo espacio en un lugar de la habitación para poder acostarse en el suelo y dibujar tranquilamente. Hiccup sonrió sin poder evitarlo y dejó el bolso distraídamente en la cama.

—Hola —saludó Hiccup suavemente. Astrid volteó a mirarlo y le correspondió.

—¿Empezamos?

El resto del día pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Miradas cómplices que sólo ellos podían entender, el sonido de los lápices de Hiccup sobre el papel, los ligeros movimientos de Astrid para no entumirse y la sonrisa suave de Hiccup. Y cuando el reloj finalmente marcó las diez de la noche, Hiccup sonrió admirando su obra y le tendió el dibujo a Astrid para que lo mirara. Ella sonrió brillantemente como respuesta y le agradeció sinceramente por el detalle.

Hiccup la miró fijamente y sin previo aviso, tomó a Astrid de los brazos y la alzó hasta sus caderas, arropando los labios de ella con los suyos en un beso intenso, lleno de ansiedad y deseo. La acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo. La levantó y apretó contra sí, y gimió cuando Astrid se aferró a su espalda. No sabía de qué había venido ese gesto, pero era bienvenido a juzgar por el baile de conga que tenían sus tripas con cada movimiento.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —dijo Hiccup suavemente, besando la oreja de Astrid en un gesto tierno y separándose para mirarla seriamente.

"_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__…"__  
_

Astrid parpadeó para enfocarse y lo miro con una mezcla entre extrañeza y mejillas sonrojadas que a Hiccup le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto desde siempre. Eso lo hacía un poco más difícil en su objetivo de comunicarle _aquello._

—¿Qué sucede?

Hiccup tragó saliva y suspiró como una manera entre ganar aunque sea preciados segundos, y armarse de valor.

—Me ha llamado mi padre —comenzó, completamente al pendiente de las reacciones de Astrid, por si tenía que sortear algún puñetazo o un pisotón en cualquier momento—. Hay un asunto muy importante en la academia del que no ha querido decirme por teléfono, y tengo que ir a ver qué sucede.

Estuvieron en completo silencio por unos segundos, y luego Astrid apretó los labios y se separó de él, sentándose en la cama y dándole la espada a Hiccup. Para no verlo, para que Hiccup no viera cómo eso le afectó a ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, tragando con dificultad por el nudo de su garganta y su boca que no dejaba de temblar como si fuera a llorar justo en el momento en que confirmara que Hiccup volvería a largarse por años. Quizá esta vez no volvería.

Hiccup permaneció en su lugar, sin atreverse a acercarse a Astrid para recibir su rechazo de nuevo. Prefería no arriesgarse. Sabía que Astrid también lo prefería así.

—No estoy seguro —y en ese momento fue consiente que la situación se veía más delicada de lo que parecía—. Mi padre dijo que podría ser un fin de semana, o quizá más. Me iré el viernes.

"_How to be brave__?__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid __t__o fall…"__  
_

Astrid dejó escapar el aire que tenía retenido y aquello fue como desinflarse totalmente. Como romperse ante la situación. ¿Qué esperar ahora cuando ni siquiera había una promesa? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera lo había perdonado por la última vez? En cuatro días más Hiccup se iría de nuevo y patéticamente ni siquiera habían sido pareja aun. Jamás había podido disfrutar de un tiempo juntos de calidad, de una cita larga y cursi que ella fingía odiar pero en el fondo la amaría totalmente. De acostarse a tomar la siesta abrazados o volver a escuchar juntos su canción mientras bailaban en medio de su cuarto.

Nunca sucedió, quizá nunca pasaría. ¿Y si Hiccup volvía otra vez? Quizá sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se largara de nuevo. Quizá en una de esas idas y venidas jamás regresara. Quizá ella sería la eterna chica esperando al amor de su vida que se quedó únicamente con sus esperanzas y un corazón roto.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, entonces. Te veo mañana en la universidad —despidió Astrid sin voltearse a mirarlo. Así estuvo inmóvil hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y supo que Hiccup se había ido.

Y en ese momento se derrumbó.

* * *

El martes, Astrid patéticamente ignoró a Hiccup durante todo el día. Apenas formuló más de tres palabras con él y luego se fue a quién sabe dónde. Los demás ya sabían de la partida de Hiccup y estaban planeando hacerle una reunión de despedida ese mismo día en la noche, como si de algún modo todos sintieran que Hiccup se tardaría en volver más tiempo del que decía. Astrid no se presentó, y nadie tuvo el valor de preguntarle a Anna o Elsa el por qué no había ido. Era como si la respuesta estuviera en el aire: Astrid estaba combatiendo con su propio duelo, y necesitaba su tiempo para comprender la situación.

El miércoles sin embargo, la situación cambió totalmente. Astrid finalmente decidió que toda esa situación ya había tenido más que suficiente y además era ridículo; estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo de calidad con Hiccup por sus conjeturas y su coraje. En cuanto el recesó fue anunciado, prácticamente salió disparada de su asiento y salió corriendo a lo largo de la facultad rumbo a donde Hiccup estudiaba. Sus puños se encontraban apretados a sus costados y tenía el ceño fruncido mientras volteaba a todos lados intentando localizarlo.

"_No es difícil"_ se repetía mentalmente al apresurar el paso, tratando de infundirse ánimos para olvidar el temblor de sus extremidades. Al final del pasillo, su objetivo había sido localizado: Hiccup se encontraba sentado y recargando la espalda en la pared; leyendo un libro con una expresión de concentración absoluta. Sin pensarlo mucho, Astrid avanzó hacia él.

"_But watching you stand alone__  
__All of my doubt __s__uddenly goes away somehow__…"__  
_

Hiccup la notó un instante antes de tenerla enfrente, volteando a mirarla con sorpresa y, cómo no, felicidad. Astrid, tras toda una mañana de estar ideando distintos escenarios y después de terminar completamente frustrada por tener que lidiar con eso, había optado por la opción más sencilla y directa; y un ladrillo con las palabras _"¡Hay que intentarlo sin importar qué pase después!"_ en el rostro de Hiccup no era la seleccionada, aunque no la descartaba por si las dudas.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Hiccup, mirándola quizá más esperanzador de lo que quería demostrar. Desde ayer que no se presentó en su reunión de despedida, había perdido la esperanza de que Astrid fuera a perdonarle alguna vez, o hablarle de nuevo.

"_What's standing in front of me,_

_Every breath,__every hour has come to this__…"_

―Hiccup ―comenzó Astrid, intentando soberanamente no sonrojarse y en su lugar, continuar con su expresión neutral e incluso de negocios como si fuera a cerrar un importante trato comercial.

―Astrid —correspondió, incitándola a continuar.

―Tú. Yo. Cita hoy más tarde ―proclamó como respuesta—. Solos y en un plano romántico, obviamente.

Hiccup sólo necesito medio segundo para asimilar lo que eso quería decir.

―¿Y qué pasaría si me niego? —dijo a modo de broma, acercándose a ella un paso y sonriendo brillantemente.

―Un ladrillo en tu cabeza —amenazó Astrid, mirando desafiante sus ojos verdes.

Hiccup respondió al reto, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ojos azulados. Al cabo de unos segundos, soltó una suave risa y sin preguntar le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, atrayendo su cuerpo a él en un abrazo imprevisto.

―Reserva el ladrillo para la segunda cita.

"_One step closer…"_

* * *

La vida a veces te sorprende con nuevas oportunidades; da igual si son buenas o malas, lo importante es vivirlas al máximo, darlo todo y esperar a lo que venga después. Porque ese después, te puede sorprender más de lo que esperas. Nunca es tarde para creer, nunca es tarde para cumplir tus sueños y soñar en tu propia realidad.

―¿Por qué diantres tienes qué marcharte ahora? ―reprochó Astrid. Se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, tratando de contenerse de soltar alguna palabra que pudiese herir a Hiccup, o estropear el momento.

Lo que más le dolía es que Hiccup tenía que partir justo al día siguiente. Lo había perdonado y habían decidido aprovechar aunque fuera esos efímeros días que tenían antes de que él se fuera, divirtiéndose y pasando tiempo de calidad aprovechando hasta el último segundo. Como si todas las situaciones, la espera y el dolor hubiera sido borrado de golpe y sólo existiera ese momento exacto. Porque en el aire flotaba la idea de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas. No lo decían al otro, pero había _algo_ que no parecía andar bien. Un presentimiento de que no sería tan sencilla esta prueba de la vida.

Astrid no podía negar que tenía miedo de que esta vez fuera algo peligroso que mandara a Hiccup a alguna parte del mundo abandonada por la divinidad. Por otra parte, ese era el problema. Stoick no había aclarado en nada de qué iba la misión, o si podría su vida correr un riesgo de muerte. Y entonces, ¿Cómo calmaría Astrid el profundo dolor y la duda qué habitaban en su corazón tras saber lo que podía ocurrir?

Antes de marcharse, Hiccup preparó una cena muy especial con ayuda de sus amigos. La última hasta volver a reencontrarse. A la luz de la luna, y bajo idea de Anna, una cena romántica les esperaba: velas, de fondo la conocida melodía que ahora era un himno para ambos, y un paisaje deslumbrante con vistas al mar.

―No pienses en eso, My Lady ―dijo Hiccup, apretándole con hombros con un gesto compresivo―. Mejor dime, ¿Te gusta? ―la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola a él lo máximo posible sin intención de soltarla―. Solo quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable, al menos, hasta que vuelva.

Astrid frunció el ceño, afirmando su teoría con la cabeza.

"_I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything __t__ake away__…"_

―Sólo prométeme que volverás sano y salvo… ¡Y esta vez por favor no te tardes cuatro años!

―Te lo juro, Astrid ―dijo solemnemente con una risa―. Y bien… ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Astrid le dio una rápida inspección al cuerpo de Hiccup y sonrió como si tuviera de frente a un trofeo.

―Sí, estás muy sexy, la camisa te queda genial ―afirmó, dando una suave palmada al hombro de este.

Hiccup la miró parpadeando con duda y luego simplemente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

―Me refiero a tu entorno… aunque agradezco el visto bueno ―dijo, mientras retiraba las lágrimas que le causaron la risa.

―Idiota ―le sacó la lengua. Su cara estaba completamente roja y no sabía hacía donde mirar―. Todo es… Increíble.

―Genial ―suspiró aliviado; sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba, estaba feliz de poder pasar su último día así―. ¿Cenamos?

Astrid asintió, olvidándose por completo de la mala noticia. En ese instante, solo le importaba disfrutar de la noche. Hiccup le retiró la silla e hizo una reverencia, no estaba de mas que se comportara como un caballero y hablara como tal, aunque eso le provocara un arrebato de risas a ella. Disfrutaron de la cena al aire libre y la conversación entre los dos marchaba con fluidez.

Cuando terminaron, quitaron los platos y demás cubiertos para mantener el lugar ordenado. Astrid se adelantó al dejar todo en el fregadero y bajó corriendo las escaleras para ir a la playa. Hiccup fue detrás de ella y ambos dieron un largo paseo por la playa, conversando de los momentos vividos, del antes y después de sus vidas y de los buenos recuerdos que guardaban en la memoria.

Al final se tumbaron en la arena, disfrutando de la brisa marina y el sonido de las olas. El amanecer estaba dando comienzo después de una corta noche para ellos, y traía consigo colores vivos llenos de alegría. Hiccup fue a dejar a Astrid a su casa a las cinco de la mañana antes de que Anna y Elsa despertaran para prepararse para ir a clases. Fue ahí en la entrada del edificio donde se despidieron, y ese deja vú de que las cosas pasaban casi igual a la última vez fue una estaca clavándose en el corazón de Astrid. Estar ahí los dos de frente, viéndose, fue difícil para ambos y trataron de contenerse las lágrimas, para así evitar que uno de los dos sufriera aún más, pero era una tontería, da igual cuánto evitaran pensar o aparentar estar bien, sabían perfectamente lo que sentían ambos y eso no iba a cambiar nada, ni siquiera fingir les ayudaría en ese momento.

"_I have loved you for a __thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a __thousand more…"_

El vuelo de Hiccup salía del aeropuerto a las doce en punto del mediodía, y en ese momento todos tenían que estar en sus clases en la universidad. Aunque todos del grupo de amigos habían dicho el día anterior que se las saltarían para ir al aeropuerto a despedirlo, Hiccup se negó vehemente y les hizo jurar que no lo harían. A Astrid especialmente, a quien la idea de _ir _a clases ese día en vez de estar en el aeropuerto con Hiccup se le había hecho más que ridícula. Al final, también tuvo que aceptar los deseos de Hiccup.

―Todo irá bien ―animó Astrid, apretando el cuerpo de Hiccup contra el suyo en un abrazo que pretendía más bien fusionarlo con ella y que nunca se fuera, hablando más para ella que para él―. Eres fuerte y podrás salir ileso de esto, no es la primera vez que superas un reto difícil.

―Lo sé ―afirmó Hiccup, estrechando a Astrid también y reteniendo ese momento lo más posible, sonriendo ante las palabras de Astrid y que al mismo tiempo le renovaron la esperanza.

Cuando se separaron, fue como si un pedazo del alma quedara con el otro, como si algo se hubiera fracturado y sólo podría estar unido de nuevo hasta que la situación pasara y no hubiera nada que los separara. Astrid apretó los puños y mantuvo sus brazos firmemente a los costados, intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no arrojarse hacia Hiccup y suplicarle que no se fuera. Ella entendía que algo estaba pasando y no podía ponerle las cosas más difíciles a Hiccup. Si su padre lo necesitaba, debía ir.

Se miraron por última vez y luego Hiccup subió al taxi, donde las maletas ya le aguardaban. Su padre le había dicho que había alguien más que iría con él en el vuelo porque también necesitaba recibir una _revisión_ del doctor bludfist, y eso sólo hizo que aumentara la incertidumbre de qué estaba pasando exactamente.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Hiccup cuando vio a Gobber, su director de la facultad, en el aeropuerto listo para partir con él. Durante el vuelo, Hiccup descubrió muchas cosas que jamás había imaginado. Una de ellas, es que Gobber y Stoick eran más amigos de lo que él jamás hubiera imaginado. Otra, de lo implicado que estaba Gobber en la situación. Y la última, que lo que iban a enfrentar era, evidentemente, mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó inevitable, solitario y frío para Astrid, pero Hiccup no volvió. Pasaron dos semanas, y tampoco lo hizo. _Esperanza _era la palabra que definía todos esos días. Había momentos que se necesitaban mutuamente pero estaban lejos y sin comunicación. Era como revivir años que habían preferido olvidar. Astrid temía por la vida de Hiccup. Hiccup temía por no volver a ver a Astrid definitivamente. Los dos luchaban para continuar día a día. Parecía que el hueco que ocupaba esa persona que ya no estaba, era tan inmenso que nada podía aminorarlo.

"_Time stands still__…"_

Y cuando la hoja del calendario marcó que habían pasado dos meses desde la partida de Hiccup, alguien tocó la puerta del departamento Hofferson ese sábado por la mañana. Astrid, que en esos momentos estaba desperezándose en la cocina preparando cereal para desayunar casi saltó de su lugar. Estaba sola debido a que Elsa había salido al mercado por víveres y no le había dicho nada a Astrid porque estaba dormida cuando salió, y Anna estaba en sus clases de tutorías de matemáticas. No podía ser Jack o alguno de sus amigos porque eran sólo las ocho de la mañana y nadie era tan madrugador.

Se lanzó a la puerta como si de eso dependiera su vida, con el corazón martillándole los oídos y agradeciendo mentalmente haberse quedado dormida el día anterior con su conjunto deportivo y estar medianamente presentable. Su pelo rubio siempre lacio no se veía tan mal tampoco, y al menos no parecía una bruja como Anna cuando recién despertaba.

Sin embargo, la persona que esperaba detrás de la puerta era un desconocido hombre calvo de larga barba rubia y estómago prominente. De nuevo, ese presentimiento de que algo no iba bien se alzó en las entrañas de Astrid como un monstruo peludo y horrible.

"_I have died everyday __w__aiting for you__…"_

―Buenos días, señorita Hofferson ―saludó el hombre. Y algo en su expresión le retorció el alma a Astrid. Tenía un gesto singular de dolor y disculpa. _De condolencias._

Eso no le causó a Astrid buena espina. Más bien le provocó un horrible escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

―¿Qué necesita? —soltó Astrid sin parar, alterándose a cada segundo que el gran hombre permanecía de pie en la puerta tan impasible y callado. Él se tomó tanto tiempo para volver a hablar que Astrid estuvo más que tentada a arrancarle las palabras de un golpe.

―Soy el general Gobber "The Belch", soldado retirado de las fuerzas armadas ―comenzó a explicar con un ligero carraspeo―. ¿Puedo pasar? Regresé esta mañana de la academia militar de los Haddock, tengo una noticia para usted.

Astrid asintió con miedo de decir alguna palabra y que se le cortara la voz. Le dio espacio para que atravesara la puerta y le hizo un ademán de que podría tomar asiento en el sofá de dos plazas, mientras ella ocupaba su lugar devuelta en el sillón de una plaza enfrente de él. Lo miró atentamente.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó suavemente.

―Stoick Haddock es mi mejor amigo ―empezó Gobber, con una sonrisa inundada de buenos recuerdos pero a la vez cargada de tristeza. El nombre del padre de Hiccup puso a Astrid en alerta de inmediato―. Fuimos compañeros de misiones por tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerdo ―se rió como si recordara una aventura particularmente emocionante y atrevida―. Hace cinco años perdí la mano y la pierna durante una explosión y mi carrera fue historia, pero al menos me retiraron con honores y una jugosa pensión. Ahora soy el director donde Hiccup estudia… También soy el contacto de emergencia de Stoick, de manera que si algo le sucede, seré informado de ello ―Astrid elevó las cejas y antes de que pudiera preguntarle exactamente a qué venía todo eso, Gobber se le adelantó―. Hiccup, te puso a ti como su contacto de emergencia, y estoy aquí para informarte de la situación —dijo de manera contundente con un tono de urgencia, y Astrid se quedó de piedra―. Hace exactamente ochenta días, el muchacho que atacó a Hiccup y le hizo perder su pierna, escapó de prisión ―Astrid contuvo el aire de pronto, y apretó los puños inconscientemente de la furia que le provocó saber eso―. Y su primer objetivo fue vengarse de todos los que lo metieron ahí en primer lugar.

―No ―dijo horrorizada―. Hiccup…

Gobber asintió dándole la razón de sus pensamientos.

―Cuando atacó a Hiccup, cometió el delito más grave que puede haber en la milicia, y fue juzgado por el consejo de honor y justicia militar. Se declaró culpable de manera unánime, y por esa razón se le quitó su rango militar y fue enviado a prisión con una condena de 40 años ―negó con la cabeza y su mirada se perdió por un momento―. Lo conocí bien, estuve en su juicio y también vote a favor de condenarlo. Con seguridad sé que es la persona más desequilibrada que ha pisado la academia militar, y sumamente peligroso e inteligente. La primera persona a la que asesinó fue al general Oswald, un miembro retirado del consejo y de los que lo proclamaron culpable ―se tomó unos segundos para volver a hablar y luego continuó de manera sombría―. Su propio padre.

Astrid ahogó la exclamación de sorpresa y horror y se llevó las manos a la boca. Aquello era sencillamente aberrante. Gobber la miró con comprensión. Era difícil de dirigir, pero tenía derecho a saberlo. Hace dos meses, durante el vuelo hacia la academia militar, Hiccup le había pedido a Gobber expresamente que le contara a Astrid toda la situación si algo llegara a suceder con él. Lo mínimo que Gobber podía hacer era cumplir cabalmente.

―Después, los demás miembros del consejo fueron puestos en alerta máxima para atraparlo antes de que algo peor sucediera, y esa fue la razón por que la Hiccup y yo tuvimos que ir a la academia militar. Aunque Hiccup no estuvo en el juicio de Dagur porque en ese momento estaba inconsciente luchando entre la vida y la muerte por el veneno de la víbora cascabel, obviamente Dagur le tenía especial odio a Hiccup por ser la razón en sí del juicio, y podría haber sido el siguiente blanco. No queríamos arriesgarnos a que lo vieran contigo o cualquier amigo suyo y ustedes fueran atacados en represalias.

―Que lo hubiera intentado y me habría conocido realmente ―amenazó Astrid con odio. Sabía que contra una persona como Dagur no tendría muchas oportunidades de haber sido atacada de improvisto, pero por su madre que juraba que habría hecho hasta lo imposible por asesinarlo ella misma aunque él le cortara el cuello en el proceso.

Gobber se habría sentido orgulloso de su fiereza de no ser porque la situación era peor de lo que parecía.

―El segundo atentado sin embargo ocurrió contra el general Johann. Nos habíamos preparado cubriendo su casa con elementos militares, pero subestimamos a Dagur creyendo que atacaría antes la academia militar para llegar a Hiccup, Stoick y yo, que éramos quienes estaban ahí en resguardo. Para este momento, ya tenía comprados a bastantes sicarios de alto rango, y atraparlo fue imposible. Johann murió junto con otros soldados.

―Es horrible ―dijo Astrid crudamente, intentando digerir todo lo que había pasado.

―Y apenas comenzaba ―dijo Gobber con pesadumbre―. Uno de los soldados que murió era de nuestros mejores francotiradores, y entonces otro con experiencia y habilidad tenía que ocupar su lugar.

Se tomó otra pausa para hablar, y en ese momento, mirando sus ojos que le pedían una disculpa, una _resignación,_ Astrid lo supo. _Supo a dónde iba esa conversación. _Y todo el infierno se desató en la sala.

―No… ¡No! ―gritó Astrid histérica, levantándose de su asiento por inercia y las extremidades temblando de pura anticipación―. ¡Se suponía que debía quedarse en el cuartel! ¡Tenía que ser resguardado por su maldita seguridad!

―Stoick se negó rotundamente a exponerlo de esa manera pero Hiccup insistió ―habló Gobber y todo se cerró en torno a Astrid―. Y no hubo manera de que lo convencieran de no hacerlo.

―¡No! ―gritó de nuevo, jalándose el cabello y respirando profusamente como si el aire de pronto no llegar a sus pulmones.

_Sus peores miedos eran una realidad. Sus pesadillas pasaron._

―No se sabía dónde atacaría Dagur esta vez, y se redobló la seguridad a cada miembro del consejo. Hace un mes, Hiccup fue puesto para proteger al doctor Bludfist, otro general retirado y también miembro del consejo, el mismo a cargo de todas las prótesis de la milicia. Stoick, negándose a dejarlo solo, fue también.

Astrid daba vueltas sin parar por toda la sala, y sin embargo no había manera de calmarse. Trataba de tomar aire por la boca pero parecía una tarea imposible porque tenía un nudo tan grande y áspero en la garganta que sencillamente nada podía traspasarlo.

―¿Está vivo? ―dijo con un hilo de voz, sosteniéndose con las manos del respaldo del sofá en el que anteriormente estaba sentada, intentando encontrar una manera de no caer en un manojo de lágrimas, gritos y maldiciones. Aquello era aún peor que años pasados, cuando no sabía nada de Hiccup. Antes nunca perdió la esperanza porque nunca supo nada de Hiccup, bueno o malo. Hoy, la perspectiva era tan desalentadora y horrible que todas las imágenes y situaciones devastadoras se arremolinaban en su cabeza y su corazón, desgarrando toda su alma y su fe. Todo su amor y su paciencia―. ¡Exijo sabe que pasó! ¿Esta…?

Su voz se quebró de nuevo mientras miraba en dirección a Gobber, y su expresión la mató por completo.

―Dagur había planeado todo. Desde el asesinato del francotirador para que Hiccup ocupara su lugar, hasta el orden de los ataques. Hace una semana, fue a la casa de seguridad donde estaba Bludfist. Aún no sabemos cómo logró burlar la seguridad de esa manera, o que las cámaras no lo hubieran detectado, pero explotó la casa desde adentro.

Astrid lo miró horrorizada, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos violentamente una detrás de otra.

―N-no… ―balbuceó, hipando―. No puede estar p-pasando… Hicc-cup…

Gobber negó con la cabeza suavemente y se levantó de su asiento. Sus ojos estaban brillantes pero no lloraba, y aun así una profunda pena le embargada.

―Encontramos los restos de los cuerpos de los soldados que estaban custodiando dentro, también el de Bludfist, sorprendentemente Dagur murió también en la explosión, y eso es algo que aún no logramos atar, ¿Por qué no salió si había planeado todo? Quizá quería suicidarse, quizá alguien lo detuvo y no logró escapar ―le apretó a Astrid el hombro en un gesto de empatía―. Jamás encontramos el cuerpo de Hiccup, ni el de Stoick.

El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo, y Astrid lo miró como si él hubiera sido el responsable de destruir todo lo que quería.

―¿Entonces no está…?

Gobber suspiró con derrota y negó con la cabeza.

―Eso fue hace tres semanas, y aún sabemos nada de ninguno de los dos. Los han declarado oficialmente muertos.

Eso fue como una sentencia, como un pesado martillo cayendo directamente sobre el corazón de Astrid, arruinando todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas, anhelos. Con un grito de odio, de dolor y de pena, Astrid cayó al suelo de rodillas y simplemente dejó que todas sus lágrimas corrieran libremente, que trataran de lavar su miseria.

Estaba muy afectada, a la deriva sin saber qué hacer. Todos sus temores volvieron de golpe y no pudo contenerlos más, repitiéndose incesantemente que aquello no podía ser cierto. _¡Hiccup no podía dejarla! ¡Hiccup le prometió que estarían malditamente juntos!_

―Comprendo tu pena, Astrid, pero siempre hay una esperanza. Solo hay que tener fe y paciencia de que sabremos de ellos muy pronto. Así es la vida de un militar.

Astrid rió histéricamente en medio de sus lágrimas, como si aquellas palabras fueran el chiste más malo, horrible y blasfemo que hubiera escuchado. No quería saber nada de la milicia, nada de todas aquellas cosas que separaban a Hiccup de ella.

―¡Eso es una asquerosa mentira! ―gritó rudamente. Probablemente sabía que Gobber no se lo merecía, porque él no tenía la culpa de nada y a cambio le había informado de todo aunque a él también le doliera la situación, pero no le importó―. ¡Lárguese!

Gobber comprendió por lo que estaba pasando, y no se sintió ofendido. En su lugar, se fue hacia la puerta obedientemente y justo antes de salir, giró la cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Astrid, tendido en el suelo como una muñeca de porcelana rota y olvidada. La escena era desconsoladora.

―Si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo ―se despidió suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Astrid cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó de rabia, y en un movimiento sin pensar, empuño las manos y golpeó el suelo. Golpeó una y otra vez, gritando, jadeando y llorando, deseando que el dolor de sus nudillos fuera suficiente para anestesiarla, que la sangre y heridas abiertas que ocasionaba golpear el suelo fueran a devolverle de algún modo a Hiccup. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

"_And all along I believed i would find you…"_

* * *

.

* * *

¡No Hiccup, porqué tú! ¿Recuerdan la parte de los pañuelos y los gritos? Aquí esta. ¿Alguna idea de que esté pasando realmente? ¿Alguien ha captado ese detalle importantísimo que ha dicho Gobber? ¿Cómo fue exactamente el asalto a la casa de seguridad de Drago? ¿Siguen pensando que Drago es malo? ¡Teorías, teorías! Háganme saber todo lo que piensan de esta situación, y en el siguiente capítulo lo comprobaremos ;) Aquí se atan algunos cabos sueltos que quedaron de Dagur y la escuela militar hace años. Todo lo que dije respecto al código de honor de la milicia es cierto.

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personitas hermosas que acertaron en la pregunta del capítulo anterior. A **Risu-chan XD**, **fanatico z **(me morí de risa la parte de "se escapó del bote" jaja), **vainila**, **Ana-Gami**, **Gaby Chanii**, ¡Mándenme un MP con una pregunta y recibirán un jugoso spoiler!

Y a **Risu-chan XD, ** ** y Gaby Chanii **amo que se declaren tan fans del TeamHaddock, ¡Las nombro miembros honorarios!

**Nota importante:**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que actualicé, y poniéndome ciento por ciento sincera, les diré que **fue a propósito. **Este capítulo ya estaba ochenta por ciento terminado cuando publiqué el anterior, por lo que terminar este iba a tomarme poco tiempo. Pero me tarde tampoco porque ciertamente, **me desanime de la respuesta de parte de ustedes al capítulo anterior.**

Verán, según las estadísticas, el capítulo anterior fue leído por 445 personas. ¿Cuántas de ellas dejaron review? 19. Los capítulos anteriores suelen dejar un promedio de más de 30. Y eso me desconcertó y me puse a reflexionar, ¿No habrá gustado el capítulo? Luego, llegué a la conclusión de que quizá los mal impuse al decirles que subo capítulo cada quincena. Quizá algunos pensaron ¿Para qué comento si de todas maneras va a subir capítulo tal día? Pues no, un escritor aficionado como yo, que no recibe ni un solo peso por todas las horas frente a la laptop, necesita saber que hay alguien en algún lugar que le ha gustado lo que leo, y me encanta leerlos a ustedes.

Así que, de ahora en adelante, el ritmo de las actualizaciones será **inconstante. **Es decir, puede que publique mañana (si hay 50 reviews de golpe ¿quién no?) o puede que publique en otro mes más. Todo depende de ustedes y la respuesta que reciba de su parte, mis amores. **Jamás abandonaría el fic, este será terminado.** De hecho, ya está el siguiente capítulo listo.

**Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen **no es mía**, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.** Los párrafos de la **canción** que de repente aparecerá por aquí son de **A Thousand Years** de **Christina Perri.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**10.**

Entonces, cuando sus nudillos perdieron fuerza y sus extremidades se ahogaban en espasmos por el esfuerzo y el dolor, Astrid se levantó en silencio y fue a ponerse sus zapatos de deporte y tomar su reproductor de música de la mesita de noche de su habitación. Ignoró olímpicamente su estómago rugiendo de hambre y caminó mecánicamente hacia la puerta. No pensó, no analizó lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se movió. No se detuvo cuando salió del edificio, tampoco se detuvo ante las miradas interrogantes de los pocos transeúntes a esa hora de la mañana.

Como un gesto robotizado, sacó el reproductor de música, reproduciendo una única canción.

_Heart beats fast.  
Colors and promises.  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall._

Y mientras la canción seguía y las estrofas se clavaban en su corazón, Astrid siguió caminando. No supo ni calculó cuánto tiempo lo hizo, ni le importó tampoco. Siguió andando en silencio, reproduciendo la canción una y otra vez hasta que el reproductor hizo una alarma de que se estaba quedando sin batería, pero tampoco le importó. Ignoró cualquier mirada que le dirigían las demás personas que pasaban a su lado y milagrosamente la notaban en medio de sus bulliciosas vidas, que se daban cuenta de aquella chica que parecía una muerta en vida andando sin rumbo fijo. Incluso cuando la tarde cayó y el reproductor yacía sin carga, Astrid seguía sin detenerse y sin quitarse los audífonos.

Finalmente pareció reaccionar y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. No supo cómo es que llegó ni qué hora era, pero Anna y Elsa estaban muy preocupadas al verla en su estado catatónico. No habían sabido nada de ella en todo el día pero no le habían tomado mayor preocupación porque supusieron que Astrid había ido al parque a hacer ejercicio y se le había pasado la hora, como usualmente sucedía. Pero la idea se esfumó cuando vieron su deplorable expresión, la falta de brillo y humor en sus ojos azules.

La llamaron. Anna y Elsa llamaron a Astrid miles de veces para saber qué ocurría, y lo único que ella dijo fue que iba a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, luego de haber dormido sin descansar y llorar hasta que las fuerzas se le acabaron, Astrid se despertó a primera hora y fue al aeropuerto a esperar patéticamente a Hiccup.

Y otra vez, con los audífonos puestos y una sola canción en específico, se sentó en la banca y esperó. Esperó de nuevo a que algún vuelo arribara y trajera a Hiccup, para poder golpearle tan duro por haberla hecho esperar, que desearía no haber nacido. Y después besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Entonces Astrid siguió esperando, y las horas pasaron y el reproductor volvió a quedarse sin batería luego de estar sonando entre mensajes de sus hermanas y la canción que tenía tatuada a pulso.

El lunes, Astrid de arrastró fuera de su cama para ir a clases, a pesar de que no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo. La herida de Hiccup estaba latente, pero patéticamente la vida seguía, y ella debía aprender una vez más a seguir sin él. Aunque el pecho se le desgarraba por dentro con cada movimiento que hacía, con cada respiración sin él presente.

―¿Astrid? ―llamó Elsa suavemente desde el quicio de la puerta―. ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó. Había intentado averiguarlo todo el fin de semana pero no había conseguido ninguna respuesta.

―Aun no quiero decirlo ―respondió Astrid escuetamente, intentando trenzar su cabello sin que pareciera que un nido de pájaros lo había atacado salvajemente.

Elsa suspiró, rindiéndose. No insistió, pese a que estaba muy preocupada por su hermana. Sabía que Astrid sólo hablaría hasta que estuviera lista y no habría manera de presionarla de lo contrario.

―Siempre estaremos para ti ―animó en su lugar, dándole un rápido abrazo antes de irse de nuevo a la cocina a desayunar.

* * *

Para la hora de la salida de clases, todo el grupo de amigos estaba especulando acerca de qué estaba pasando con Astrid y su nueva actitud de "odio a la vida, no quiero hablar con nadie". La teoría más osada había sido la de Tufnutt, que especuló acerca de que a Hiccup "Le habían cortado la otra pierna y ahora ya no regresaría porque tenía un trauma con ser Oliver Atom", lo cual se ganó un sinfín de regaños y risas disimuladas. Sin embargo nadie se acercó a preguntarle a Astrid qué había pasado. Si algo sabían bien es que los puñetazos de Astrid podrían dejarte en coma, y recibir uno era una probabilidad muy alta en ese momento como para arriesgarse.

Astrid en cambio notaba la actitud de sus amigos. Sabía que ellos tenían la incertidumbre pero no tenía ninguna intención de aclararla. No cuando el dolor seguía lacerando y aun no se hacía a la idea de que Hiccup estaba muerto.

Se le pasaban por la cabeza muchos momentos con juntos, pero había uno en concreto que le dolía: la promesa de Hiccup antes de marcharse. Esta vez no tomó como terapia ir al aeropuerto a esperarlo, sino algo mucho más drástico y de acuerdo a ella: compró un saco de box y lo colgó en la terraza del complejo de apartamentos. Y lo atacó. Lo golpeó con movimientos rudos y rápidos, con puño y patadas, incluso con cabezazos. Lo golpeó de manera viciosa y enajenada hasta que los nudillos se abrieron y el saco se manchó con su sangre.

El quinto día de golpear el saco hasta que los músculos se detuvieron por el espasmo y la obligaron al caer al suelo derrotada, escuchó que abrían la puerta de la terraza. Demasiado cansada y físicamente inhabilitada para siquiera voltear a mirar en la dirección para echar a patadas a la persona intrusa en su nuevo lugar sagrado, simplemente se quedó mirando al cielo con la respiración entrecortada.

―Astrid ―llamó Anna con un retintín emocionado en su voz―. ¡Hiccup…!

―¡Es un imbécil! ―interrumpió Astrid gritando, apretando con fuerza los puños y la tristeza de la perdida transformándose en enojo de nuevo. Furia vacía y amargado. No le importó el hecho de que Anna se había acercado a ella, más decidida a ignorar a todos como con los demás. Total, tenía toda la vida para sentirse miserable y superar la situación. Por hoy, quería seguirse sintiendo un maldito despojo humano y nadie se lo iba a impedir―. ¡Es una maldita sabandija mentirosa que jamás puede cumplir sus estúpidas promesas!

Justo cuando pensaba volver a insultar a diestra y siniestra para liberar su frustración, la persona que se había acercado obstaculizó su campo de visión del cielo con su rostro. Y el maldito tiempo se detuvo al darse cuenta que no era Anna en realidad quien se había acercado.

―¿Ya tan pronto empezamos con los insultos?

_The day we met.__  
__Frozen, I held my breath__ r__ight from the start__  
__I knew that I found a home for my._

Astrid parpadeó repetidamente y cerró los ojos. _¿Tan afectada y loca estaba, que oía y veía dónde no había nada?_

―Esto es el colmo ―dijo amargamente.

―No me ignores ―dijo la ilusión que se parecía a Hiccup, siendo aun más persistente y obligando a Astrid a que abriera los ojos de nuevo para mirarlo―. No soy un fantasma aún, Astrid.

―¿Hiccup? ―se tomó otro minuto para asimilar la situación y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que efectivamente eso era real, toda su energía pareció haberse recuperado de golpe. Soltó un chillido que en otra situación le hubiera parecido patético y demasiado femenino y se abalanzó a su cuello, tirándolo al suelo encima de ella en un abrazo―. ¡Hiccup!

―¡Ay! Eso duele ―objetó él, riendo a su pesar y correspondiendo el gesto de vuelta con fuerza―. ¿Por qué llorabas, Astrid?

―¿Y cómo mierda pretendías que no lo hiciera? ¡Me dijeron que no sabían nada de ti! Pensé… ―dijo, pero no pudo termina la oración.

Hiccup suspiró y le acarició a Astrid el cabello.

―Es una muy larga historia.

―Quiero saberlo todo ―contestó apresuradamente.

Hiccup le acarició el rostro con su palma, deleitándose de la suavidad de la piel de Astrid, de tenerla junto a él después de pensar que la muerte ahora sí vendría en su búsqueda. Pese a que era una historia difícil de recordar, no podía guardarle ningún secreto a Astrid, así que se lo dijo. Comenzó hablándole acerca del hecho de que les tendieron una emboscada en la casa de seguridad de Drago Bludfist, de cómo nadie se imaginaba que algo malo iba a pasar hasta que Dagur le apuntó en la frente a Hiccup con un arma.

La situación sólo empeoró a partir de ahí: Dagur, como el lunático que era, le dijo el cómo todo fue planeado, que Drago estaba vendido a cambio de que su seguridad fuera asegurada, de cómo a Dagur le importó un pimiento el trato con Drago y fue al primero al que le cortó la cabeza con un cuchillo de cocina. Las cosas empeoraron aún más cuando Stoick apareció de pronto.

Hiccup no asimila muy bien qué pasó a partir de allí. Recuerda muy vagamente que su padre y Dagur discutieron y se amenazaron. Dagur no sabía si debía apuntar a Stoick o a Hiccup y Stoick parecía a punto de saltarle a Dagur por la yugular. Hiccup aprovechó un momento de descuido de Dagur y lo atacó por el costado, desarmándolo y utilizando la pistola para amenazarle que no hiciera ningún movimiento.

Pensó erróneamente que la pesadilla al fin acabaría, pero Dagur se volvió más lunático si eso era todavía posible, y sacó una bomba de su pantalón. Ni siquiera la seguridad de que iba a morir también, lo hizo desistir de quitarle el seguro y recordarles a Hiccup y a Stoick que los vería en el infierno.

Sólo la experiencia de Stoick pudo hacer algo. Le disparó a Dagur en la cabeza con la pistola que sacó de su pechera, y luego arrojó la bomba hacia el pasillo. Ni siquiera le dijo a su hijo una sola palabra cuando lo empujó hacia afuera de la casa por una de las ventanas cuyo vidrió se incrustó en el cuerpo de ambos cuando salieron volando.

Fue casi un milagro lo que sucedió. La bomba explotó y la casa quedó hecha añicos. Stoick y Hiccup había corrido lejos lo más rápido que podían, y el fuego casi los alcanza por completo. La fuerza de la explosión los había lanzado varios metros en el aire, y sólo gracias a que sabían cómo caer y rodar distribuyendo el impacto, es que se salvaron de quebrarse la cabeza y morir. Sufrieron múltiples heridas y contusiones, Hiccup más que Stoick. El fuego no los había calcinado por completo, pero ambos estaban cubiertos de hollín y suciedad.

Hiccup había gritado al sentir las ardientes brazas en su espalda. Y luego cuando Stoick le abrió el uniforme es que comprobó que tenía quemaduras severas. Las cosas se pusieron delicadas, pero Stoick, acostumbrado a vivir entre la guerra y ver el peor sufrimiento de la gente, no entró en pánico.

Tranquilizó a su hijo y le aseguró que se pondría bien. Ambos se ayudaron a mantenerse en pie. Stoick sacó lo que parecía un botón del interior de su chaqueta militar, y lo presión en una sucesión frenética que Hiccup vagamente interpretó como una señal de SOS en clave morse.

Esperaron al menos dos horas a la intemperie, Hiccup luchando contra el dolor de las quemaduras, Stoick sin despegarse ni un segundo de su lado y sin quejarse de sus propias lesiones. Cuando una furgoneta se detuvo y una mujer bajó histérica y gritando en un idioma incomprensible, Hiccup perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Hiccup despertó, estaba acostado en una camilla de un modesto cuarto blanco. Tenía todo el pecho vendado y múltiples suturas por todo el cuerpo, pero tuvo que admitir que no se sentía tan al paso de la muerte como pensó.

Naturalmente, Stoick estaba a su lado, acostado en una camilla y casi en las mismas condiciones que él. Tras el paso del shock inicial de haberse salvado de algo grave por segunda vez, padre e hijo compartieron una larga conversación.

Stoick le contó que no estaban en un hospital, si no en una clínica privada de una vieja amiga de su madre, una compañera enfermera que Stoick también había conocido durante la guerra en la que se enamoró de su Valka. Le dijo que absolutamente nadie sabría donde estaban, ya que la mujer estaba retirada y sólo atendía enfermos en su clínica, en un pueblo pequeño a poco más de una hora de la explotada casa de seguridad, un lugar que tal vez ni aparecía en el mapa.

¿La razón por la estaban ahí y no en otro lugar? Simple, necesitaban refugiarse en lo que sus heridas se recuperaban, lejos de posibles aliados de Dagur que hayan quedado desperdigados y puedas aprovecharse de la convalecencia de ambos para atacar. Stoick le había dicho que la casa de seguridad había sido elegida por él mismo por la simple razón de que si las cosas salían mal, tendrían una ruta de escape. Le había dicho que en una situación de tal peligro como lo era Dagur, no podía fiarse de nadie, y lo mejor había sido tomar todas las precauciones incluso sin informarle a Hiccup de la situación, para evitar que alguien pudiera escuchar. Y como la vieja enfermera era absolutamente de confianza y nadie sabía de su existencia, era la candidata perfecta para ser su salvaguarda en dado caso de necesitarlo.

Hiccup no podía estar más sorprendido de su padre y su asertividad, aun si le hubiera dicho que llevaba una doble vida donde era bailarina exótica.

―Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos recuperándonos, me recordó porque tenía que sobrevivir. No solo por mi vida y por demostrarle de qué material estoy hecho, sino porque había personas había afuera que rezaban por mi seguridad y por salir vivo de esta ―sonrió, intentando transmitirle a Astrid tranquilidad―. Cuando Gobber se enteró de lo sucedido, movió todas sus influencias para asegurarse de que la amenaza de Dagur había acabado, y tratar de encontrarnos. Sin embargo, creo que nos escondimos demasiado bien ―se rió de manera nerviosa, tratando de quitarle peso a la situación.

Astrid recordó al amable hombretón rubio y se sintió mal por cómo lo trató, comprendiendo que en ese momento él también estaba pasando por un duelo.

―¿Él sabe que están vivos? ―preguntó con un titubeo, consciente de lo frágil que se escuchaba su voz después de llorar. No le importó su debilidad, no cuando estaba compartiendo ese momento con Hiccup

Hiccup asintió y acarició la espalda de Astrid, deleitándose con la manera en la que el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba a sus caricias. De cómo Astrid se aferraba a él y no quería soltarlo. Soltó un suspiro y en ese momento es que por fin pudo relajarse y disfrutar de estar vivo. Sólo teniendo a su lady cerca, es que todos los males dejaban de importar. Toda la angustia, la preocupación. Mientras Astrid lo amara, mientras ella correspondiera su afecto, todo lo demás era secundario.

―Llegamos esta mañana a Berk ―siguió contando, sonriendo cuando Astrid se acurrucó en su pecho dócilmente. Era demasiado contadas las ocasiones en que alguien como ella se permitía ser así de frágil, y le gustaba ver esa otra faceta. Quería memorizar todos sus gestos, toda su esencia, y guardarla para sí―. Casi le da un infarto cuando nos vio en la puerta de su casa. Creo que gritó que la muerte había venido a llevárselo también ―rió con nostalgia, y el sonido vibrante de la risa de Astrid también lo acompañó.

Hiccup recordaba muy bien la reacción de Gobber. Le había tomado al menos diez minutos dejar de llorar, alegando que estaba muy feliz de verlos, y eso lo puso sentimental también. Pocas veces te encuentras con personas que valoren tanto tu presencia, y el mejor amigo de su padre sin duda era una de ellas. Luego, los tres se habían puesto a hablar de los acontecimientos, rememorando la historia de lo sucedido en la casa de seguridad, hasta todo lo que Gobber había hecho en sus ausencias, encargándose de mantener las cosas en orden y lo mejor posible como albacea de los bienes.

Casi al final de la conversación, el nombre de Astrid fue tocado, y Gobber le informó de cómo había ido al hogar de la chica a informarle de lo sucedido hacía apejas unos días atrás. Había querido postergarlo más con la esperanza de que estuvieran vivos, pero los días seguían pasando y al no haber paradero, Gobber había tomado la difícil pero correcta decisión de informarle a Astrid de las cosas.

Hiccup recordaba muy bien el hueco que había sentido en el pecho sólo de imaginar a Astrid sufriendo por él, de nuevo. Por esa misma razón es que no había esperado ni un segundo más y prácticamente había corrido a casa de ella a aclarar las cosas.

―Lo siento tanto, Astrid ―se disculpó Hiccup sinceramente, acariciando las mejillas de ella con sus dedos y rogándole con su mirada que le perdonara―. Temí que después de todo por lo que te he hecho pasar, cuando me vieras a ver… ya no quisieras nada de mí ―tragó saliva y desvió la vista de los hermosos ojos azules de Astrid, que le miraban con asombro―. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Nunca lo harán ―volteó a mirar a Astrid de nuevo y recargo la frente contra la suya―. Te amo, Astrid. Y seré el hombre más feliz del mundo si me aceptas de nuevo.

Astrid negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y de nuevo lo abrazó fuertemente, ignorando las quejas de Hiccup por el dolor.

―¿Y tienes que preguntar todavía? ―le reclamó, riéndose casi histéricamente aunque sin humor―. Te amo Hiccup, siempre te voy a esperar.

Sus bocas se encontraron a medio camino, sellando aquella promesa, buscando sentir que después de todo si era real, que ya no había nada que pudiera separarlos esta vez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, justo cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto y la luz se filtraba juguetonamente a través de las cortinas entreabiertas de la habitación, Astrid abrió los ojos lentamente con el mimo de unos dedos acariciando su cabello y brindándole un estado de tal paz que podría asemejarse al nirvana. Enfocó poco a poco y reparó en dónde estaba, recordando que se había dado una escapada con Hiccup, en un impulso por la bienvenida y ambos habían terminado alquilando una habitación de un hotel. Se rió suavemente cual tonta enamorada de recordar el cómo casi no habían dormido, y miró a Hiccup con una sonrisa perezosa entre los labios, descubriendo que él también la miraba de vuelta, quizá desde hace algunos minutos antes de que ella despertara.

—Buenos días —susurró.

—Buenos días —saludó Hiccup en un susurro. Tenía el rostro de Astrid frente a él, y no pudo evitar tocarle las mejillas con sus dedos justo al momento de acercarse a besarle, de manera lenta y suave. Disfrutando el momento, sin prisas.

Al separarse, Hiccup rodeó a Astrid con sus brazos y la acercó hacia él para pegarla contra su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonreír de manera complacida al sentir perfectamente todas las formas del cuerpo semidesnudo de Astrid. Y aunque no se comparaba a lo que había pasado antes de caer dormidos, sin duda el momento era un gran aliciente a permanecer todo el día acostado junto a su, _ahora y_ _finalmente, _ novia.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Astrid, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Hiccup, escuchando los latidos acompasados de su corazón. Hiccup sabia cuanto le gustaba a ella estar así, por lo que sólo le siguió acariciando tranquilamente el pelo con su mano—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve de la mañana —respondió Hiccup, levantando el brazo izquierdo para mirar su reloj—. Creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para desayunar antes de hablarles a los chicos.

Ambos habían acordado reunir a todos sus amigos de sorpresa sin que ellos supieran que Hiccup había vuelto, así el impacto sería mayor. Aunque había una parte de ellos que creían que Anna —quien había abierto la puerta a Hiccup en el departamento Hofferson—, ya había esparcido la noticia a todos.

—También hay tiempo suficiente para ponernos al día otra vez —respondió Astrid vagamente, más ocupada en recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Le besó en el cuello y Hiccup sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. No pudo hacer más que consentir cualquier deseo de su lady.

"_I'll love you for a Thousand more…"_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Tres años después.**

En momentos como éste, es que Hiccup se preguntaba por qué rayos tomó la palabra de Jack de ir a un bar. Se suponía que habían ido con sus amigos para relajarse, pero él claramente no se sentía relajado en lo absoluto, más bien un poco histérico. Y pensaba seriamente en que sus amigos tenían que estar profundamente mal de la cabeza, porque después de parpadear un buen rato y escucharlos, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que debía de ser así para estar hablando de esas cosas.

Ese día había sido muy normal a su parecer: un desayuno balanceado en casa, donde obviamente él cocinó, porque si hubiera sido Astrid, que ese día estaba _casualmente_ de visita en su casa porque Stoick había ido a una ciudad vecina a visitar a un viejo colega militar suyo, las cosas habrían transcurrido muy diferentes. Empezando porque él estaría en el hospital víctima de una infección estomacal del tamaño de "_dios me libre"_. Luego, los arreglos para obtener finalmente su título universitario y poder ejercer como docente en _The Academy, _seguido de una hora tranquila de entrenamiento cardiovascular.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Jack le había dicho que se reunirían en el bar de siempre, y él obviamente no pudo decir que no porque su amigo prácticamente lo amenazaba con que debía asistir. Tampoco es que pusiera mucha resistencia, ciertamente: siempre era agradable reunirse con sus amigos, ahora que se habían graduado y comentaban a tomar rumbos diferentes y lejanos.

Y esa no fue _tan _buena idea, desde el momento en que las copas volaron y los ánimos subieron de intensidad.

—Entonces, ¿Quién creen que tenga el mejor trasero? —soltó Snotlout de repente, haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera a Hiccup y casi ahogar a Fishlegs con su cerveza.

—¿Qué clase de conservación es esa? —preguntó Jack bastante curioso. Ciertamente a él esos temas no le causaban ningún conflicto.

Snotlout se cruzó de hombros.

—No tengo ningún interés en nadie más que mi novia, así que no empiecen a pensar estupideces —hizo un gesto de reflexión por un instante y luego sonrió—. La verdad es que soy realista, y aunque me guste las jugosas curvas de Ruffnut, sí que acepto que su retaguardia es muchísimo mejor que su delantera.

Flynn se rió con él y le siguió el rumbo de la conversación.

—Es cierto. Yo también tengo algo por las de mayor equipaje trasero —asintió, complacido y convencido a la vez—. Y ahora que me pongo a pensar, creo que todas las chicas son en general más de atrás que de adelante.

Aunque no lo admitieran, todos empezaron a pensar en ello. Habían sido un círculo de amigos tan grande por tantos años, que se conocían demasiado bien y había la suficiente confianza como para hablar de estos temas sin molestarse entre sí. Y después de analizarlo, tuvieron que aceptar que Flynn tenía razón en su comentario.

—De acuerdo —concedió Guy con los brazos cruzados en un gesto de pensamiento—.

¿Pero saben qué realmente he notado? Astrid está más dotada últimamente.

—¡Creí que era el único que había visto eso! —animó Tuffnut demasiado pronto para el gusto de Hiccup, que frunció el ceño—. Sí, creo que Astrid está haciéndose algo porque de repente tiene como una talla extra de sostén.

—Ahora que lo pienso, si, es cierto. Y también engordó de las caderas —dijo Kristoff de manera sincera y con un ligero sonrojo.

Hiccup sintió un tic nervioso amenazar su ojo izquierdo, pero lo contuvo, preguntándose de nuevo en qué estaba pensando cuando los eligió precisamente a ellos como amigos. Todos parecían muy enfrascados en la conversación, detallando con espeluznante emoción la manera en la que el cuerpo de _su _novia se había desarrollado. El único que se había mantenido al margen fue Fishlegs, que los escuchaba con una inusitada tranquilidad y expresión sumamente pensativa. Y no fue hasta que Jack comentó casualmente que hace unos días que se había quedado con Elsa por la noche, escuchó a Astrid vomitar en la mañana y luego al día siguiente de nuevo lo volvió a hacer, que Hiccup esta vez prestó mucha atención a los detalles.

Y aparentemente Fishlegs también lo hizo, porque súbitamente volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa.

—¿Estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensando? —preguntó, y eso le hizo a Hiccup pensar aun más en el asunto.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —susurró Hiccup de vuelta, y su voz sonó bastante más esperanzadora y estupefacta de lo que hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Anna tomó otro sorbo de su jugo de manzana por medio del popote, y la sensación de su fruta favorita le hizo sonreír. Era una calurosa tarde de reunión de chicas en su departamento, y todas se encontraban charlando en la terraza que tenía una agradable palaba para cubrir el sol.

—¿Es mi imaginación, o milagrosamente hace calor? —preguntó hacia sus hermanas y amigas.

Ruffnut hizo un exagerado gesto de su mano de abanicarse, mientras devoraba un cheescake como si fuera el manjar más apetitoso, sin preocuparse siquiera en masticarlo, tan sólo engullendo en grandes bocados.

—¿Calor? ¡Me estoy quemando aquí! —respondió.

—¡No seas quejica! —reprendió Eep, acariciando su abultado vientre de embarazo. Llevaba siete meses de gestación y ya sentía que iba a explotar, y su varoncito saldría al ataque gritando en cualquier segundo—. Tú no estás tan llena de hormonas que te hacen sentir como en un maldito sauna.

Astrid miró el estómago de su amiga y la idea le hizo sonreír plenamente. Su estomago pareció comprender lo que estaba pensando en ese momento porque se apretó de expectación, algo parecido a sus entrañas revoloteando de felicidad. Tal vez era una señal para dar la noticia.

Elsa en cambio, debía de tener muy desarrollado su sentido de melliza, porque justo en ese momento volteó a mirar a Astrid como si ella tuviera un gigante cartel sobre su cabeza que dijera lo que estaba pensando. No podía dejar pasar la manera en la que Astrid sonreía como si compartiera un gran secreto, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera espeluznantemente maternal.

—¿Astrid? —la llamó, mirándola con duda. Elsa había notado que Astrid últimamente estaba muy soñadora, además de que parecía muy reacia a comer tocino, siendo que antes lo atacaba como si fuera el amor de su vida. Sin mencionar el hecho de que tendía a vomitar por las mañanas y obviamente sus pechos estaban más grandes. ¡Era una chica, ella bien qué notaba esas cosas!—. ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho?

Astrid volteó a mirarla y su sonrisa pareció ensancharse. Esperó inusualmente paciente a que Elsa llevara su vaso de agua a la boca para hablar, con un regodeo sin igual en su tono de voz.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo fue mi último período?

Elsa automáticamente arrojó todo el contenido de su boca hacia afuera en una brizna de agua. Anna se quedó con el vaso a medio camino de sus labios, congelada de lo que Astrid había dicho y bastante estupefacta como para siquiera respirar, Eep sonrió como si lo hubiera sabido desde siempre, a Rapunzel parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos del puro asombro e iba a tener una catarsis en ese instante, y Ruffnut se atragantó tanto con su postre que se golpeó el pecho como un cavernícola, haciendo sonidos lastimeros de ahogo.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? —inquirió Rapunzel suavemente, temiendo que de pronto su amiga fuera a estallar en ruidosas carcajadas y burlándose de sus expresiones estupefactas.

—Puede ser —dijo Astrid vagamente con un encogimiento de hombros y la sonrisa satisfecha que a toda luces la delataba.

—¿Ya te hiciste una prueba…? —preguntó Elsa, cada vez más a la expectativa.

Astrid esperó otros diez segundos donde sus amigas prácticamente estaban al borde de su asiento, y rió.

—Positivo.

Medio segundo después, todo el grupo estalló en gritos y chillidos emocionados. Anna prácticamente saltó de su asiento para abrazar efusivamente a Astrid, riendo como si acabara de ganarse la lotería.

—¡Oh por dios! —gritó Anna con un chillido, incapaz de creérselo aun del todo pero aceptando aquella idea como toda una bendición—. ¡Oh por dios!

Rapunzel también se abalanzó sobre Astrid, llorando de felicidad.

—¡Nuestra Astrid está embarazada! —gritó también, apretando a Astrid—. ¡Voy a ser tía!

—¡Quítense perras, es mi turno! —bramó Ruffnut, arrojándose también al manojo de brazos y felicidad, también apretándolas en un efusivo abrazo— ¡Maldita suertuda, yo quería ser la siguiente!

Eep negó con la cabeza y las miró desde una distancia segura. No debía ser buena idea arrojarse también con la prominente panza, a menos que quisiera atropellarlas a todas y causar un accidente.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —sonrió Eep maternalmente, palmeándole el hombro.

Elsa, que se había mantenido al margen completamente estupefacta por semejante noticia, aun más pálida de lo normal y casi temblando, finalmente pareció reaccionar con un parpadeo confuso de sus ojos y entró en pánico.

—¿Ya le dijiste a Hiccup? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —negó con la cabeza ante la obvia evidencia de cómo había sucedido, y se sonrojó—. ¿Qué crees que será? —se acercó a su hermana y las demás le hicieron espacio plenamente consientes de que aquello era un momento aun mas especial por el plus de que eran mellizas y su vinculo más cercano. Es ese momento, también sonrió enormemente y se arrojó al círculo de abrazos—. ¿Puedo malcriarlo cuando nazca?

Astrid rió enternecida y justo iba a responder, cuando se escuchó como la puerta metálica de la terraza se abría, y todas prácticamente saltaron a sus lugares en el momento en que el cuerpo de Hiccup se asomaba para buscarlas.

—Aquí están —obvió Hiccup con una sonrisa, yendo hacia ellas—. ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

—¿Y cómo no lo vamos a estar, estúpido, si Astrid está…?

Astrid se arrojó sobre la boca de Ruffnut, callándola tan fuerte que ambas casi se van de espaldas.

—¡Muy feliz por nuestro aniversario! —le interrumpió rápidamente—. Y agresiva —y añadió con una mirada fulminante hacia su amiga.

Hiccup las miró rápidamente, escudriñándolas. Finalmente, enfocó su atención a quien sabía que podría revelar la verdad con sólo un poco de presión. Obviamente ahí había algo sospechoso, y añadiendo las conjeturas que habían sacado él y sus amigos en el bar, definitivamente quería llegar al quid de la cuestión.

—¿Anna? —llamó él, acercándose a su lado y mirándole como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado. Sabía bien cuál era las debilidades de su cuñada, y en momentos de crisis había que explotar todos sus recursos—. ¿Me están ocultando algo?

Anna sudó frío y volteó la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera Hiccup, prácticamente roja por soltar la noticia. No se perdió de las profundas miradas de sus amigas, especialmente de Astrid, que casi la mataba allí mismo con tal de que no hablara.

—¿Qué? No —balbuceó de manera incoherente, con el rubor subiendo de intensidad por su cara a cada palabra—. Estamos perfectamente bien, ya sabes… nadie está en ningún estado diferente ni nada de eso —se mordió la lengua tan pronto como habló, y le envió a su hermana una mirada de suplicante disculpa.

Esta vez, Hiccup observó seriamente a Rapunzel, su segunda opción en cuanto se tratase de soltar información sin poderlo evitar.

—¿Entonces en qué estado está Astrid?

Rapunzel tragó saliva y carraspeó, jugando con su cabello como siempre lo hacía que estaba nerviosa.

—Pues, ya sabes, ese que estás cuando estás feliz y luego estás más feliz y estas…

Y probablemente hubiera continuado diciendo incoherencias aun con menos sentido que las de Anna de no ser porque Eep rodó los ojos y la interrumpió.

—¡Ya! —dijo exasperada, sus hormonas de embarazada actuando aun más en su contra—. ¡Tiene que enterarse de todos modos!

Astrid se levantó de golpe. Con el súbito mal humor y las ganas rabiosas de golpear a todas por no ser capaz de mantener sus bocas cerradas.

—¡Maldición! ¡Se nota que son amigas Ruffnut y tú porque son igual de chismosas! —gritó frustrada—. ¡Y si! ¡Estoy embarazada pero no quería que Hiccup se enterara así!

Hubo un súbito segundo de implacable silencio y sorpresa, hasta que de pronto Eep rió y se acarició el estomago con victoria.

—Bueno, se estaba tardando —dijo suavemente, aliviada.

Hiccup en cambio la miró perplejo, con la boca totalmente abierta y desencajada de la sorpresa. Pestañeó una par de veces y se levantó sin decir nada, quedando frente a Astrid.

—¿En serio…? —preguntó, aun mirándola con sorpresa. Sintió como de pronto su corazón de detuvo para inmediatamente después acelerarse a mil por segundo en un arrebato de felicidad. Reaccionó por la noticia y sonrió enormemente, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos y la levantaba, dándole vueltas en el aire y riendo y gritando de júbilo—. ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!

Todas las mujeres parecieron explotar de felicidad junto con la pareja. Al menos las cosas habían salido bien.

* * *

.

* * *

El capitulo pasado les dije que **Jamás abandonaría el fic, este será terminado.** Y lo cumplo. Sí, me tarde horrores, y claro que pensé en ustedes y en la historia muchísimas veces a lo largo de este tiempo. A veces, hay cosas que suceden en la vida que ponen todo tu mundo de cabeza, y eso fue lo que me pasó, cosas muy serias que me absorbieron totalmente. No entraré en detalles, sólo les diré que agradezco mucho todos los mensajes que me mandaron preguntándose dónde estaba, en especial a **Esther Coutoi, **que no importaba el tiempo, seguía mandándome mensajes.

Este capítulo es por ti Esther, y por todas las personas especiales que llegaron a apreciar este fic. Está un poco más largo de lo normal, y **Solo queda el epílogo **y la historia se cierra oficialmente. Aclaro que **ya está escrito, **así que sólo queda recibir su opinión acerca de si aun quieren leerme o si no. ¡Por favor déjenme saber lo que piensan!

En cuanto a **Entre el Aire y la Tierra**, espero ponerme al día con eso también.

**Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._

_Pd. Disculpen por no contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior, prometo responder estos que me manden, ¡Los amo a todos!_


End file.
